Mis inicios como Seed Final Fantasy VIII
by La-rosa-d-plata
Summary: Algunas notas de autora
1. Chapter 1

Sueños. Una palabra tan simple que parece poco pero que dice mucho. Una refleja que encierra sentimientos e ilusiones o a veces incluso miedos. A veces incluso puede cambiar la vida de uno... CAPITULO UNO: DESPERTAR EN LA ENFERMERIA Sueños. Imágenes que en un primer momento carecen de sentido van tomando forma en mi mente. Una chica, de cabellos largos y morena, vistiendo un sencillo vestido azul, que parece esperar a alguien en un campo verde cubierto también de flores. Y esa imagen dan paso a un violento y rápido combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y por último sólo veo sangre Podría decir que estaba soñando con una batalla pero el dolor de cabeza me recordó que era más real de lo que quisiera. Abrí los ojos y tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo, deslumbrado por la fuerte luz de unos focos sobre mi cabeza -Al fin has despertado-una voz amable sonó a mi lado. La reconocí y me di cuenta de que estaba postrado en una de las camas de la enfermería y que la voz pertenecía a la doctora Kadowaki. Me incorporé 

-¿Cómo estás?-me hace una buena pregunta a la cual no respondí de inmediato. Estaba confundido y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me miré a mi mismo y me sentí aún más confundido. Llevaba una ropa poco habitual, unos vaqueros azules y una camisa de tirantas ceñida. Y para más añadidura estaban hechas polvo

-Me duele la frente-me palpé el lugar mencionado (cubierto con una venda) lo que provocó que comenzase a ver con más nitidez las imágenes que se sucedían en mi mente. Aunque en ese instante sólo se me quedó una: el rostro perverso y de satisfacción de mi eterno rival, Seifer Almasy

-Te va a doler unos días...-a doctora se acercó más a mi. Cogió mi rostro por la barbilla para examinarme mejor y mientras lo hacía añadió-...no es grave pero te va a quedar una buena cicatriz- más imágenes, estocadas una y otra vez, apenas nos habíamos rozado un milímetro, los rasguños que llevábamos era de caer al suelo un instante pero no de haber sido heridos por el otro-mmm...pupilas normales...y algún que otro rasguño...creo que podrás irte en breve. Y deberías entrenar con más cuidado la próxima vez-

-Eso dígaselo a Seifer-

-Siempre estáis igual y un día de estos vais a acabar peor. Esta vez has tenido mucha suerte-

-Ya, pero no puedo pasarme la vida huyendo-

-Muy bien tú sabrás lo que haces, Squall-no estaba enfadada, simplemente resignada. Aquella buena mujer jamás la había visto enfadarse con nadie-tu instructora es Quistis Trepe ¿no?-

Asentí y me eché de nuevo. Estaba muy mareado y me dolía la cabeza horrores. En cierto modo, la doctora tenía razón, pues en aquella ocasión Seifer se había pasado. Recordé un poco mejor el combate...o mejor dicho como había acabado. Estaba igualado, y cuando estaba dispuesto a zanjar por las malas aquello él se adelantó usando magia negra...

-Volvemos a vernos Squall-giré mi cabeza buscando la procedencia de aquella voz. Tras el cristal que había a mi lado había una chica, inclinada. Sólo tuve tiempo de ver que llevaba el pelo corto y un vestido muy bonito, la verdad. Me pregunté quién diablos era aquella chica, que sólo trajo a mi mente el sueño de esa chica que esperaba a alguien. Además de ver claramente como Seifer me cruzaba la cara con su sable pistola, notar un dolor intenso en la frente y ver como chorreaba la sangre por la cara hasta caer al suelo. Décimas de segundos después me levanto del suelo (oyendo su risa malévola) y le devuelvo el golpe. Pero ¿y después? Debió ser el momento en que me desmayé, pero ¿quién me llevo hasta la enfermería?

-Quién me ha traído hasta aquí?-me había incorporado de nuevo y me dirigí a la doctora que había dejado de hablar por teléfono

-Shu os trajo a ti y a Seifer, tras veros en las afueras del jardín. Ella había salido hacia la ciudad y vio a Seifer sangrando y mirándote a ti, que estabas inconsciente en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre-me extrañaba que Seifer fuera tan "amable" para llevarme allí

-¿Y entonces donde está Seifer?-las palabras salieron de mi boca inevitablemente

-Se fue tan pronto lo curé

La doctora Kadowaki salió de la habitación a la par de que entraba una chica uniformada de instructora. Era rubia, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño y su ojos azules se veían más grandes a través de sus gafas. Era Quistis Trepe, mi instructora

-¡Sabía que se trataba de ti o de Seifer!-lo que sabía yo es que iba a decir aquello. Aunque ¿qué esperaba? Seifer y yo éramos famosos en el jardín, no por ser buenos guerreros, ni porque éramos los estudiantes más rebeldes, que nunca llevábamos los uniformes y a veces nos saltábamos las normas, sino por nuestras eternas disputas y peleas.

Todavía no había salido de la enfermería y ya intuía que la pelea de horas antes ya la debía de conocer todo el mundo

-Anda vamos, la clase empieza dentro de poco-Me levante de la cama, ya menos mareado pero sintiendo aún punzadas en la frente, me calcé las botas y salí tras ella


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS: PREPARANDO EL EXAMEN 

-¿En que piensas?-llevábamos un buen rato caminando a paso tranquilo por el pasillo y no medié palabra.

-En nada-Quistis habló a la par de mi y se echó a reír-¿qué te hace tanta gracia?-muchos compañeros me envidiaban por ser el ojo derecho de Quistis, me trataba de una forma más...especial que a otros compañeros. Siempre estaba pendiente de mi, hablaba más conmigo que con ningún otro...pero aunque para algunos aquello era el paraíso para mi no era más que un agobio. Yo era una persona solitaria y toda esa atención no me gustaba. Por ella solo sentía admiración, porque era una Seed excelente y una buena instructora. Lo que no me gustaba era que le encantaba meterse conmigo.

-Creo que empiezo a conocer a mi alumno

-¿Tú crees?

-Si no es así, ayúdame- y sin decir nada más se alejó apresurando el paso, adentrándose en el camino que atravesaba los jardincillos. Le encantaba observar el ir y venir de los alumnos que bien podían estar jugando a las cartas, apresurándose para ir a las clases, practicando un poco o repasando para los exámenes. Quistis se esperó a que la alcanzase y me dijo, tras examinarme de arriba abajo

-Squall estás a tiempo de ir a cambiarte de ropa si te das prisa. Te espero en el aula-olvidé que llevaba la ropa...poco adecuada para acudir a clase. Estaba sucia, polvorienta y en algunas zonas estaba rasgada. Y para rematar las botas estaban cubiertas de barro. Corrí rápidamente hacia los dormitorios, a través del pasillo de la derecha. La estructura del jardín es un tanto compleja: los dormitorios, la enfermería, el comedor...todas las instalaciones formaban un circulo cuyo centro era un gran cilindro acabado en punta, y en donde estaba el gran ascensor que unía la primera planta con las demás. Todas las instalaciones estaban unidas por una "red" de largos pasillos, que rodeaban el ascensor de forma circular.

Al llegar a mi dormitorio, entré y me encontré con algo que temía hace tiempo: tenía nuevo compañero de habitación. No quise ni preguntarme quién podía ser, sólo pude imaginarme que sería algún alumno del Jardín de Trabia. Muchos venían al nuestro para hacer las prácticas para el examen a Seed. Entre a mi cuarto y cogí mi traje favorito del ropero: pantalones negros a juego con la cazadora y una camisa blanca de tirantas. Me cambié lo más rápidamente posible, me calcé otras botas que tenía y corrí hacia el ascensor para subir a la segunda planta. Al llegar noté que Quistis estaba en la puerta esperándome. Me dejó entrar primero y poco después pasó ella. Al verla, todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos

-Buenos días-Quistis se dirigió con paso elegante hasta su mesa

-Buenos días instructora-todos se sentaron a la vez que yo me dirigí a los últimos asientos, al final de la clase. Entonces noté que me miraban mientras lo hacía. No quise buscar quién era porque lo sabía perfectamente. Cerca mía había un chico sentado de forma desgarbada, de cabellos rubios, vistiendo una camisa azul oscura, unos pantalones negros y una gabardina blanca: Seifer.

-Has tenido suerte de salir mejor parado-me susurró en cuanto me senté. Lo miré de reojo y me alegré de que una cicatriz surcará la parte derecha de su rostro. Al menos me sentí satisfecho con no verle ileso

Quistis se mantuvo de pie frente la mesa. Hoy la clase no sería muy extensa, esa misma tarde era el examen para llegar a Seed...

-Quiero recordaros que esta tarde es el examen para los aspirantes a Seed. Los que no se presentan o hayan suspendido el examen teórico deberán quedarse en el aula estudiando. A las 16:00 horas os reuniréis en el vestíbulo para asignar los grupos. Será el comienzo del examen. Hasta entonces os recomiendo que entrenéis a conciencia si queréis aprobar. Otra cosa...¡Seifer!-el chico levanta la mirada hacia Quistis-deberías entrenar con más cuidado, no tienes por que herir a tus compañeros-como toda respuesta Seifer dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano. Le encantaba llamar la atención. Quistis da por terminada la clase mientras que yo me distraigo un poco con el ordenador portátil. Necesitaba extraer mis Guardianes de la Fuerza, Quetzal y Shiva. Los solicité y los extraje de inmediato, poniendo la mano sobre una superficie plana que había junto al teclado. Segundos después una luz, primero verde y luego azul envolvieron mi mano confirmando así la absorción de ambos guardianes y su acoplamiento en mi mente o "enlace"

-Squall ven aquí un momento-levanté la vista y me di cuenta que todo el mundo se había ido y que quienes quedaban estaban hablando ahora con Quistis (tras ella llamarme). Me levanté y me acerque a ella.

-¿Has ido ya a la Caverna de las Llamas? Sabes que es materia obligatoria para el examen-claro que hubiera ido si Seifer esa misma mañana no me hubiera cortado el paso cuando salí del jardín...

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos andando cuando de la nada salió el sable-pistola de Seifer y se clavó en el suelo a escasos centímetros de mi pies. Recorrí con mi vista desde la hoja hasta el puño, donde estaba puesta la mano de su dueño

-¿Dónde vas?

-A donde no te importa

-Sí que me importa...o tal vez te interesaría comprobarlo de la forma en la que a ti te encanta-... 

Era una conversación estúpida, propia de nosotros. Siempre andaba buscando una forma de que peleara con él...o entrenar. Aunque la verdad que Seifer era más inteligente de lo que solía aparentar

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-me preguntó Quistis al ver que no contestaba

-No he ido aún

-Está bien, entonces te acompañaré a que vayamos ahora. Te espero dentro de una hora y media en el pórtico-asentí y salí tras ella. Al menos me daría tiempo a pasarme por la cafetería para desayunar o prepararme para el combate. Sin embargo todo eso lo haría con poco tiempo porque al salir del aula tropecé con la que sería una buena amiga en adelante.

-¡¡LLEGO TARDEEEEEEE!- mejor dicho chocó ella conmigo

-...¿Estás bien?-era una chica de pelo castaño y corto que llevaba el uniforme del jardín aunque parecía ser la primera vez que iba por allí.

-¡Aupa! Estoy entera jejejeje. Oye ¿vienes de aquel aula?

-Sí, ya han terminado las clases

-¿Ya han terminado? Jo, la culpa de que llegue tarde es de este jardín tan grande-pensé que seguro que era nueva y que seguro que venía de Trabia-¡tengo una idea! ¿me harías el favor de ayudarme y enseñarme el jardín?-estuve tentado a decirle que no, que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero aquella carita inocente me llevó a hacer lo contrario

-De acuerdo. Lo primero de todo, tomaremos el ascensor y bajaremos abajo. En el vestíbulo hay una panel de información que nos ayudará mucho-bajamos y caminamos al centro del vestíbulo, donde estaba dicho panel. En él, había un plano del jardín y a medida que ibas pulsando sobre cada icono te salía otra pantalla que te mostraba una imagen del lugar y daba una pequeña información sobre éste.

-Bien empecemos con lo más básico e importante, los dormitorios, el lugar donde los alumnos van a descansar, a estudiar si no les gusta la biblioteca o cualquier otra actividad. Luego está la zona de entrenamiento. Allí hay monstruos de verdad por lo que no se puede ir a bromear.

-Oh, vaya

-Es uno de los pocos lugares que no se cierran durante la noche. La biblioteca, como te he dicho, te sirve además de estudiar, para buscar libros...etc. El garaje es el lugar donde se guardan los vehículos de transporte del jardín. Otro lugar importante es la enfermería donde acudimos cuando estamos heridos o nos sentimos mal. Te atenderá la Doctora Kadowaki. Del patio te resultará interesante saber que allí encontrarás la lavandería, por si quieres llevar ropa sucia o quieres que te arreglen alguna prenda. A la cafetería puedes ir para comer o para charlar con tus compañeros. Hacen buenos bocatas pero hay una gran competencia para conseguirlos. Bueno, de esta primera planta creo que sabes lo esencial. Imagino que ya sabrás que en la segunda planta están las aulas además de otras instalaciones. En la tercera planta está el despacho del director...

-¡Una preguntita!¿Cómo se llama el director?

-Cid Kramer. Sólo pueden subir los que tienen un permiso especial

-Ajá

-Y esto es todo. Creo que te bastará para no perderte más. Si tienes alguna duda siempre puedes volver aquí

-¡Muchas gracias! Oye tú tienes el examen de aspirante a Seed esta tarde ¿no?

-Sí claro

-Yo también. Hice el entrenamiento en mi antiguo jardín y he venido aquí para examinarme. Bueno, me voy, ¡mucha suerte en el examen!-la chica se marchó por uno de los pasillos y yo aceleré el paso para ir a la cafetería. Tenía sólo una hora para desayunar e ir a por Revolver, mi sable pistola. Compré un bocata que casi me tuve que tomar durante el trayecto desde la cafeteria a los dormitorios, por lo que tardé en la cola de la cafeteria. Y cuando llegué al pórtico Quistis ya llevaba un buen rato esperando, no obstante no me recriminó nada

-Venga vamos, la Caverna de las Llamas está cerca

CONTINUARÁ

**_Notas de autora: _**He ampliado este capitulo de manera que por el Word tiene una hoja y algo más que el anterior Capitulo 2. No variaré demasiado los capítulos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario o quiera añadir algo más porque el anterior capitulo me parezca escueto


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES: LA CAVERNA DE LAS LLAMAS 

Pronto estábamos caminando por el mundo exterior, a través de la carretera que unía el jardín con la ciudad. Todo lo que nos rodeaba eran extensos prados, sin apenas bosques de árboles que la cubrieran, de manera que podíamos ver los monstruos que nos acechaban. Podía disfrutar del olor de la hierba fresca y el sonido de los pájaros al volar o al cantar. Tras unos cuantos metros recorridos vimos manchas de sangre que teñían la hierba. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada pero Quistis miró mi cicatriz (me quite la venda en la habitación antes de salir) pero sabía que allí había transcurrido mi combate con Seifer.

Anduve un buen trecho antes de enfrentarme a él. Las manchas del suelo me volvieron a trasladar al sueño, lo que me enojó y confundió mucho. Normalmente esos sueños no me solían alterar más de la cuenta...pero ¿realmente aquella mañana iba a la Caverna de las Llamas? ¿o salí tan temprano a causa del sueño? Bueno, eso explicaría porque llevaba una ropa cualquiera. Para ocasiones como aquella me gustaba más el conjunto de cazadora y pantalones negros, eran más cómodos.

Aquel paisaje, que podía tomarse de paradisíaco tenía el defecto de estar plagados de monstruos que solían atacar a todo aquello que se moviese, a menos que fueras por el camino de asfalto. Sin embargo nosotros estábamos obligados a abandonar el camino para ir a la caverna. En apenas unos segundos nos fueron a recibir dos enormes Mosquitos. Esos animalejos sólo eran útiles para los aspirantes a Seeds que hubieran comenzado su aprendizaje, normalmente niños, pues una de las primeras cosas que se aprendían era extraer magias (exactamente su esencia) para aprenderlas. Los Mosquitos albergan hechizos simples como Piro y Electro, hechizos que tanto Quistis como yo teníamos más que aprendidos, por lo que a nosotros simplemente nos molestaban

Con dos golpes de Revolver acababa con ellos, a veces con una sola tajada era suficiente. Y en ese momento con la compañía de Quistis no tardamos nada en acabar con aquellos dos mosquitos ni con los cinco siguientes. Me pareció tan poco que me dirigí a entrar al bosquecillo que separaba el Jardín de Balamb y la entrada a la caverna.

-¿Vas a cruzarlo?-asentí y continué caminando. Apenas di dos pasos dentro del bosque cuando un _Grat _lanzó uno de sus tentáculos hacía mi. En décimas de segundos saqué a Revolver y corté ese tentáculo. Sin embargo ese combate sólo acababa de empezar, pues nos rodearon unos seis Grat. A pesar de la ventaja numérica nos bastamos de hechizos Piro para acabar con todos ellos en poco tiempo y algunos golpes de nuestras respectivas armas. Durante el trayecto en este bosque sólo nos volvió a molestar algunos _Alagar _y algún Grat que se había salvado antes de la hoguera. Al salir estaba enfrente de la entrada de la Caverna de las Llamas. Dos profesores del jardín la custodiaban

-Vas a enfrentarte a un guardián de bajo nivel. Deberás ir acompañado de un Seed

-De acuerdo. Estudiante numero 41269 Squall Leonheart

-Instructora numero 14 Quistis Trepe. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

-Debes elegir un tiempo límite para realizar esta prueba-me lo pensé un poco. Conocía muchos casos en los que los alumnos habían fracasado por elegir un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto y otros que no conseguían una buena calificación por dedicarle demasiado tiempo.

-Elijo veinte minutos-tras mis palabras los dos profesores nos dejaron pasar al interior de la caverna.

De la Caverna de las Llamas había oído muchas cosas sobre cómo era, que había y demás...pero me sorprendí al ver su aspecto.

Era como entrar a un volcán; todo era piedra de color rojo y había pequeñas lagunas de magma hirviente, que burbujeaba suavemente. El aire que se respiraba era espeso, tal vez por el vapor que emanaba de estas lagunas. Al principio caminábamos con cierta tranquilidad pero no aminorábamos el paso en ningún momento

-Se te ve tranquilo y seguro de ti mismo. Muchos otros alumnos entran aquí muy nerviosos...¿será por mis encantos?-otras de sus bromas de mal gusto. Lo primero que pensé fue "menuda instructora" y luego se me ocurrió que tal vez fuese alguna de sus bromas...-¡Era broma hombre, era para que te relajaras!-me dijo al ver la cara que había puesto de "esta tía es una creída o una obscena". Para relajarme...estaba muy tranquilo y muy relajado, aquello no era para sentir una excesiva presión. Sólo era una prueba más antes del examen. Caminaba algo más adelantado que ella, cuando me gritó

-¡¡Cuidado Squall!-había notado un chapoteo a mis espaldas y efectivamente al volverme me topé con una enorme bola de fuego con una enorme sonrisa maquiavélica. Si no me fallaba la memoria, tenía ante mi un Boom. Y segundos después apareció un Mordélago. Cualquier otro alumno que no hubiera entrenado bastante, habría pensado que era perfecto pues el Mordélago es un monstruo al que se le pueden extrae magia Hielo, que no sólo le serviría para despachar a todos los Boom con rapidez sino en el combate con ese guardián de bajo nivel, que no era otro que Ifrit, cuyo elemento afín era el fuego.

Restaban diecisiete minutos al llegar al final de la cueva. El camino finalizaba en una enorme oquedad de gran profundidad, rodeada por completo de magma, provocando así un aumento de la temperatura.

Me acerqué al hueco no sin antes deshacerme de la chaqueta, que la dejé en un lado entre unas piedras, para evitar que entrase en contacto con la refriega del combate.

-Es sorprendente lo fuertes que sois tú y Seifer. A pesar de...

-No sigas porque sé lo que vas a decir. Ese tipo y yo no tenemos nada en común salvo nuestras armas...-dejé el fin de la frase en el aire. Claro que había algo más en común con él: las ansias de combate, de luchar y pelear hasta conseguir la victoria. Sólo que lo demostrábamos de forma opuesta. Sintiéndome ya más fresco y preparado para el combate me acerqué más al hueco. El suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que me retirase para no caer. Una enorme figura salió de allí y se posó a escasos metros de nosotros. Mi primera impresión fue que me hallaba frente a un enorme león erguido, que mediría como unos diez metros de alto, por su rostro y por su melena que parecía estar hecha de llamas. Sin embargo tenía grandes diferencias: de su cabeza le salían dos enormes cuernos negros y que me recordaban a la forma de la guadaña; en una de sus orejas colgaban dos aros dorados al igual que los dos grandes brazaletes que tenía en sus muñecas. Sus brazos eran musculosos tanto o más que su torso, que recordaba al de un ser humano. Sus manos también recordaba a las de un ser humano, solo que algo más grandes y terminadas en garras, que exactamente igual ocurría con sus pies. Todo él era de un color marrón oscuro con pelos anaranjados en zonas concretas, como en los codos o en los muslos.

-¿Quién ha osado despertarme de mi sueño?-dijo con voz ronca y potente, que hizo temblar toda la cueva.

-He sido yo, aspirante a Seed Squall Leonheart

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Tú, insignificante humano?-asentí con total seguridad sacando a Revolver y Quistis su látigo. Nos quedarían unos quince minutos para vencer a Ifrit y salir de allí por lo que di todo lo que pude. Antes de empezar me había preparado para aquél combate: potencié mis ataques, basándolos principalmente en el elemento Hielo para hacerle más daño; hice los enlaces pertinentes para ser lo más invulnerable posible a los ataques de Ifrit, los ataques de elemento fuego y para fortalecer mi físico. Tenía que estar al cien por cien para acabar lo más rápido posible

Ifrit, al ver que lo recibíamos con las armas se lanzó al ataque con sus zarpas preparadas para despedazarnos. De un gran salto hacia la izquierda y Quistis hacia la derecha lo esquivamos. Mientras Quistis lanzaba un ataque físico yo me concentré para lanzarle un hechizo Hielo. Con ese mismo ritmo de combate, uno lanzando hechizos y otro atacando físicamente vencimos en poco tiempo.

-No os he valorado lo suficiente. Sois unos guerreros de gran calidad y con una aliada especial como es Shiva, si no me equivoco. A partir de ahora lucharé de vuestro lado-

Ifrit se desmaterializó convirtiéndose en un haz de energía luminosa roja. Extendí mi mano haciendo la misma concentración que cuando se extrae una magia, y el haz de energía penetró en mi cuerpo a través de la mano. Sentí como se acoplaba en mi mente y como su energía inundaba mi cuerpo.

Deshicimos el camino hecho hasta llegar al Jardín de Balamb. En el pórtico...

-Has estado muy bien-me felicitó Quistis-ahora deberías comer y prepararte para el examen de estar tarde. Te recuerdo que a las cuatro debes estar en el vestíbulo...ah y lleva puesto el uniforme de estudiante. Es obligatorio llevarlo en el examen si no quieres que te bajen nota por indisciplina

-Tranquila...

-Nos vemos esta tarde-la vi alejarse y más tarde seguí sus pasos. No me hacía gracia tener que llevar el uniforme pero esta vez estaba obligado. Pensé que así podía llevar toda mi ropa a la lavandería, la que me había puesto por la mañana y la que llevaba ahora, que estaba sucia y olía a humo. Fui a los dormitorios, me cambié de ropa, metí la sucia en una gran bolsa y me fui a la lavandería, que estaba en un edificio al final del patio. Después me fui a la cafetería a almorzar y a descansar un poco mientras observaba a los demás alumnos...

**_Notas de autora: _**Supongo que al tener ya un capitulo hecho resulta más fácil a la hora de terminar un capitulo porque en apenas dos días hice los tres capítulos, cuando cada uno me llevaba hacerlo al menos de tres a cinco días. También es verdad que ya estoy de vacaciones. He ampliado un poco este episodio, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a combates. Con éstos no me extenderé demasiado, porque por un lado no soy de escribir combates épicos y por otro...ya tenéis "otras" historias que se centran más en ellas. Aunque poco a poco iré mejorando las descripciones de los combates


	4. Chapter 4

C**_APITULO CUATRO: EXAMEN EN DOLLET_**

Me quedaba casi una hora para prepararme a fondo y concentrarme. Qué me esperaba...todavía no lo sabía con exactitud, pero sabía que mis enemigos no iban a ser simples monstruos a los que poder descuartizarlos sin remordimientos. Matar a un ser humano no era lo mismo que matar a un monstruo, el ser humano era alguien que gritaba al ser herido, que dejaba a sus seres queridos cuando se iba a hacer la guerra, que podía tener una vida o un futuro brillantes...o a saber que mil y una historias podía tener una persona. Un Seed sin embargo estaba entrenado para no pensar en nada de eso cuando tenía frente a sí un soldado enemigo. En una batalla eras tú o ellos, era ley de supervivencia. Tenías que acabar con ellos antes de que ellos acabasen contigo. Y fue algo que tuve en mente en todo momento. Pasé la hora echado sobre mi cama repasando mentalmente todo lo aprendido hasta ahora. Los conocimientos de un estudiante y aspirante a Seed eran muy amplios, iban desde conocimientos históricos-geográficos hasta completos estudios sobre magia negra y blanca y su uso o sobre los guardianes. Aunque lo más importante era conocer las facultades y las limitaciones de uno mismo

Salí de mi habitación rumbo al vestíbulo. Con un poco de suerte volvería a aquella zona para ir a un dormitorio individual al anochecer. En el vestíbulo estaba Quistis junto a algunos alumnos más, preparada para organizar los grupos.

-¡Hola Squall! Has llegado a tiempo para conocer tu grupo. Es el B y tus compañeros son...Zell Dintch...-no le di tiempo a que me dijese mis otros compañeros de grupo porque ya el primero me sacaba de quicio

-¿No puedo cambiarme de grupo?

-No, ¿por qué? Zell es majo

-Es un pesado-contesté con brusquedad. Zell me caía especialmente mal por tener un carácter completamente opuesto al mío: alegre, divertido, el centro de atención de todo y muy hiperactivo. Y lo que más me reventaba: que era un bromista y un payaso. Para una persona tan retraída como era yo, pasar dos horas seguidas con un tipo así era un suplicio. Y a mi pesar, su cualidades como guerrero no servían para hacerme olvidar que es un pesado. Era un excelente luchador de artes marciales especializado en todas ellas, lo que le hacía un temible luchador en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas. Todos los Seeds aprendían una base de artes marciales, casi siempre kárate o taek-wondo y luego estaban los que, como Zell, se especializaban y aprendían todas las artes marciales posibles

Algo por lo que era muy conocido en el jardín, además de su sobrenatural fuerza, es por sus anécdotas en la cafetería, pues siempre se quedaba sin bocata.

-Pues lo siento Squall tendrás que ir con él. ¡Zell! Tu grupo es el B...-a cinco metros detrás nuestra, había un chico rubio, de pelo encrespado y un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de la cara, estaba luchando contra el aire. Al oír la llamada de Quistis lanzó un último golpe a su rival imaginario y aterrizó a mi lado tras dar dos piruetas hacia atrás

-Somos compañeros ¿no? Chócala-me extendió la mano con intención de que se la estrechase. Estaba demasiado molesto como para hacer caso de sus tonterías-Tú y Seifer no os lleváis muy bien ¿verdad?

-Eso no te importa-dijimos a coro Quistis y yo provocando que me sintiese más molesto aún. Zell parecía no ver más allá de sus narices y continuó con el tema

-Os pasáis el día peleándoos, como esta mañana

-Estábamos entrenando-me pregunté si estaba diciendo la verdad o no quería admitirla. De la manera con la que me provocó diría que sí peleábamos...

-Bueno serás el único que lo ve así

-Ya que estáis hablando de él...os anunció que será vuestro jefe de equipo. Seifer...-el chico se acercó acompañado de sus súbditos, Viento y Trueno-tú serás el jefe de equipo del grupo B

-Muy bien, primera regla de equipo: ser jefe de equipo significa no cruzarse en mi camino. Si la obedecéis no tendréis problemas-Viento y Trueno siempre iban acompañando a Seifer. Trueno era un chico alto, fornido y moreno pero a pesar de su aspecto temible era bastante tonto y torpe y Viento era una chica bajita, el pelo grisáceo y un parche en un ojo, una chica poco habladora y algo masculina. Los más raros del jardín y perfectos secuaces para Seifer

-Mucha suerte a todos

-Instructora, no me desee buena suerte. Eso es para mediocres

-Buena suerte-tuve que contener la risa porque ahora le tomaba el pelo a Seifer aunque el gesto y las palabras siguientes de él no me hicieron ninguna gracia

-Agregad a la instructora a la lista- "¿de qué lista habla" pensé mirando a Seifer que se dirigía a Viento y Trueno. A veces Seifer me dejaba asombrado con algunas cosas de su forma de ser y aquella era una de ellas

-¿Estos son los últimos?-una voz masculina y amable me sacó de mis pensamientos en esos momentos. Se puso al lado de Quistis un hombre de media estatura, entrado en carnes y en años, con unas gafas de ver redondas que, al igual que Quistis, agrandaban sus amables ojos azules. El director del Jardín de Balamb, Cid Kramer

-Si

-¿Estáis nervioso?-nadie contestó, todos lo mirábamos atentos, en posición de firmes-Quiero desearos mucha suerte en el examen. Si lo aprobáis os convertiréis en Seed, el orgullo de este jardín. Iréis acompañados de un grupo de ellos, así os sentiréis más seguros. Quiero que deis lo mejor de vosotros en este examen, demostrad todo lo que habéis aprendido aquí y que os merecéis ser un Seed

-Señor, el último coche ya está listo para partir-informó un profesor que llegó

-De acuerdo. Os deseo mucha suerte de nuevo. Podéis ir al garaje donde os espera un vehículo que os llevará a Balamb-nos fuimos retirando en silencio con una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección al garaje. Allí montamos en uno de los coches del jardín y salimos hacia Balamb. La ciudad de Balamb, era conocida por su turismo. Era una ciudad costera, con un puerto en condiciones de recibir barcos extranjeros, un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas pero sobre todo tiene una estación de tren que era una de las más preparadas de todo el mundo y una de las más grandes. Lo que más le atraía a la gente de Balamb era el que estaban cerca del jardín donde formaban los Seeds, uno de los tres jardines de todo el mundo

El trayecto en el coche, como esperaba, no fue tranquilo ni mucho menos

-Squall enséñame tu sable

-...-no me apetecía nada sacar a Revolver así que lo ignoré y seguí con la mirada pérdida

-Venga, ¿qué te cuesta?-dijo casi levantándose del asiento

-...

-...-dejó de insistir, se sentó de nuevo, decepcionado aunque no se cortó en espetarme-ya me he dado cuenta de lo mezquino que eres-tras ver que yo no podía ser su distracción, y como estaba aburrido se puso en pie, con increíble equilibrio, y se puso a luchar de nuevo con el hombre invisible. Seifer también debía estar aburrido por lo que se puso a meterse con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Espantas moscas?-le dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-¿¡QUÉ? ¡¡Repite eso si eres capaz!-Zell dejó de moverse para encararse a Seifer, el cual se reía a su costa

-¡Gallina!-le espetó Seifer sin dejar de reírse "Zell no te enteras de que Seifer le encanta pincharte porque te enfadas con facilidad. Ahora no te dejará en paz"

-¡Basta!-pidió Quistis pacientemente. Zell se dejó caer en el sillón malhumorado. Reinó un total silencio hasta llegar al puerto de Balamb. La ciudad estaba bastante tranquila a esa hora. El vehículo pasó delante del hotel y llegó al puerto, donde una embarcación nos esperaba. Fui el primero en salir del vehículo. Observé la embarcación de donde salió un hombre diciéndonos

-¡Rápido que sois los últimos!-estaba a pocos pasos del comienzo de un trabajo muy serio, casi equiparable al de un verdadero Seed. Y sentí que estaba preparado para hacerlo

-¿Tienes miedo? Ya no puedes echarte atrás-noté el aliento y la voz cínica de Seifer cerca de mi oído derecho. Prefería ignorar su comentario, como solía hacer-No me defraudes-dijo antes de ser el primero en embarcar. Yo embarqué el último, detrás de Zell y Quistis. Dentro nos sentaron en una pequeña sala formada por dos sofás a los extremos, una mesa de madera en medio y al fondo del todo una enorme pantalla, que en ese momento estaba apagada. Poco después entro una chica de edad similar a nosotros: era Shu. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo la doctora Kadowaki esa misma mañana. Tenía que hablar con ella en cuanto pudiese y agradecérselo

-Buenas tardes-saludó la chica poniéndose delante de la pantalla-¿Seifer?-preguntó con fingida sorpresa-¿Cuántas veces has hecho este examen?-

-Me gustan los exámenes- respondió él con desfachatez, sentado con los pies apoyados en la mesa. La pantalla se activó y apareció el símbolo del jardín. La imagen iba cambiando a medida que Shu explicaba

- Pasaré a explicaros vuestra misión en Dollet. Hace algunos días que han sido invadidos por el ejército de Galbadia-la pantalla cambió a otra imagen mientras Shu explicaba-pero fueron derrotados y los soldados que han sobrevivido se han ido a las montañas para rehacerse y volver a atacar. Pero nos han solicitado el envío de Seeds para que les ayudemos. A cada uno de los grupos se os asignará una zona determinada y ayudaréis a los Seeds en todo momento

-Vaya, sólo tenemos que recoger las migas que van dejando los Seeds-dijo Seifer en un murmullo

-¡Qué responsabilidad!-miré a Zell preguntándome si aquel tono era serio o irónico...por lo payaso que era a veces podría decir que hablaba en serio

-Eso es todo-dijo Shu a la vez que la pantalla se apagaba. Antes de que se marchase...

-Shu, quería agradecerte lo de esta mañana

-¡Ah! No pasa nada, eso sí la próxima vez ten un poco de más cuidado al luchar con Seifer. Si llego un poco más tarde...no quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias. En fin, tengo que prepararme. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!-dijo esto último a los tres.

Estábamos llegando y empecé a prepararme a conciencia. Preparé mis tres guardianes, para fortalecerme y a Revolver la puse a punto.

-Squall-levanté mi mirada y la dirigí a Seifer, intentando aparentar frialdad porque me sorprendía un poco que me dirigiese la palabra con esa tranquilidad. Con la cicatriz que le dejé debía de estar muy enojado

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sal fuera y dime lo que ves

-¿Por qué no vas tú?-tuve ganas de rematar la faena, tenía mi sable-pistola en la mano

-Obedece a tu jefe

-...Esta bien-respondí con fingida conformidad, me levanté y salí. No tenía ganas de discutir, era inútil y en aquel reducido espacio, y con Quistis de por medio no iba a conseguir nada. Abrí la trampilla que daba al exterior. Al salir pude ver en el horizonte una ciudad, que debía ser Dollet...la situación no era precisamente buena

**_Notas de autora: _**Y este es el último capitulo que he actualizado. Pronto colgaré los restantes en cuanto me sea posible y los termine. Pido de nuevo perdón si alguien se molesta por este cambio


	5. Chapter 5

C**_APITULO CINCO: EL ASALTO A LA CIUDAD_**

Una inmensa masa de humo cubría la ciudad y ocultaba las explosiones fruto de la guerra que se estaba desarrollando. Todo esto irrumpía el juego de luz y colores del atardecer. Disfrute de las vistas (aunque no eran muy agradables) hasta que el barco empezó a ganar velocidad y la muralla que protegía la ciudad se iba acercando a la misma velocidad, entré de nuevo al barco. No entendía la razón de que venía aquella velocidad cuando el piloto hizo estampar el barco contra la muralla, derrumbándola y aterrizando en las orillas de la playa, junto al resto de embarcaciones. Cogí a Revolver y salí fuera detrás de Seifer y Zell. Quistis salió la última, dándonos unos aparatitos, que ya me eran familiares porque en el aprendizaje que nos daban nos iniciaban en su uso. Lo llamaban comúnmente "comunicadores". Eran similares a relojes digitales (daban la fecha y la hora) pero con muchísimas diferencias: tenían un tamaño mayor del normal. La pantalla medía cinco centímetros de largo por seis de ancho y a su alrededor había una serie de botones, de los cuales muchos, aún desconocía la función. Sin embargo conocía la función general de aquel aparato. Se trataba de un comunicador, como una especie de teléfono móvil, que recibía y daba "llamadas", y además de tener esas funciones, daba la hora y fecha actual, daba información sobre el rango Seed que tenía cada uno y disponía de memoria suficiente para guardar información sobre las misiones. Servía además para guardar, registrar y sacar información sobre los guardianes, especialmente si acababan de ser conseguidos. Como de momento no éramos Seed la única función de aquel aparatito podía ser la que decían las malas lenguas: grabar todas las conversaciones de los dueños de los relojes, una gran utilidad en este examen

-Aquí tenéis. Al grupo B se le ha asignado la Plaza, tendréis que permanecer allí apoyando a las fuerzas de Dollet, dejando limpia la zona. Y una última cosa, la orden de retirada debe ser acatada estrictamente-

Asentimos y marchamos entre el fuego abierto de las armas tanto de un bando como de otro. Subimos las escaleras que había cerca y que daban acceso a la ciudad, cuando nos dieron la bienvenida el primer grupo de soldados de Galbadia, vestidos de azul. Soldados rasos, pensé.

-¿Son los Seeds?-preguntó uno de ellos a sus compañeros. Eran cuatro

-Sí, son estudiantes, me parece-contestó un segundo

-¿Estos niña...?-Seifer no les dejó terminar la conversación, atacó al último que habló hiriéndole en un brazo, haciendo que dejase caer su arma, un sable normal y corriente.

-¡Agh!

-¡Vamos al ataque!-exclamó Seifer metido en su papel de líder. Lancé un hechizo Electro dejando KO al primero de los soldados, Zell se bastó con una serie de golpes con los puños para que el soldado cayese inconsciente al suelo y Seifer se encargó de acabar con el que había herido y con el que quedaba. Inmediatamente después corrimos siguiendo el camino para intentar llegar a la plaza. No sentí piedad ninguna cuando vi a esos pobres soldados en el suelo, sangrando o en estado de shock...o incluso muertos. Mi adrenalina estaba disparada y mi instinto de supervivencia cegaban cualquier otro sentimiento. Apenas anduvimos algunos metros cuando de nuevo nos cortaron el paso otros cinco soldados. Éstos estuvieron más atentos que los anteriores, no perdieron el tiempo en intercambiar palabras y decidieron atacarnos directamente. Y a pesar de ello acabaron igual que sus compañeros, mordiendo el polvo tras ser atravesados por dos palmos de nuestros aceros y apaleados por los puños de Zell. Nuestro paso por la ciudad de Dollet hasta llegar a la plaza podría ser equiparable al paso de un huracán. Aquellos soldados que se cruzaban con nosotros acababan bastante mal en manos de Zell y nuestros sables-pistolas. Estaba tan excitado como Seifer. Recordé las palabras de Quistis en la Caverna de las Llamas. Tal vez tenía razón y Seifer y yo no éramos tan distintos, nos excitaba la batalla por igual y no teníamos miramientos para acabar con el enemigo. Eran las consecuencias de "entrenar" tanto con él, que acababa amando la lucha tanto como Seifer.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta llegar a la plaza donde apenas encontramos unos pocos soldados. Poco después eran cadáveres que el perro se quedó oliéndolos

-Parece que ya no hay más soldados. Tendremos que esperar aquí a que vengan. Odio esa palabra-Seifer permaneció quieto en un lugar cerca de la fuente, Zell comenzó a danzar de un lado a otro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros y yo simplemente me dediqué a observarlos. Claro que, tuve que dedicarme a mirar a otras cosas porque la espera se fue alargando. Para empezar la vista de los cadáveres ya me empezó a resultar desagradable, los paseos de Zell me estaban poniendo muy nervioso al igual que el movimiento inquieto del pie de Seifer que apoyaba el sable en el hombro. Miré el reloj. Habían transcurrido treinta y cinco minutos y allí sólo llegaban más sonidos de armas de fuego de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando.

-Si que tardan...-comenté por decir algo y romper aquel silencio que duraba demasiado. Lo único que conseguí fue que Seifer diera dos mandobles al aire muy enfadado y gruñendo

-¿Dónde estan esos malditos soldados? ¡Quiero luchar, quiero que vengan para despachar unos cuantos de esos cerdos!-l perro pareció alterarse con sus gritos y le ladró-¡Calla!-sin embargo me percaté que no solo ladraba a Seifer. Oí de fondo pasos que parecían venir hacia allí

-¡Escondámonos!-ordenó Seifer, cosa que me sorprendió hasta que me di cuenta de que fue lo más sensato que había hecho hasta ahora. Se trataba de un grupo numeroso de soldados que caminaban de forma sigilosa, como si acabasen de huir de esa forma del campo de batalla. Tomaron un camino que teníamos cerca y que dirigía a los exteriores de la ciudad. Salimos de nuestros escondites tras ver desaparecer al último soldado. Zell y yo nos miramos desconcertados

-¿A dónde lleva ese camino?-los dos seguimos con la mirada el camino en sentido ascendente hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, sobre la que se alzaba una estructura que parecía ser una especie de torre. Después me volví a mirar a Seifer...el cual tenía la satisfacción dibujada en su cara y pude intuir lo que venía después

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo: siguiéndoles-apenas esperó a nuestras observaciones, se encaminaba hacia la senda que habían tomado

-¡Espera Seifer no podemos movernos de aquí!

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí aburrido?...¿Me vas a desobedecer?-Seifer se acercó a Zell y lo cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta

-¡Squall!-ahora me miraban a mi los dos. Medité unos segundos qué decir: si decía que no Seifer podía empezar a pelearse conmigo o también con Zell o como mínimo se pasaría el rato rumiando cosas. Lo sentí por Zell pero...

-...Haré lo que mande el jefe-sabía que nos estábamos arriesgando a que nos suspendiera...sin embargo, Seifer era el jefe de equipo, nosotros obedecíamos sus órdenes. Si teníamos problemas (que los tuvimos) las culpas iban para él

-¡JA! ¡Así me gusta, obedeciendo el jefe! Veo que ya estás aprendiendo a no ser un cobarde...

-Contigo he aprendido mucho...sobretodo a jugar sucio-miré con desafío a Seifer el cual me tenía ahora a mi cogido por el cuello de la chaqueta

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora sois coleguitas o qué? Se ve a legua que sois de la misma calaña-Zell estaba de brazos cruzados, visiblemente enfadado. Comprendí que se sintiese fuera de lugar y más siendo de un carácter tan distinto a mi y a Seifer.

-¡Calla y vámonos! ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí sólo?

-...-esta vez no respondió. Sabiendo que no era lo correcto, en realidad lo último que quería era permanecer allí sólo. Seguimos a Seifer que ya iba un metro por delante nuestra andando por ese camino que conectaba con un puente, al final del cual había un sendero que subía a la montaña. Era una estupidez pensar que aquel trayecto iba a ser un camino de rosas; tuvimos que despachar a unos cuantos soldados, lo que me hizo pensar que lo que tramaban era de gran relevancia. Sino no habría tantos soldados por la zona. Un tramo natural de escalones de piedra daban paso a un camino ascendente. Antes de subir por la escalinata encontramos a dos soldados heridos, que por los uniformes dedujimos que eran de Dollet. Uno de ellos parecía estar muerto y el otro estaba moribundo y podía hablar aunque con dificultad. Tenía un profundo corte que le cruzaba el pecho y algunas heridas de balas.

-¿Qu-quienes sois?-preguntó, tras lo cual, comenzó a toser

-Somos Seeds, del Jardín de Balamb. ¿Cuál es la situación?- "valiente pregunta ¿no es evidente, Seifer?" el soldado tardó un poco en responder con dificultad

-Esos malditos soldados de Galbadia...buscan algo de la Torre de Transmisiones ¿qué es lo que querrán?

-¿La Torre de Transmisiones?

-Sí, lleva años abandonada, desde que yo jugaba de pequeño por los alred..dedores...¡ughh!-dejó de hablar. Un hilito de sangre brotó de su boca. Estaba en sus últimos instantes de vida, agonizaba

-Déjalo Seifer, creo es información suficiente-le dije porque parecía esperar a que el soldado le revelase más cosas. En mitad del ascenso encontramos otro soldado, echado en el suelo de bruces y con medio cuerpo cubierto por las frondosos matorrales que cubrían la parte izquierda del camino. Levantó la cabeza al vernos pasar

-Tened cuidado...esto es un hervidero de monstruos...-apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras...-¡AAAAGGHHHH!-el hombre gritó y desapareció entre la vegetación. Rápidamente intenté agarrarlo para salvarlo pero no conseguí nada, se perdió. Sentí que algo se movía y nos acechaba... "algo" que apareció segundos después atacándome a gran velocidad e hiriéndome en una mano. Caí al suelo e inmediatamente rodé en el suelo, alejándome de lo que me había atacado. Alcé la vista y delante de nosotros tres había una especie de serpiente (semejante a una anaconda) de unos tres metros de altura y apoyada sobre su cola. Mi mente trabajó a una velocidad increíble, buscando información sobre aquel monstruo en los conocimientos que tenía sobre todos los que había estudiado. Miré mi mano que estaba sangrando. No parecía un corte profundo pero tenía la sensación de que me había envenenado.

-¡Espabila de una vez Squall! ¿Aún no sabes que bicho es? ¡Es un Venoma!-Seifer tenía el sable sujeto con ambas manos y posición defensiva, para protegerse de las dentelladas que lanzaba Venoma. Zell lo rodeaba por otro lado, buscando el momento adecuado para atacar sin recibir daños. Me incorporé en el combate en cuanto dispuse mis guardianes de manera que potenciasen mi resistencia al máximo, para que el veneno no me dejase demasiado mal. No había demasiado tiempo para buscar los antídotos...y la mano, corté un buen pedazo de mi camisa y la anudé alrededor de ella para intentar frenar un poco la hemorragia

-¡Squall! ¿Te sigo recordando la lección? Yo seguiré distrayendo y tú encárgate de lanzarle hechizos Hielo, que son los que más le dañan-no era momento de hacer gestos de sarcasmo o de tener el ceño fruncido pero era lo que tenía ganas, Tampoco era que hubiese olvidado toda una lección, simplemente no sabía al momento de que monstruo se trataba-Eso va por ti también Dintch

Con esa estrategia, tras debilitarla con los hechizos, entre Seifer y yo pudimos cortarla en pedazos con nuestros sables-pistola. Caí mareado al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo va a estar bien idiota? Está herido y ha sido envenenado. Saca una poción y un antídoto-Zell los sacó de sus bolsillos. La ventaja de aquellos pantalones es que eran de bolsillos anchos por lo que podían meterse pociones y otros líquidos curativos sin necesidad de llevar mochilas o estar incómodo al combatir. En pocos segundos me sentí muchísimo mejor y pudimos continuar nuestro camino. La advertencia del pobre soldado que había sido asesinado por el Venoma, no era en vano, pues nos topamos con más monstruos de menor fuerza durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a una elevación, desde donde podíamos observar la entrada de la Torre de Transmisiones...

_CONTINUARÁ_

**_Notas de autora: _** Este capitulo tiene un final un poco distinto al antiguo. Me he extendido un poco más con el combate de Venoma y he añadido aquí los famosos comunicadores. Cierta persona, muy desagradable, me dijo que esto podría ser lo que copié de la otra historia. Decirle a esta persona, si no leyó mi segundo rewiers en la historia de Kaisier, que si así lo cree se equivoca. Esta idea, no la copie de él, la tenía ya pensada sólo que en un principio decidí no ponerla. Al ver que Kaisier incluía un objeto similar en su historia pues me animé a intentarlo. Tal vez no debí hacerlo porque así parece que he copiado. Sin embargo, si mi "amiga" **Julyanne** leyera mejor las dos historias, se daría cuenta que el transistor de Kaisier es un objeto que sirve de comunicación dentro del jardín y si, al menos que Kaisier le dé alguna función más no se parece en nada a mi comunicador, que como se puede leer más arriba, no tiene ni la misma forma física (porque si lees y comprendes como una persona cualquiera el aparato de Kaisier es una especie de control remoto no un reloj) ni las mismas funciones, es más tengo intención de darle alguna más. Respecto a lo de que decía que mi historia era mejor y blablabla...no pienso repetirme, busca mi segundo rewiers en la historia de Kaisier

**Cristal-light**, como ves, hay gente todavía con ganas de pelear, y lo que más risa me da es que dice de no saber escribir a cualquier persona cuando es la primera en escribir un rewiers soltando una pedazo falta de ortografía detrás de otra. Pero es verdad, lo mejor es sacar lo positivo a todo. Tiempo y mucho me tengo que tomar, ya no sólo para escribir mejor esta historia sino porque no es la única que tengo aquí (escribo fan fics de Harry Potter) y tengo dos más que seguir en otra web. ¿Un año y medio dices? No te preocupes que esta me durara al menos cinco jajajaja

**Caribean blues **me alegra ver que te gusta y además que te la hayan recomendado. Aquí esta la actualización aunque para la próxima tardaré un poco, pero no desesperéis, no abandonaré. Si tardo muchísimo será porque o se me jodió el ordenador o me quedé sin internet (que en este último caso, suelo avisar)

**Vinagre **en cuanto pueda leeré las historias que me dices, y dejaré rewiers. Conecto nada más que un par de horas por las noches y apenas me da tiempo a casi nada

En fin, como ya he dicho, tardaré un poco en colocar el sexto capítulo, no sólo porque tengo que seguir otras historias (menos mal que algunas ya están casi listas) sino porque tengo que extenderme un poco también con los combates con Biggs y Wedge y con Elviore. Además que cambiaré un poco la función de Selphie como mensajera en esta parte de la historia. Para dar el aviso de retirada ya están los comunicadores ¿no:-P

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**C_APITULO SEIS: LA TORRE DE TRANSMISIÓN_**

Nos echamos cuerpo a tierra, acababan de salir tres soldados a la puerta. No podía oír nada de lo que decían. Sin embargo Seifer, con mejor oído que yo, nos dijo lo que había podido escuchar

-Parece que están arreglando algo de la torre. Creo que quieren ponerla a funcionar de nuevo.

-¿Entonces que pretendes hacer?-preguntó Zell, cuya respuesta era más que evidente, conociendo a Seifer.

-Entrar a buscar más peleas

-¿En serio? Dime una cosa ¿por qué te gusta tanto pelear y matar a tantos enemigos?

-Porque me siento más cerca de alcanzar mi sueño a cada enemigo que derroto

-¿Tu sueño?-le pregunté extrañado, nunca me había hablado de ese "sueño" ni de sus aspiraciones

-Sí...todos tienen un sueño que persiguen...un sueño glorioso-mientras decía esto levantaba el brazo con el que sujetaba el sable-pistola con aire victorioso

-Si todos tienen un sueño...¿cuál es el tuyo Squall?-

-No me gusta hablar de eso-pensé que Zell era muy listo, en vez de hablar él del suyo creyó más conveniente que los demás hablasen...

Mi única aspiración era poder convertirme en un Seed y emprender multitud de viajes para conocer mundo. Pero no era algo que me motivase tanto como le pasaba a Seifer. Ni siquiera el sueño con la misteriosa chica, el cual apenas recordaba, tenía cosas mejores en que pensar

-¡Vamos Squall, no seas así hombre!

-Zell, si he dicho que no me gusta es que no me gusta

-Vengaa...

No nos dimos cuenta de que Seifer había bajado por el camino que llegaba hasta abajo e iba hacia la entrada.

-Ya os hablaré de mis sueños de gloria-gritó mientras entraba a la torre.

-Sigámosle ¿no? que nos va a dejar sin...

¡PIP PIP PIP PIP!

-¿Qué es eso?-era un pitido, similar al de un despertador

-No sé...anda mira, tú comunicador está iluminándose

Levanté mi brazo izquierdo y miré mi comunicador, que efectivamente se estaba iluminando, uno de los botones y en la pantalla aparecía "Instructora Quistis Trepe". Apreté el botón y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Quistis

¿Squall? ¿Dónde diablos estáis?

-Ufff...es una larga historia

Sí la cual me explicaras más tarde. Se ha dado la orden de retirada para los Seeds y aspirantes a Seeds. Debéis reuniros en la playa a las 19:00 horas

-¿Ahora?-exclamó Zell

Sí, ya sabéis que la orden de retirada se debe acatar estrictamente se oye una tremenda explosión y detrás de la imagen de Quistis aparece una columna de humo Os tengo que dejar y la imagen desapareció, dejando la pantalla en su estado normal. La verdad es que nos quedaba algo más de una hora para volvernos. Pero teníamos un gran problema, debíamos avisar a Seifer, el cual debía estar despachando soldados en la torre, y el camino hasta allí desde la plaza, lo habíamos hecho en media hora larga, un tiempo incrementado lógicamente por las peleas con los monstruos con los que nos habíamos cruzado por dicho camino y con Venoma. Todo eso sin hablar del tiempo que habíamos echado en ir desde la playa a la plaza...

-En fin, creo que es hora de bajar ¿no?-me dijo Zell, que se acercó al filo del barranco y miraba hacia abajo

-Sí ya...-miraba tras nuestra pues juraría que había oído pasos. ¿Nos habrían visto?...

-¡¡Allá voyyyyyyyyyy...!-exclamó Zell y al ver que hacía...ya no estaba, ¡había saltado!-venga Squall, salta, se puede saltar sin sufrir daños-me dijo desde abajo

Suspiré y comprobé qué altura había. Se me antojó mucha altura para saltar sin más. Miré a Zell y pensé que, si lo había conseguido él ¿por qué no lo iba a conseguir yo? Me preparé para saltar...

-¡¡¡¡AYUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-una fuerza invisible me empujó lanzándome al vacío. Reaccioné con la suficiente antelación para no estrellar mi cabeza contra el suelo e intenté caer lo mejor que pude

-¡Qué estilo tienes saltando!-comentó Zell y esta vez intenté creerme que lo decía realmente en broma porque sino...

Me incorporé y me sorprendí al ver que alguien más había caído conmigo, supuestamente lo que me había catapultado al vacío. Era una persona, una chica que vestía el uniforme del jardín que se incorporó, se sacudió la ropa y...

-¡Anda si eres tú!-se trataba ni más ni menos que de la chica a la que por la mañana le mostré el jardín a través del panel

-¿Y ahora por qué corrías?-le pregunté con sarcasmo pues de seguro que ella me había lanzado por los aires

-Estoooo...-alzó la vista por encima de nuestras cabezas, y pude ver cómo en lo alto del barranco había...

-¡Dios santo!-musitó Zell

-¿Te perseguían cinco Venoma?-a falta de uno, había cinco Venoma idénticos al que habíamos matado en la subida hasta allí. Nos acechaban pero dudé que fueran capaces de saltar...al menos que continuarán bajando por el camino que antes tomó Seifer

-Cinco no, eran más de cinco, al menos ocho lo que pasa que, antes de separarme de mi grupo, matamos a dos y uno estaba malherido

-Guau...-dijo Zell estupefacto, mirando a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos

-Ya veo...-dije quitándole importancia-...¿cómo te llamas?

-Es verdad, al final no te dije mi nombre. Me llamo Selphie

-Yo soy...

-No me lo digas, muchos hablan de ti, te llamas Squall. Y tú...

-Soy Zell Dintch

-¡Ahh! Tú eres el que siempre se queda sin bocata en la cafeteria-reprimí una carcajada para no enojar más al pobre Zell. Manteniendo la compostura le dije

-Supongo que sabrás que han dado la orden de retirada. Tenemos que entrar a buscar a Seifer

-Anda ¿y esta torre qué es?-preguntó la chica, alzando la vista hasta lo alto

-Creo que la Torre de Transmisión y los de Galbadia parece ser que la están reparando-le expliqué mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada. Pensé que con un poco de suerte podríamos entrar sin llamar la atención...pero cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Seifer, esa idea se evaporó

-¡Gallinas!-exclamó a la vez que dos soldados de Galbadia huían de sus golpes e intentaban salir menos malheridos de lo que ya estaban. Décimas de segundos después se dio la vuelta

-¡Seifer esper...!-me dejó con la palabra en la boca, se había ido ya. No tuvimos más remedio que entrar. Recé por que no hubiese soldados sino no llegaríamos a tiempo a la playa. Aunque todavía eran las seis y cuarto pasadas. Por suerte Seifer ya se había hecho notar. En aquella sala circular, cuyo centro era el montacargas (el cual acababa de bajar, de dejar a Seifer en el nivel superior), había al menos seis cuerpos de soldados, algunos inertes, otros aún se agitaban, moribundos. Una buena carnicería. A un lado pude distinguir un brillo de tono rosado en el suelo: un punto de extracción. Era otra manera de adquirir y aprender hechizos. Me acerqué para extraer la magia que contenía: Tiniebla, un hechizo de estado, no muy fácil de encontrar en monstruos o humanos. Normalmente los puntos de extracción contenían hechizos no muy habituales, como los hechizos comunes de grado + o del tipo del que había extraído

-¿Subimos?-preguntó Selphie mientras tanto

-Qué remedio-los tres subimos a él y en pocos segundos comenzó a funcionar y a ascender. Lo hacía muy lentamente, lo que nos permitió oír una conversación procedente de arriba, dificultada por el ruido de unos chispazos

-¿Capitán Biggs?

-...

-¿Capitán? Según informes, en el nivel superior de la torre se ha observado una sombra fantasmagórica...

-¡Calla! ¿No ves que estoy reparando esto? ¡¿Cómo puede un soldado de mi rango estar reparando esto!

-...Yo haré la patrulla mientras termina capitán.

El montacargas terminó de subir y vimos uno de los dueños de esas voces. Era un soldado de rango mayor, vestido de rojo y que ni se percató de nuestra presencia, estaba muy ocupado reparando la antena. Pocos segundos después dio un último chispazo y se puso todo el sistema en funcionamiento, un sistema que llevaba años sin hacerlo. El suelo comenzó a temblar y la cumbre de la torre, que asemejaba a una antena parabólica se abrió mirando al cielo y lanzó un luminoso rayo

-¿Qué haces?-el soldado parecía haber terminado su trabajo y ahora admiraba el resultado con satisfacción. Yo busqué a nuestra alrededor a Seifer, el cual no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿No era él quien había subido? El soldado (que por la conversación oída antes se llamaba Biggs) se dio la vuelta y nos miraba sorprendido. Estaba claro que no nos esperaba

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¡Wedge encárgate de ellos!-miré a mi alrededor; no había nadie más que nosotros tres-¿Wedge?-nos miró a cada uno detenidamente. Selphie relajó su posición y lo miró divertida, Zell puso los brazos en jarra y yo me crucé de brazos. Dándose cuenta de que estaba en minoría empezó a caminar de lado hacia el montacargas-...oh...yo ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí así que...-el montacargas (no me di cuenta que había bajado) llegó trayendo consigo a Seifer, el cual le hirió en el hombro (aunque creo que no le hizo daño, sólo saltó por los aires una parte de su uniforme).

-¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRR! ¡COMO OS ATREVÉIS A METEROS CON BIGGS

-Jejejejejeje-a Seifer no se le ocurrió otra idea que soltar una risotada provocando la ira del soldado, que decidió enfrentarse a nosotros a pesar de la inferioridad numérica. Un error fatal para él porque le dejamos fuera de combate en poco tiempo. Apenas había caído cuando apareció un soldado raso...

-¡Capitán!

-¡Wedge! ¿Dónde estabas metido?

-Patrullando...¿qué hace el enemigo aquí arriba?

-¡Este mes te quedas sin paga!

-¡Hoy mejor me hubiera quedado en casa!

Biggs pareció recuperarse, se incorporó para apoyar a su soldado. Poco les sirvió porque una terrible ventisca se los llevó lejos de allí. Zell, Selphie, Seifer y yo nos quedamos estupefactos ¿qué era aquello? Nadie dijo nada hasta que un monstruo volador de tamaño descomunal se plantó en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes estaban Biggs y Wedge

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó Zell sin apartar la vista de él

-Ahora lo averiguaremos-dije con seguridad. En caso de que no conocieras al monstruo había un hechizo, no muy fácil de conseguir que te brindaba la facultad de descubrir todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de un monstruo, qué tipo era y una noción aproximada de su resistencia física (o su vitalidad).Se trataba de la magia Libra. Me concentré y la utilicé-Se trata de Elviore, un monstruo invulnerable al veneno y con una buena vitalidad. Es posible que tengamos que invocar a nuestros guardianes

-Ajá...-dijo Zell mientras Elviore se cansaba de mirarnos y decidía pasar a la acción y atacó a Selphie, la cual esquivó sus garras de milagro. Zell aprovechó esas milésimas de segundo para golpearle aunque parecía que no le afectaba. Y yo mientras me dediqué a captar si había algunas magias interesantes para extraer...y sorprendentemente, noté que había algo más que dispuse a extraer, creyendo que era una magia nueva pero no, salió del cuerpo de Elviore un haz de energía luminosa, azulada, propia de los guardianes y la extraje. Noté la presencia del ser en mi cerebro pero no tenía tiempo de ponerme a ver qué guardián era ni me dio porque mi distracción me paso factura. Elviore lanzó un hechizo Electro contra mi. Sentí como se me erizaban los pelos a causa de al electricidad y como me debilitaba. Fue una sensación que duró apenas unos segundos pero es muy dolorosa y desagradable. Levanté la vista para ver como Zell salía despedido a unos metros de distancia tras un zarpazo del monstruo. Cayó al suelo quejándose de los cortes que tenía en uno de sus brazos, mientras tanto, Elviore se dirigió de nuevo a él para rematarlo. Volaba algo lento así que aproveché para atacarle con Revolver sin embargo, antes de dar el golpe, el monstruo se giró sobre sí mismo y me miró a mi, que acababa de darle al suelo...y a Selphie que había sacado su arma, Cadet, una especie de nunchaku y había golpeado a Elviore desviando su atención de Zell. Corrí hacia el chico, para curarle con magia, no había tiempo de buscar las pociones. Seifer, que apenas había participado en la batalla (parecía que estuviese aburrido) se decidió por una buena ofensiva, lanzándole una buena cantidad de hechizos Electro y Hielo, uno tras otro. Durante ese tiempo en que recibía los golpes nosotros nos preparamos para una última ofensiva...algo inútil porque en cuanto Seifer dejó de atacarle Elviore aprovechó para dar un gran golpe: abrió sus fauces de las que salieron remolinos de fuertes viento que nos azotó lanzándonos a todos por los aires. Selphie fue a parar contra Seifer, el cual había permanecido en todo momento cerca del montacargas; le hizo caer al suelo prácticamente sobre el montacargas, que por inercia los llevó hasta abajo. Zell cayó a escasos centímetros del filo de aquel lugar que estaba rodeado por vacío y yo...pues a punto estuve de precipitarme a ese vacío si no hubiera sido porque me aferré al filo a tiempo. Miré hacía abajo y sentí como el vértigo estaba invadiéndome. "¡No! Debo ser fuerte. Vamos Squall, no mires abajo e intenta subir" me dije pero no podía, sentía todavía debilidad por el hechizo. Estaba claro que aquel hechizo que me lanzó tenía más potencia que un hechizo Electro, normal y corriente. Por lo que había estudiado, había unos hechizos llamados de grado + o + por ser hechizos más potentes y eficaces que los normales. Para conseguirlo, se podía utilizar ciertas habilidades especiales o a través de un punto de extracción.

-¿Squall?-oí que me llamaba Zell por encima de mi cabeza con voz queda. Debía estar buscándome a su alrededor

-¡Zell...debajo tuya! Ayúdame-el rubio bajó al fin la mirada y me ayudó a subir. Para nuestro pesar Elviore se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y se dirigió a nosotros. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía a Revolver en la mano y sentí un vacío en el estomago. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Aquí necio!-exclamó Seifer que había vuelto a subir junto a Selphie y me lanzaba a Revolver por el aire. La cogí al vuelo al tiempo que Elviore atacaba con sus garras. Salté esquivándolas aunque Zell no tuvo tanta suerte y le hizo polvo la pierna

-¡Argghhh! ¡Mierda!

Me lancé al ataque junto a Seifer y Selphie para terminar de una vez con aquel ser. Y así lo hicimos, con un feroz ataque de los tres y algunos hechizos más que lanzamos para rematarlo. Elviore cayó al suelo y se deshizo en fragmentos de luz. Al fin pude sentarme en el suelo agotado a descansar, aunque por poco tiempo, teníamos que irnos

-Seifer...tenemos que irnos. Me llamó Quistis y hace una hora dieron la orden de retirada

-Una hora no Squall, todavía nos quedan veinte minutos-dijo Zell mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos las pociones y nos las daba

-Cht...¿la orden de retirada? ¿Tenéis idea de lo que hemos descubierto?-Seifer golpeó el suelo con su arma, furioso por no poder hacer ahora lo que quería, aunque no intuía que podía hacer más allí. A pocos metros de donde nos hallábamos estaban los cuerpos malheridos de Biggs y Wedge...a menos que se divirtiera torturándolos...

-Sí Seifer pero la orden debe acatarse...vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos que hacer todo el recorrido en los veinte minutos

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de autora 

_-Jefe ¿podríamos elegir ya la formación que irá de aquí a Deling?-me propuso Irvine. Yo me encogí de hombros y dejé que el hiciera. Veo que escoge a Rinoa y a Selphie-¿Qué te parece?-no sabía muy bien que responder, estaba un poco aturdido con lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos por lo que respondí sin pensar mucho_

_-Tú te lo has buscado_

_No sé que interpretación le dieron las chicas que se volvieron hacia mi, haciendo gestos de exasperación, disgusto y sorpresa_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Selphie con una mirada asesina-¡qué tipo más desagradable-hace un gesto de enfado y me da la espalda-con que eso piensas de nosotras..._

_-¿Ajá? Pues que así sea. Venga Señor Kinneas, vamos-veo con sorpresa como se aferra cariñosamente al brazo del francotirador_

_-Llámame Irvine, muñeca. Estoy en la gloria con dos chicas tan guapas-y por si fuera poco con la pedantería de Irvine, Selphie se aferra a su brazo también diciendo_

_-Irvinito, ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos juntos_

_Me quedé pensando que no había dicho nada malo para que reaccionaran así. No hay quien entienda las mujeres_

_-¡Qué rabia!-suelta Quistis_

_-Ese Irvine tiene un morro_

_Me quedé cuajado con los dos. ¡Ni que fuera un casanova! Por si no fuera suficiente Quistis encuentra pronto su consuelo..._

_-Venga Señor Leonheart, vamos-un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda cuando se aferró a mi brazo de igual forma que Rinoa a Irvine y preferí que era una imitación y una de sus bromas. Zell aparta la mirada se aleja y me dice_

_-Squall muévete de una vez, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos si no, no me quedaré tranquilo-a veces Zell se pasa de crío..._

¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¡Me meooooo! No es ninguna invención y no corresponde con esta parte. Si sois listos veréis que es cuando Dodonner les da las órdenes de Kramer y les explica el rollo de que tienen que matar a Edea ayudando a Irvine y tal. Resulta que en el momento en que Irvine forma el grupo con las chicas se me fue el dedo y le di a la opción de que valía...y me encontré con esa escenita. Me iba a dar algo de la risa que me dio. Siempre me había negado a esa formación, al menos la variaba y dejaba a una de las chicas y ponía a Zell o a Quistis o dejaba a un lado las tres chicas y a otro los chicos. Todo según mis necesidades. Pero nunca se me había ocurrido darle a esa opción. Mira que tiene partes cómicas el juego pero con esa me he reído más. ¿Alguien lo había probado alguna vez?

Lo he puesto ahora porque de aquí a que escriba esa parte me habré pensado mil y una veces si ponerla o no (por eso la he escrito al estilo que lleva ahora la historia).

Otra cosa que decir, dentro de dos días me quedo sin internet y hasta Agosto no pondré (en esta ocasión si que es verdad) por lo que para cuando lo ponga creo que tendré listo al menos dos capítulos, o seguro que uno.

Decir de este capítulo, que he alargado bastante más. Como veis he cambiado las tornas y he "estrenado" los comunicadores. Respecto al combate con Elviore, lo que cambiado respecto al capitulo antiguo...aunque me parece que me ha quedado casi igual de malo (lo mío no son las descripciones de combates)

**Vinagre**: killo pero si yo no puedo con tantas. Si te pasa eso te recomiendo que pongas las historias en el Alerts, que para eso está para que te avisen cuando actualizan una historia. Al menos te lo recomiendo para la mía, porque esta vez sí que voy a tardar más

**Lulu's playground23 ** espero que te guste este capitulo. Es cierto, creo que hay que variar un poco las cosas 

**Kaiser**: (ya te contesto por aquí) ya me supuse algo por el estilo porque no he recibido más rewiers de ese tipo porque también me fijé que no te dejo rr ninguna vez. Y tienes razón al decir que no se hicieron los rewiers para eso ni insultar a nadie utilizando las historias de otros.

Por ultimo agradecer a todos aquellos que han apoyado mi historia y que han ido "corriendo la voz" de un amigo a otro. Muchas gracias y espero que os siga gustando (no sabía que iba a tener tanta repercusión mis reflexiones...no si al final tengo una venilla de filosofa)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. XATM092 y la nota final

CAPITULO SIETE: X-ATM092 Y LA NOTA FINAL 

-Tenemos algo más de veinte minutos para llegar a la playa. Así que será mejor que corramos

-¿Desde cuando das tú las ordenes Leonheart?-me espetó Seifer mientras salíamos corriendo de la torre. Estuve a punto de contestarle de no ser porque un armatoste de metal cayó del cielo delante de nosotros haciendo que temblara el suelo. Nos quedamos estupefactos mirando aquella cosa. Se trataba de una especie de araña o cangrejo tamaño King Size, completamente metálico. Digo que se parecía porque de su cuerpo salían una serie de patas articuladas similares a la de los insectos. ¿Qué era exactamente? No lo sabíamos lo que estaba claro es que parecía haber caído de lo alto de la torre

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Zell rompiendo el silencio que se hizo entre nosotros mientras observábamos a aquel bicho metálico

-Valiente pregunta Dintch, ¡¡CORRE!-Seifer nos adelantó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. No creo que huyera porque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si no fuera por la orden de retirada dedicaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta en aquel ser.

Nosotros fuimos tras él pocos segundos después y la máquina parecía seguirnos. Apenas corrimos algunos metros cuando la máquina nos alcanzó y nos embistió. Fui el primero en levantarse y contraatacar con Revolver. Tal golpe que di, que si hubiera sido un ser vivo lo habría cortado en dos...pero en la máquina no tuvo efecto ninguno. Volvió a lanzarme al suelo. Zell y Selphie ya se habían incorporado y uno de ellos utilizó la magia Libra para averiguar que demonios era ese cacharro

-Ya lo tengo chicos-comentó Selphie-¡madre mía! Este cacharro se llama X-ATM092, es propiedad del ejército de Galbadia...¡y tiene una vitalidad descomunal!

-¿Para tanto es?-preguntó Zell desviando la mirada hacía mi, que acababa de ponerme en pie y ponerme a su lado

-Para el poco tiempo que tenemos sí

-¿Es vulnerable a algo?-le pregunté prestando atención a todos los movimientos del X-ATM092, que estaba estático delante de nosotros

-Sí a la electricidad-al terminar la frase la máquina nos atacó con un extraño rayo rojizo, que pasó como una cortina por nuestros pies y segundos después estallaba, hiriéndonos a todos con la explosión

-¡Al demonio!-exclamó Zell aturdido mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio

-Hay que darse prisa...-alcé mi mano apuntando hacia X-ATM092 y dejándole caer un hechizo Electro. Sin embargo no parecía haberle hecho demasiado efecto-Mierda, no sirve de nada

Zell y Selphie también lanzaron varios hechizos, tras los cuales X-ATM092 contraatacó con una fuerte embestida que nos lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Me incorporé y les dije con rapidez a los chicos

-Seguid atacándole con magia mientras yo invoco a Quetzal-les insté. Puse toda mi atención en ello, invocar un guardián requiere un tiempo, dependiendo de la concentración que pones puedes tardar más o menos. Por supuesto, dependía también de que el guardián tenga una cierta afinidad con la persona a la que está enlazada. No tienen la misma afinidad un guardián recién adquirido que un guardián adquirido hacía un tiempo.

De mi cuerpo surgió un haz de energía de color verde lima, que permaneció delante de mi, tomando forma corpórea a medida que pasaban los segundos. Cuando al fin tomó la forma completa tenía ante mí un ser de unos tres metros de altura, flotando a cierta distancia del suelo. Quetzal centró su atención en X-ATM092 que acababa de atacar con su rayo-bomba (N /A: ahora mismo no recuerdo si el ataque se llamaba así o no) a Zell y Selphie, que cayeron al suelo y tenían serias dificultades para levantarse

Ordené mentalmente a Quetzal que atacase y obedeció de inmediato. Lanzó un feroz ataque eléctrico, una especie de gran tormenta que duró unos diez segundos, suficientes para dejar fuera de combate a X-ATM092, que cayó al suelo como una araña aplastada

-¿Ya está?-me preguntó Zell con dificultad

-No me voy a quedar a comprobarlo-dije mientras hacia desaparecer a Quetzal, volvía a mi y reanudaba nuestra enloquecida carrera hacia la playa. No quería ni mirar la hora para ver que tiempo nos quedaba para llegar. Recorrimos una gran distancia en pocos minutos, llegando así al puente donde oímos de nuevo unos pasos metálicos. Volvimos la vista hacia atrás para ver como el X-ATM092 se acercaba con rapidez a nosotros. No imaginé que aquel trasto pudiera correr tanto después de recibir una descarga como la de Quetzal. No parecía tener daños graves y funcionaba a la perfección.

-¡SQUALL NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PLANTADO!-me chilló Selphie, que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia. Tenía razón, lo último que debería haber hecho es quedarme plantado allí mirando como un idiota a X-ATM092, el cual se acercaba cada vez más. Cuando creíamos que nos habíamos librado de él, nos cortó el paso justo a la entrada de Dollet.

-¿Y este no estaba soltando chispazos?

-Supuestamente-le contesté a Zell mientras me retrasaba unos pasos y volvía a invocar a Quetzal. Maldecí la hora en que Seifer se perdió de vista y nos dejó a los tres plantados allí, enfrentándonos a un trasto que nos había enviado el ejército de Galbadia (¿por qué sigo pensando que pudo haber sido Biggs?) y que parecía no sufrir daños con nuestros ataques. Y aún así fui un iluso al pensar que con el segundo ataque de Quetzal, lo había conseguido chamuscar, pero cuando ya recorríamos las calles de Dollet, volvió a la carga. Zell y Selphie corrían algunos metros de distancia de mi, porque echaron a correr mientras yo aún recuperaba a Quetzal.

¡¡_CLONG CLONG CLONG CLONG!_

Cada vez lo notaba más cerca de mi y temí que me atrapara. Luego noté un estruendo y me giré unos segundos para ver como aplastaba un coche aparcado en la calle. Corrí todavía más si me era posible y me alegré cuando alcancé a ver la playa. Todas las embarcaciones ya habían partido y la única que quedaba era la nuestra. Llegué al tramo de escalera que bajaba a la arena, y en vez de bajar los salté del tirón, cayendo a la arena, tras dar una acrobática voltereta y cayendo sentado al suelo. Me levanté de inmediato y corrí hacia la embarcación que se estaba poniendo en marcha. La compuerta estaba abierta y Zell me apremiaba para que me diese prisa. Llegando a la orilla di otro salto sin saber que X-ATM092 preparaba un ataque; sentí unos sonidos de metralla pero no noté que fuese atacado. Al caer (dolorosamente) de bruces en el suelo de la embarcación, a los pies de Zell me volví para ver como X-ATM092 caía por fin destrozado.

-Ha sido Quistis desde el puesto de lo alto de la embarcación-me explicó Zell mientras entrábamos. A poca distancia estaba Selphie, que estaba muy pálida. La chica vivía muy intensamente cada instante

-¡Qué poco ha faltado para que te hiciera picadillo!-su voz era aliviada aunque con algo de tensión

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí Selphie?-le pregunté al recordar que aquel no era su grupo

-Mi embarcación había partido ya cuando llegué a la playa...

-...por si no lo sabías habéis llegado diez minutos tarde-Quistis llegó hasta nosotros, acompañada de Shu y con gran enojo. Me lo estaba viendo venir. Les seguía Seifer de cerca-¿se puede saber donde habéis estado?-preguntó mirándonos a los tres y luego a Seifer, que parecía no haber dicho nada. Había decidido esperarnos...

-Ehm...-miré a Seifer con elocuencia y él me devolvió una mirada asesina. No tuvo más remedio que dar un informe completo de nuestra misión y no lo sentí pues había sido idea suya. Se tenía que atener a las consecuencias

-Tío...ahí va nuestro suspenso-comentó en voz baja Zell que no dejaba de mirar la expresión ceñuda de Quistis a medida que hablaba Seifer. La verdad es que por un lado Zell tenía razón, nos podían suspender por lo que habíamos hecho, desobedecer a nuestros superiores...pero claro, obedeciendo órdenes de nuestro jefe por lo que también llegué a pensar que tal vez no sucediera así. Es más, habíamos descubiertos las verdaderas intenciones del ejército de Galbadia con su invasión. Además no sería justo suspender después de tanto entrenamiento y preparación para que tuviese que esperar un año más para hacer de nuevo el examen

Mientras tanto fui al ordenador que disponíamos en el barco, para buscar información sobre el guardián que acababa de coger de Elviore. A mi comunicador se le había agotado la batería. Era la única pega de aquel objeto de alta tecnología, que tenía unas baterías que se agotaban con frecuencia. En fin, encendí el ordenador y puse mi mano en la superficie plana para transferir el guardián en cuestión al ordenador y examinarlo. Era una operación complicada y lenta, hasta cinco minutos después no pude leer nada en la pantalla. Se llamaba Sirena (pues su forma era de mujer-pez) cuya especialidad era el agua (por supuesto) y su ataque especial era Canto Mesmerizante. Enlazarlo provocaría que pudiese especializarme en los ataques de estado tales como Morfeo o Tiniebla. Al hacer la operación inversa y volverme, vi que Seifer ya había terminado su informe

-Squall, entrégame tu comunicador-me pidió Quistis acercándose a mi-nos lo tenemos que quedar para que...para que lo configuremos después si os graduáis como Seeds

-Vale-me desabroché el aparato de la muñeca y se lo entregué-aunque está sin baterías

-Me lo imagino

Noté como la embarcación iba aminorando la marcha, estaríamos cerca de Balamb. Salimos todos de la embarcación, y el último en hacerlo fue Seifer. En el puerto lo esperaban su secuaces Viento y Trueno

-¿Cómo te ha ido Seifer?-le preguntó Trueno con su habla peculiar, de comerse letras y cecear. Igual de peculiar que la de Viento, que sólo hablaba casi con monosílabos o palabras sueltas pero con un gran significado...para aquellos que la conocían y sabían que hablaba así-¿es duro ser jefe?

-¡Bah! No han hecho más que darme problemas-respondió, lo que provocó la ira e indignación de los demás, especialmente de Zell, que apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes

-Será mamón-murmuró por lo bajo, porque sabía que si lo decía más alto podría correr la sangre al mar-problemas los que ha causado él

-Chicos, me gustaría daros la enhorabuena, descartando algunos matices creo que lo habéis hecho muy bien

-Gracias-respondí escuetamente

-¿Y Seifer?

-Allí...se acaba de ir sólo en el coche del jardín-le respondió Zell con amargura, mirando al frente y señalando con un dedo al mencionado vehículo, que se acababa de marchar por la carretera que se adentraba en la ciudad

-Bueno creo que ya sabrá que estáis libres hasta la noche, aunque tendréis que ir antes para conocer vuestros resultados y preparaos para la cena y el baile de graduación si tenéis la suerte de aprobar-asentimos y caminamos por la carretera por donde se había ido Seifer

-¡Qué rabia! Después de tanto batallar lo último que se me apetece es irme andando hasta el jardín. ¿Alquilamos un coche?

-No seas flojo, hombre, así estiras las piernas

Zell cambió de parecer cuando nos pasamos por la armería a admirar todas las armas nuevas y las piezas para reformar las nuestras (con el inconveniente de que valían un precio desorbitado). Muy cerca estaba su casa por la que se pasó un momento. Su madre estaba atareando en la diminuta cocina de la casa. Los hogares de Balamb eran muy pequeños pero acogedores, apenas consistían en una pequeña cocina, un salón-comedor y una salita, además de dos habitaciones también de reducidas dimensiones, en las que en algunas casas estaban en la segunda planta

-Mamá, estoy en casa

-¡Hola Zell! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Son tus amigos?

-Sí más o menos-y volviéndose a nosotros añadió-es mi casa cuidadito con lo que tocáis o hacéis

-¿Y esas pintas?-preguntó la buena señora, mirándonos de arriba abajo. La verdad es que nuestras pintas no eran de que acabábamos de salir del jardín a respirar la brisa marina del pueblo. Teníamos el uniforme rasgado que descubrían algunas zonas del cuerpo magulladas, otras zonas de la ropa ensuciadas o con sangre reseca...

-Es que acabo de hacer el examen práctico de aspirante a Seed

-Ahhh ya decía yo...espero que apruebes, me harías muy feliz...aunque no me hace mucha gracia que estés viajando por ahí, arriesgando tu vida...

-¡Mamá!-dijo Zell ruborizado. Quien me iba a decir que iba a ver a Zell, un joven luchador y duro ruborizarse por tal cosa.

Pasamos casi cerca de una hora bajo la hospitalidad de la madre de Zell y descansamos un poco. Al ver que iba a anochecer pronto nos despedimos y aligeramos el paso hacia el jardín. Hasta que no llegamos a la entrada no dejamos de caminar. Zell se estiró mucho y bostezó, tras lo cual dijo

-¡Ya hemos llegado! Ahora a esperar a que nos den los resultados. En fin, ¡nos vemos! Yo me voy a comer algo a la cafetería

Selphie y yo nos miramos con sarcasmo. Acababa de comer en su casa y ya tenía hambre

-Yo también me voy Squall, ¡hasta luego!-me dijo la chica y se perdió de vista pronto. Yo también me puse en marcha con paso tranquilo. El jardín parecía inalterable a pesar de que fuera se había librado una batalla. Su actividad era la misma de siempre a esa hora con la excepción de la inusitada presencia de algunas instructoras y el director, hablando delante del panel de información. Me picaba la curiosidad porque sabía que hablaban del examen, y más cuando al acercarme vi que se trataba de Quistis y Shu. Aminoré aún más la marcha y con mucho disimulo pasé junto a ellas, supuestamente yendo en dirección al pasillo de la derecha.

- Misión cumplida, ha sido un trabajo bien hecho ¿verdad? Y todos los aspirantes a Seed están a salvo...aunque no sabíamos que el objetivo real de Galbadia era la torre de transmisiones-era Quistis quien hablaba, parecía muy satisfecha. Me alegré de que nuestro trabajo hubiera servido de algo, a pesar de habernos saltado algunas normas. Cid Kramer dio una buena noticia...a medias

-Hemos recibido un aviso del gobierno de Dollet diciendo que el ejército de Galbadia ha aceptado retirarse con la condición de que se mantenga la torre en condiciones de transmitir-¿de mantener la torre en condiciones de transmitir? Eso me hizo pensar que había algo anormal en eso. No oí la opinión de las tres personas reunidas porque lo último que oí en la lejanía (me estaba acercando a la biblioteca)

-Bueno, lo importante es que se hayan retirado. Si hubieran resistido más, hubiéramos ganado más dinero, ¡lástima!

Delante mía estaba Seifer, que parecía que acababa de salir de la biblioteca. Normalmente, si no me provocaba, pasaba a su lado como si nada chocando a veces nuestros hombros, embistiendo con fuerza para intentar hacer tambalear al otro. Pero entonces no lo hice, me quedé plantando mirando su semblante entre serio y abatido. Era una mirada tan extraña que mis pies se clavaron en el suelo

-¿Lo has oído?-me dijo en voz baja, apenas lo oí

-No ¿el qué?

-He estado dando una vuelta por todo el jardín y todo el mundo habla de lo mismo-recordé que él había llegado al jardín muchísimo antes que nosotros y habría oído más rumores que nosotros sobre el examen. Esperé con impaciencia a que siguiese hablando pues hizo una pausa-hablan sobre la torre. ¿Te das cuenta de que si hubiéramos estado más tiempo ahora seríamos héroes para la gente de Dollet?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Si sólo buscabas pelea-a mi espalda había sonado una voz femenina muy conocida, Quistis, que venía acompañada de Shu

-Instructora...así se me quitan las ganas de estudiar-"pero si tiene razón"pensé, lo que no me esperaba lo que añadió Seifer-aunque una instructora de tres al cuarto como tú nunca lo entendería

Me quedé helado como si un viento gélido hubiera soplado en ese momento. No me podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Seifer había sido violento, ofensivo en palabras y un chulo pero jamás había hecho eso con sus superiores. Quistis se había quedado sin palabras con el gesto desencajado. Shu contestó por ella, con el cejo fruncido

-¡Seifer te estás pasando! Tendrás que responsabilizarte por haber alejado al grupo de su puesto asignado

-La responsabilidad de un comandante consiste en tomar las medidas más adecuadas para cada situación-al oír "comandante" no sabía si reír o llorar por el lío en que se iba a meter. Llamarse a sí mismo comandante, el alumno que más veces había repetido el examen de aspirante a Seed.

-¿Cómo que comandante? ¡Si ni siquiera has podido llegar a Seed!-sentí un cierto mareo. ¿Ya se sabían las calificaciones? Observé como Shu se volvía y hacía una señal al director para que se acercase. En cuanto estuvo muy cerca Shu se fue. Antes de dirigirse a Seifer, el señor Kramer habló en voz muy baja con Quistis. No supe que le dijo, pero ella se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza. Tampoco pude ver su cara. Con semblante muy serio, Cid Kramer se dirigió a Seifer

-Seifer me veo en la obligación de castigarte por tu irresponsabilidad. Sé que al final resultó acertado pero debo hacerlo para mantener la disciplina en la academia. Entiendo tu actuación, en cierto modo pero no quiero que os convirtáis en simples mercenarios, ni que obedezcáis órdenes como autómatas...

-Señor ya es la hora de volver a su despacho-detrás del director había aparecido de repente un profesor. Siempre me han dado la sensación de que aparecen en el momento menos oportuno para interrumpir con frases como esa. ¿Tan ajetreada era la vida de un director? Sólo con el tiempo descubriría que no era para tanto...

Vi que Cid Kramer asentía pero que volvía la vista hacia Seifer...que en esta ocasión, estaba cabizbajo, reflejado en el rostro su orgullo herido. Me fui de allí, pensé que era el momento de marcharme. Sin embargo apenas di dos pasos cuando una voz por megafonía anunció

"A todos los aspirantes de Seed que han realizado hoy el examen práctico, preséntesen en el pasillo delante de las aulas de la segunda planta, donde se les dará los resultados. Repito..."mi estómago dio una sacudida mientras corría hacia el ascensor (tras dejar atrás a Seifer y al director...). Mientras subía a la segunda planta me di cuenta que los resultados ocupaban ahora mis pensamientos y me olvidé de lo que podría estar pasándole a Seifer o que le había dicho el señor Kramer a Quistis. Me bajé y me dirigí a las aulas. Pude comprobar por mi mismo que no era el único invadido por los nervios. Zell daba vueltas, como siempre a un lado y a otro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Selphie estaba charlando con una compañera, al igual que hacían otros, que si no estaban apoyados en la pared, de brazos cruzados. Cerca de la puerta estaban Viento y Trueno, que se quedaron mirándome, cuando llegué. Decidí formar parte del grupo de "los que esperan apoyados en la pared", apartado de los demás claro. Pasado unos cinco minutos se oyeron los pasos de alguien por el pasillo, era un profesor. Zell se quedó muy quieto en una postura extravagante mientras que los demás guardaron silencio

-Estos son los nombres de los que han pasado el examen de hoy: Dintch, Zell-el chico dio un enorme salto de alegría mientras gritaba "¡yupi!"-Leonheart Squall-creí que me había dado un infarto. Del vuelco que me dio el corazón me dio en el pecho una punzada-...Tilmit Selphie-la chica dio un gritito de alegría. No oí el otro nombre que le quedaba por decir porque ya estaba montado en el ascensor con un muy sonriente Zell y Selphie que vino dando saltos por el pasillo y canturreando. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando llegó un compañero más corriendo, un chico moreno de pelo corto, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Nida...

CONTINUARÁ...

**_Notas de autora: _**¡****Fiuuu! He tardado muchísimo con este capítulo. También es verdad que durante el tiempo que no he tenido internet, apenas he escrito. Entre que el ordenador fallaba mucho y que no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir...

Lo que más me ha costado escribir, como no ha sido el combate con el robot de Galbadia, porque no creo que sea necesario repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Sobre el próximo capítulo decir que habrá cambios mayores que en éste y el capítulo ocho antiguo. Squall volverá a recordar, ahora que está más tranquilo, su extraño sueño, con mucha más nitidez que veces anteriores


	8. El baile

**C_APITULO OCHO: EL BAILE_**

Al llegar al despacho del director nos alineamos delante de su mesa y saludamos

-Estos son los cuatro alumnos que han superado el examen de aspirante a Seed de hoy, señor-explicó el profesor que había junto a la mesa del director

-Enhorabuena a todos-dijo con su habitual calma- Como Seeds a partir de ahora recibiréis misiones por todo el mundo. El jardín de Balamb está orgulloso de mostrar al mundo, la formidable unidad de guerreros especializados, inigualables en combates. Pero cuando sea el momento...

-Señor, le pido que sea breve, es casi la hora de la reunión-todos volvimos la mirada hacia el profesor. Definitivamente eran bastante irritantes -los Seeds son un bien muy valioso para el jardín, el valor y la reputación depende de cada uno, por eso debéis esforzaros al máximo-dirige la mirada al director-¿es lo que quería decir?-Cid Kramer carraspeó y prosiguió hablando

-Aquí tenéis vuestras calificaciones y vuestros rangos Seed...-el director se levantó y se dirigió a Selphie, la primera de la fila empezando por la izquierda. Yo estaba el último y no llegó hasta dos minutos después. Al igual que con los demás, se acercó a mi mucho, me entregó el certificado y me susurró para que los otros no lo oyeran

-Me alegra ver que por fin hay un especialista del sable-pistola en nuestras filas. Espero que sigas entrenando duro

Tras dichas palabras volvió a su sitio, dio por finalizada la ceremonia y nos pudimos retirar. Bajamos a la segunda planta donde fuimos recibidos por una ovación de aplausos por parte de los que no habían aprobado. Vi que Seifer y sus compinches no estaban. Poco después, mientras mis compañeros charlaban sin rencores con los demás me dirigí hacia las habitaciones

La frase que más oí en lo que restaba de tarde hasta el momento de la fiesta "¿puedo ser tu acompañante en el baile?". Me cansé de decir lo mismo a todas las chicas que me lo proponían, chicas de todas las edades, de muchas especialidades (incluso Seeds) y de físicos diferentes: altas, bajas, guapas, feas, gordas, delgadas, pelo largo, pelo corto, morenas, rubias...

Fue el momento en que me di cuenta la cantidad de chicas que residían entonces en el jardín. Por supuesto no me interesaba para nada ninguna de ellas y menos porque sospechaba que algunas querían ir de "enganche". La razón: la fiesta era única y exclusiva para Seeds y para los recién graduados aquel día y los otros dos exámenes que se hicieron las semanas anteriores. Normalmente, hacían cada año tres exámenes, porque según qué tipo de misión podían mandar un número determinado de aspirantes, que siempre era un grupo muy numeroso lo que obligaba a hacer más de un examen, siempre uno por semana, pues requería mucha preparación de medios y materiales.

Entonces, nadie más podía acudir al baile, a menos que fuera un acompañante de alguno de los recién graduados o de un Seed. Aunque pareciese cosa sencilla y que pudiese congregar más gente de la cuenta al final no había tanta gente. De todos modos también había alumnos poco interesados en esa fiesta. Así que nada, debía de tener mucho éxito entre el personal femenino y debió de correrse la voz de que me había graduado y muchísimas chicas me asaltaron durante la hora y media que estuve entre la cafetería y el patio (me senté en un lugar poco transitado para relajarme) para ver si aceptaba que viniesen conmigo. Ya no sabía que inventarme para decirles que no quería que me acompañasen sin herirlas demasiado pero a la sexta chica lo dejé muy claro

-No tengo interés en ir contigo ni con nadie ¿lo has entendido?-debí decírselo con un tono poco adecuado, porque la chica en cuestión, de unos catorce o quince años me miró entre odio e indignación con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las siguientes que vinieron me lo pidieron con más delicadeza, temiendo que respondiese igual. Terminé por irme a resguardarme a mi habitación rezando que no fuesen a buscarme allí. En una de las ocasiones Zell me dijo

-Tío no seas así...¿sabías que muchas de esas chicas pertenecen a tu club secreto de fans?-lo dijo entre risitas así que me lo tome a broma...pero bien mirado podía ser...

Al llegar a mi habitación y entrar de golpe choqué por enésima vez con Selphie, mi compañera de habitación

-Ohh lo siento-dije con voz entrecortada...y más cuando vi que la chica ya estaba ataviada con el uniforme de gala. Era muy similar al uniforme habitual de alumno pero con un color más oscuro y era mucho más elegante y como no, no servía para el combate, era una vestimenta especial para eventos como aquel y lo íbamos a utilizar en más de una ocasión. Con el acoso de las chicas no me di cuenta del hervidero de alumnos y del personal de lavandería que iba de aquí para allá por los pasillos que guiaban a un ala u otra de los dormitorios, llevando los trajes recién lavados y planchados, tanto para los graduados como para los que ya eran Seeds y no estaban en alguna misión.

-Me queda bien ¿verdad?-y como no esperaba respuesta por mi parte dijo-el tuyo está sobre tu cama y lo que habías mandado esta mañana a lavar

Me alegré de tener tan pronto la ropa. Cogí la bolsa con el bien doblado uniforme de gala y me encerré en el baño. Me daría una ducha rápida para relajarme y mitigar el cansancio. Tenía suerte de no ser una persona que tendiese a bailar...

Una hora y media después me encontraba con la espalda apoyada en un pilar y bebiendo un licor sin alcohol. Observaba la pista de baile donde algunas chicas que me habían pedido salir con ellas esa noche, bailaban con otro chico y casi todas ellas me dedicaron una mirada asesina cuando pasaban cerca mía. Estaba desesperado. ¿No había sido suficiente lo de aquella tarde? Todavía no se enteraban que no quería la compañía de nadie, no la necesitaba. Me gustaba la soledad, para mi significaba tranquilidad, no tener que preocuparme más que por mi mismo. Para mi el amor o la amistad era estar dependiendo de alguien o que los demás dependan de ti y estar pendiente de que todo vaya bien...

Lo curioso era que sospechaba que antes no era así. Cada vez que mi mente se centraba en ese tema una vocecita me decía que antes yo no pensaba así, a lo que yo me preguntaba ¿cuándo era ese antes? Claro que eso iba a cambiar esa noche, empezando porque iba a recordar el sueño de nuevo, sabría que tal vez era algo más que un simple sueño y conocería a alguien que recuperase a un Squall distinto, perdido en el pasado, y que yo desconocía.

Aunque, en el momento en que Zell se me acercaba, ni sospechaba lo que iba a ocurrir después.

-¡Eh Squall! ¡Cómo mola ya somos Seeds! Chócala-su gran afición; extendía su mano hacia mi para que yo le chocase con la mía, cosa que como siempre no hice-Vaya, Seed o no Seed veo que sigues siendo el mismo. Me voy-dijo volviendo la vista hacia atrás, sospeché que centraba su mirada en una chica que estaba sentada sola en una mesa-tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer que quedarme a hablar contigo-dijo en tono burlón y se fue a dicha mesa. Por el camino se encontró con Selphie que le preguntó con rapidez

-¡Zell! ¿te quieres apuntar al comité organizador de festival estudiantil?

-Estoo...no gracias...estoy muy ocupado, ¡adiós!-la chica apenas oyó la respuesta del rubio cuando se acercó a mi

-¡Squall! ¿te gustaría apuntarte? Puedes ayudar cuando tengas un momento-no me lo pensé mucho. Me miraba con ojos suplicantes y sabía que si me negaba se pondría pesada-vale, podría apuntarme

-¡¡Bien!-dio un saltito de alegría-ahora estaremos ocupados con las misiones pero tendremos que encontrar un hueco ¿vale? ¡nos vemos!

Decidí darme una vuelta por la mesa donde estaban los platos con comida y comer algo. Luego volví a mi puesto, apoyado en el pilar. Era un sitio bastante relajado y se podía observar toda la gran sala desde allí. Se trataba de una gran sala que había en la segunda planta y que sólo se utilizaba para eventos como ese (casi siempre se hacía el mismo). Una bóveda de cristal cubría todo el techo de la sala, lo que añadía gran belleza al evento, pues el cielo estaba despejado y cubierto de millones de estrellas. Muy cerca mía estaba la pista de baile donde muchas parejas bailaban la música amenizada por una orquesta famosa en todo el mundo. La bebida que distribuían eran licores sin alcohol. Muchos de nosotros éramos menores y no deberíamos beber alcohol. De todas maneras sabía que en otras ocasiones, en las que habían permitido beber, habían tenido problemas, ya sean peleas durante la velada o alumnos que no acudían a clase por la resaca

En fin, estuve casi una hora, desde que se fue Selphie, en el mismo sitio, bebiendo y comiendo. Vi a Zell entrar en la pista en varias ocasiones en compañía de la chica que había visto sentada en la mesa con él y a Selphie danzando por un lado y otro de la sala, captando gente para que se uniera al comité organizador del festival. Estaba empezando a aburrirme. Alcé la vista al cielo estrellado visto a través del cristal justo en el momento en que una estrella fugaz cruzaba ese cielo. Seguí con la vista la estrella fugaz que se perdió en un punto muerto desde donde yo me encontraba. Al bajar mi mirada de nuevo a la pista me tropecé con unos ojos castaños observándome con especial atención. Al observarla con atención volvió a mi memoria el sueño que esa misma mañana me había perturbado más de lo acostumbrado. Una chica morena, esperando en un verde campo con flores que parece esperar a alguien. Pero ahora recordaba algunas palabras inconexas "prometo..." "te esperaré..." "si vienes...". Eran voces vagas, apenas inteligibles para mi pero podía estar seguro que era la voz de la chica del sueño...¿la misma que tenía delante? La chica también tenia una melena de color negro azabache, de la que destellaban mechas castañas. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color beige que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas. Sonrío y se acercó a mi con paso seguro.

-Eres el chico más guapo de todos. ¿Bailamos juntos?-tuve que tomar un buen sorbo de la bebida que tenía entre manos. Me estaba poniendo nervioso. Primero estaba el hecho de que se pareciese a la persona que vi en sueños y luego que ninguna chica me había hablado tan tranquilamente en toda mi vida y menos llamarme guapo con tanta calma, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La chica se tomó mi silencio como una negativa

-¿No? Ya lo tengo, sólo bailas con chicas que te gustan...en ese caso-observo casi divertido como empieza a mover la mano de forma extraña y hablando como si fuera a hipnotizarme-te gusto...te gusto mucho...¿no funciona?-dejé escapar una sonrisa. Estaba bastante cómica, haciendo esos gestos y con unos ojos saltones, de la concentración que estaba realizando. Temiendo que hiciera aún más el ridículo le dije

-No sé bailar-la mentira más grande que había dicho en la noche pero no sé por qué, me quería hacer de rogar. Los Seeds, por obligación debíamos saber bailar. Era un aprendizaje adicional de muchos otros aprendizajes y que podían tener (en la mayoría de los casos) una gran utilidad en misiones de espionaje. Claro que, yo bailaría siempre y cuando fuese obligatorio. En casos como aquel, bailar por diversión...no lo haría...sin una buena razón

-Oh, vamos yo te enseño, no quiero entrar sola a la pista

-No, esto, yo...-me sujetó con firmeza del brazo y me alejó del pilar sobre el que me había apoyado durante la velada, arrastrándome a la pista. Intenté zafarme pero la chica me tenía bien sujeto. Mientras nos acercábamos noté algunas miradas de odio hacia mi anónima acompañante. Me lo estaba temiendo, por suerte ninguna de las que estaban allí y en la pista se les ocurrió hacernos nada. Seguí fingiendo que no sabía bailar y me dejé enseñar por ella. Cogió una de mis manos y la posó sobre su cintura y mi otra mano fue sujetada por contraria suya, mientras que la otra se posaba sobre mi hombro. Preparados, la chica comienza a guiarme en el baile, al son de una canción. Seguí empeñado en fingir que no sabía bailar hasta que, tras varios pisotones, decidí bailar lo mejor que pude o hasta donde podía llegar a recordar cómo se hacía. Lo hice bastante bien pero chocamos con otra pareja por culpa de mi torpeza

-¡Más cuidado!-nos espetó el joven, que tendría un poco de más edad que yo y parecía ser un Seed de alto rango. No me sonaba su cara así que no dije nada. Mi compañera de baile sí lo hizo, dedicándole una mirada asesina

-¡Qué borde si ha sido sin querer!-me miró a los ojos y sentí como un agradable escalofrío me sacudía el cuerpo. Aquellos ojos...me transmitían...paz. Me olvidé de todo y me dejé llevar por ella y por la música. No sabía que tenía pero me había hechizado. Terminó la tercera canción que bailamos, terminamos muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que podía notar su olor, su calor, su respiración agitada por el ejercicio. Nos miramos a los ojos en un primer momento y luego desviamos la mirada hacia la bóveda. Ahora lanzaban los fuegos artificiales, debía ser cerca de medianoche. La chica los observó con una media sonrisa y mientras yo hacía lo mismo, ella bajó entonces la mirada para fijarla en un punto lejano por encima de mi hombro.

-Enseguida vuelvo-me susurró al oído. Pareció localizar a alguien que estaba buscando y se alejó de mi para acercarse a un grupo de personas. No me fijé en quién buscaba estaba muy aturdido. Por un lapsos de tiempo me olvidé de mi mismo, de mi vida y de mi ego y sólo me fije en ella, sólo en ella.

Necesitaba salir y me fui a una de las terrazas que daban al aire libre. Quería despejarme. Por desgracia no sólo a mi me había despertado sentimientos...

CONTINUARÁ

**_Notas de autora: _**Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo. He conseguido una traducción del sexto libro de Harry Potter y como es normal estoy en plan-autista-sin-dejar-de-leer...vale estoy exagerando pero cada vez que me pongo en el ordenador simplemente me dedico a leer. En fin dejemos el tema para otra ocasión...

En esta ocasión sí que me he extendido un poco más con el tema del baile y he ahondado más con el carácter de Squall, un poco egocéntrico e incapaz de querer atarse a alguien. No le gustaba estar pendiente de los demás ni depender de ellos. ¿Por qué? Ya se verá en su momento, aunque todos ya sabéis por qué xD y por supuesto dejo abierta la posibilidad de que no siempre fuera así. Respecto a la aparición de Rinoa, ya ha hecho estragos en Squall jejejeje. Bueno paso a los últimos rewiers que he recibido

**Filideibore Tsukino**: ¿Qué pasó con tu historia? ¿la has pasado a la categoría de Sailor Moon? La estaba leyendo poco a poco, me parecía interesante. De pequeña veía esa serie pero ya ni me acordaba de los nombres de la chicas, las recuerdo vagamente. Sigo pensando que matar a Rinoa es cruel pero es tu historia y con nuevas chicas a la vista tal vez hasta sobra...

**Dederian Sowblack: **Igual pasa con tu historia, me la leo poco a poco, últimamente paso poquísimo por aquí y no tengo casi nada leído del segundo capítulo, pero lo poco que he leído podría decir (si no te lo dije ya) que escribes muy bien y que detallas muy bien las características de los personajes. Yo por ejemplo he conocido más a Nida, un personaje del que no se le conoce demasiado en el juego, sólo que toma el mando del jardín cuando empieza a moverse. Ya la seguiré cuando termine con Harry Potter. Espero que te guste este capítulo

En el próximo capítulo volveremos a ver al Squall de siempre y se olvidará de la chica por completo...aunque tal vez no tanto. Es posible que su encuentro con Quistis sea más subido de tono (tranquis no habrá sexo ni nada sólo será algo más... "cálida")

Nos vemos!


	9. El rincón secreto

**C_APITULO NUEVE: EL RINCÓN SECRETO_**

-Lo has hecho muy bien en el examen...y en la pista de baile-no necesite darme la vuelta para saber quién era. Reconocía bien aquella voz...

-Gracias-respondí sin cambiar de postura y con sequedad. Me preguntaba qué es lo que quería. No me apetecía hablar con nadie ahora y no quería más presión de la que iba a tener y menos aquella noche. A mi pesar, mi vocecita me alertaba de que Quistis venía por algo más que trabajo. Por inercia añadí-¿algo más?

-Sí, ¿cómo es que bailas con una desconocida pero no eres capaz de estar más de cinco minutos conmigo? Te has pasado toda la noche dando vueltas como un imbécil yendo de la mesa de comida hasta ese pilar cuando podrías haber pasado la noche conmigo (N /A: no malinterpreten, me refiero a acompañándola). ¡Pero no! Y para colmo te pones a bailar con la primera desconocida que se te cruza en el camino

-Lo siento-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir antes de que siguiera con la carga pero en el fondo no quería disculparme. ¿Por qué me iba a disculpar? ¿Por bailar con una chica que no era alumna del jardín (me pregunté también cómo había llegado allí, si la había invitado un chico, una amiga...) pero que era guapa? ¿Por hacer lo que me vino en gana?

Pensé en un respuesta mejor que darle y zanjar aquello pronto, porque efectivamente aquello era algo más, eran celos

-...pero es que tú eres una instructora y yo un alumno. Es muy incómodo cuando estás al lado de un profesor y nadie dice nada

Quistis suelta una risa...¿amarga? en ese instante no podía caer en la cuenta de por qué parecía tan triste y no simplemente porque yo había bailado con una desconocida. Ahora sí estaba mirándole frente a frente pero no directamente a los ojos

-Yo también era así-¿a qué venía eso?-...te buscaba porque tengo ordenes para ti-arqueé una ceja extrañado, ¿ordenes a esas horas de la noche?-tenemos que ir juntos al rincón secreto, un lugar donde los alumnos se reúnen para hablar por la noche. Está pasado la zona de entrenamiento

-¿Para qué? ¿Para decirles a todos que deberían estar en la cama? No soy un policía, para eso está el comité disciplinario-mi ironía provocó que Quistis riera pero con más ganas. Aunque lo dije así, en el fondo no me hacía ninguna gracia

-Ve a cambiarte. Nos encontraremos delante de la zona de entrenamientos-dijo con semblante ya más serio-es mi última orden-añadió antes de salir y dejarme en el balcón pensando el sus cuatro últimas palabras. Era su última orden...¿pero por qué? Mientras me encaminaba hacia los dormitorios me preguntaba qué íbamos a hace allí a esas horas de la noche en un lugar del que conocía poco o nada. Sabía que dentro de la zona de entrenamientos había un pequeño tenderete que le llamaban de primeros auxilios: era una tienda normal y corriente pero que sólo vendía objetos como pociones, colirios, colas de fénix...y que el vendedor era un especialista en magia blanca que podía acudir en tu ayuda, siempre que la necesitases. Además de esta peculiar tienda había un gimnasio, para entrenar con las pesas, practicar artes marciales u otras actividades similares. A parte de todo esto, no conocía de la existencia del llamado "rincón secreto"; se lo había oído murmurar a parejas que intimaban en el patio o en la cafetería. Por lo que suponía quedaban de noche a escondidas de miradas indiscretas.

Me cambié y salí hacia la zona de entrenamientos. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, no se escuchaba nada salvo el murmullo de los grillos. Los profesores cerraban el paso a todos los pasillos excepto del de la zona de entrenamiento. A mitad de éste me esperaba Quistis, con su habitual uniforme rojo para los combates. Se había cambiado también su traje de gala y me pregunté por qué si sólo íbamos a ese lugar. Si queríamos podíamos evitar entrar en combate con los Grat.

-Tal vez esto puedas hacerlo tú otro día pero me viene bien darte esta información...¿tú te has enfrentado ya al Arquerosaurio?

-Ummm...no-contesté sin ganas, pensando que la pregunta resbalaba. Conocía al Arquerosaurio, un enorme monstruo prehistórico, de gran altura y gran fuerza si no se tenía los medios adecuados. Había visto un montón de ellos en la zona de entrenamiento pero siempre los evitaba

-Deberías hacerlo. Es un rival duro pero te puede ayudar a fortalecerte y a ganar experiencia. Además así practicarías con los "enlaces" de magias de estado. Si no me equivoco esta tarde conseguiste un nuevo guardián.

-Sí, se llama Sirena-entonces me percaté de lo que quería decirme-y con este guardián podré tener facilidades de enlazar magias de estado para mejorar mi ataque y mi defensa en ese aspecto

-Aprendes muy rápido...digno de un Seed-dijo con orgullo-así es, con esas habilidades que te proporciona tu nueva guardiana podrías enfrentarte al Arquerosaurio. Pero no sirve de nada si no has aprendido algunas magias de estado, como Morfeo, que es el que le hace más efecto

Asentí, pensando que no sería necesario pues no era la primera vez que iba allí y lógicamente ya había aprendido la magia Morfeo, y a continuación la seguí a la zona de entrenamiento, teniendo la sensación de que eso no era todo lo que me tenía que contar. Llegamos a las puertas de entrada a la zona de entrenamiento. Tenía dos, una de entrada y otra de salida...teóricamente, porque se podía entrar y salir por cualquiera de ellas. Había una tercera puerta junto a la de salida, la que dirigía al gimnasio y un ordenador portátil entre las dos primeras, de un tamaño algo menor al de los que se utilizaban en clase. La utilidad seguía siendo la misma. Extraje mis guardianes y Quistis a su Ifrit. Sirena fue la última en unirse a mi y al hacerlo noté por completo su fuerza y el poder del agua. Si tenía oportunidad, podría comprobar la utilidad de los enlaces de estado. Cruzamos la puerta que quedaba a nuestra izquierda. Estas dos puertas concretamente, estaban blindadas y reforzadas para que ningún monstruo llegase al interior del jardín y las puertas además tenían unos sensores para que sólo se abriesen con la presencia humana. Quistis iba caminando muy tranquila, absorta en sus pensamientos o simplemente disfrutando del paisaje que mostraba la zona de entrenamiento. Era una perfecta simulación de un bosque salvaje, con árboles, matorrales, troncos caídos, pequeños arroyos y por supuesto monstruos que iban como Pedro por su casa, como si se tratase de la vida real.

Estaba caminando con tanta tranquilidad que podíamos intuir los próximos ataques de los Grat, algo que agradecí. Estaba muy cansado así que simplemente guardábamos una distancia prudente. Obviamente los Grat no eran los únicos habitantes de la zona de entrenamientos pero si sus habitantes más abundantes. Había otras especies más hacia el interior de la zona. Me alarmé cuando vi que Quistis parecía tener intenciones de adentrarse aún más. Sin embargo me sorprendí al verla apartar unos matorrales muy altos, cercanos a un muro de piedra artificial...y comprobar que no sólo se trataba de eso. ¡Había una entrada! Más concretamente una entrada cavada en la roca, de unos quince metros de diámetro, por el que se podía pasar sin reparos. Al otro lado, estaba lo que debía de ser el famoso Rincón Secreto. Se trataba de una gran terraza semicircular, donde había algunas parejas muy juntas, susurrándose cosas al oído o besándose o simplemente abrazados. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. No me gustaba para nada aquel sitio y una idea empezó a tomar mucha fuerza en mi mente, una idea que llevaba tiempo intentando de apartar

-¡Hacía tiempo que no venía aquí!-dijo con entusiasmo, a medida que se acercaba al otro lado de la terraza, a un muro de baja altura para asomarse y observar el paisaje. No tenía ni idea de que pudieran existir unas vistas tan buenas del propio jardín. Se podía observar una magnifica vista del exterior del jardín, la parte de la gran forma conoidal de la zona alta del jardín. Yo también me acerqué al muro, junto a Quistis, para evitar seguir mirando a las demás parejas. Permanecimos en silencio mucho rato, hasta que ella preguntó en voz casi susurrante

-¿Qué hora es?-la miré y vi que tenía la mirada muy fija en un punto inexacto, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero con ojos tristes.

-Es más de medianoche

-¿Ya?-ahora sí que estaba confuso. Estaba pensando en que me iba a hablar de otra cosa...-desde ahora he dejado de ser instructora, ahora sólo soy una Seed como tú. Tal vez trabajemos juntos de ahora en adelante

Si estaba confuso, después de aquello mucho más. Ante lo único que pude reaccionar adecuadamente fue al hecho de que ya no era instructora, algo que me sorprendió muchísimo. Quistis era una buena instructora, muy buena, excelente para lo joven que era. A la pregunta de por qué había dejado de ser instructora se unió otra: ¿por qué me contaba a mi aquello? Tenía más amigos a quien contárselo, a Shu por ejemplo, o alguno de sus admiradores de su club de fans.

-¿Ah si?-dije sin darle la importancia que se merecía, sin saber que más decir. No valía para expresar los sentimientos propios ni hablar sobre los de los demás.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?

-Ya está decidido ¿no? ya no hay nada que hacer-intentaba sonar sincero pero no lo conseguí. Quistis guardó silencio unos instantes y me dijo

-Squall ¿por qué eres así? Eres una persona muy fría ¿no te importan los demás?

-No me gusta hablar de estas cosas

-¿En serio? ¿y no necesitas a veces compartir lo que sientes con otras personas?

-Cada uno tiene que cuidar de uno mismo, no necesito cargar también con el problema de otros

-No deberías ser así, yendo siempre a la tuya. ¿No te importa nadie? ¿no te gusta ninguna chica?-a continuación dije algo que no debí pues habría sido más correcto no haber dicho nada, haberme ido en ese momento o haber desviado el tema con algunas de mis ironías. No me paré a pensar en las consecuencias

-No, no me interesa ninguna chica, me extraña que no te hayas enterado de que medio jardín ha venido a pedirme salir y que he rechazado a todas-no recuerdo que tono utilicé para decir todo aquello pero Quistis levantó la mano y me abofeteó. Se me ocurrió espetarle que ser instructora no le daba derecho a pegarme pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no era instructora...y que como mujer tenía todo el derecho a pegarme. Con ese gesto ya pude esperarme el arrebato que tuvo a continuación: cogió con fuerzas entre sus manos mi cara para acercarla a ella y besarme. Se apartó poco después, con lágrimas en los ojos y aún sujetando mi cara

-¿Ninguna? ¿Ni tan siquiera yo?-cogí sus manos y las aparté de mi rostro con violencia

-Ya te lo he dicho Quistis. No me interesa la vida de nadie

Me marché de allí, no pasando por alto las miradas atónitas de algunos alumnos, que viendo la escenita dejaron sus "actividades extraescolares" para seguir nuestra conversación. En mi mente mientras tanto se estaba dando un autentico monólogo de por qué Quistis había hecho aquello, conociéndome como me conocía. Se me ocurrió desde que estaba bebida y por eso había reaccionado así, pasando por que estaba desesperada hasta que concluí de que realmente estaba enamorada de mi. Era lo que mejor explicaba muchas cosas, sobre todo porque su beso había sido tierno...no sabía por qué (porque nunca me habían besado antes) pero había sido así. Un beso de enamorada...un beso...me quedé tan atontado pensando en el beso de Quistis que no oí unos pasos resonantes a mis espaldas y que no eran pasos humano. Sólo hasta que no oí los pasos de la ex-instructora no me giré

-¡¡SQUALL A TUS ESPALDAS!

Demasiado tarde cuando lo hice, ya me había embestido con su enorme cabeza, yéndome a estrellar con una roca que había a cinco metros de donde estaba. Fue una suerte llevar los G.F. enlazados desde un principio y tener mis facultades potenciadas porque aquel golpe me habría costado la vida o me hubiera dejado muy grave. De todas maneras, a pesar de mi sobrenatural resistencia, no pude evitar que se me abriese una pequeña brecha en la cabeza y me comenzara a sangrar. Comencé a ver borroso y a ver manchitas que nublaban todavía más mi visión. Había sido un golpe tremendo.

-¡Morfeo!-oí decir a Quistis, poco después oí como algo de gran tamaño caía desplomado al suelo. No me moví de donde estaba esperando a que Quistis no me guardara rencor y viniese a curarme, cosa que hizo.

-¿Estás bien?-me palpé el lugar donde me había golpeado. Noté un bulto, de la cicatriz de la herida cerrada y poco después desapareció

-Sí...gracias-no pude mirarla a los ojos, me avergonzaba que me hubiera ayudado después de lo de antes. Miré al ser que me había atacado por sorpresa...¡era el Arquerosaurio! Aquel pedazo de bicho podría haberme hecho papilla si no llega a ser por mis enlaces.

Seguimos caminando envueltos en un silencio incómodo que fue roto por el chillido de alguien en apuros.

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

_CONTINUARÁ_

**_Notas de autora: _**Termino este capitulo el 31-08, un día después de que se me acabe la última tarjeta de internet y poco antes de los exámenes de recuperación, así que es un milagro que me haya salido este capitulo. Como ya dije antes, lo he hecho con más..."calidez" que en el juego, para que sea algo diferente al juego y Squall no queda tan cruel como aparece en el juego.

**Filideibore Tsukino: **Que sepas que no me he olvidado de tu historia, simplemente he estado muy liada como para leerla. De todas formas creo que si la hubieses dejado más tiempo la habría leído más gente. No es que estuviera mal...¡es que cuando la colgaste no había un alma en la web!

Para el próximo capítulo, tendremos el combate con Yuraba y la segunda aparición de Eleone. Intentaré como siempre esmerarme con el combate. Además de que Squall recibirá de nuevo su comunicador con su grado Seed junto a las órdenes para su primera misión. A diferencia del antiguo capítulo diez, no pondré el comienzo del combate contra Diablo, al que le dedicaré probablemente un solo episodio (por lo que intentaré esmerarme) y que tal vez no sea el once, no lo sé. A lo mejor sí o a lo mejor lo dejo para más adelante, ya veré yo


	10. La primera misión Seed

**C_APITULO DIEZ: LA PRIMERA MISIÓN SEED_**

Quistis y yo nos miramos al fin a los ojos y con completa complicidad 

-¿Lo has oído? Alguien necesita ayuda ¡vamos!

Recorrimos lo que quedaba de camino hasta la puerta de salida a la carrera. Pasamos como una exhalación junto a los Grat que ni se molestaron en moverse de su posición para atacarnos. En aquella zona no parecía haber nadie en apuros así que concluí que quien fuera que estuviese en peligro debía estar...¿al otro lado de la puerta? Me extrañaba pero cruzamos la puerta para toparnos con una abeja de dimensiones descomunales acompañada de lo que parecían dos grandes rocas andantes. Estaban acorralando a una chica contra la pared

-¡Squall!-miré con más atención la chica...¡era la misma que me visitó en la enfermería esa misma mañana! Me miraba hacia a mi y luego miró a Quistis con gran sorpresa-¿Quisti...?-la ex instructora la miraba con la misma expresión de sorpresa pero más bien era porque ella no conocía a la chica. Nos repusimos de esta sorpresa porque el descomunal insecto puso su atención en nosotros. Observé mejor las dos "rocas" que habían a sus pies. Eran una especie de erizo, que en vez de púas tenía un enorme caparazón de piedra. Por muchas vueltas que le daba no conseguía reconocer a aquellos seres. Saqué a Revolver porque aquello no pintaba bien. La enorme abeja danzaba de un lado a otro, cercándonos cada vez más. Quistis golpeó el suelo con su látigo.

-Squall debes prestar especial atención a los Petra

-¿Petra? ¿Las rocas del suelo?

-Sí. Por si solas no son peligrosas pero son unas armas mortíferas en las garras de Yuraba

-¿¡Yuraba? ¿Del que hablan las historias?

-Sí, realmente existe

Yuraba, según cuentan las leyendas, por llamarlo así, del jardín, era un ser muy peligroso y realmente poderoso cuya guarida estaba en lo más hondo de la zona de entrenamientos. Cualquiera que se enfrentaba a él acababa mal parado, si es que llegaba a sobrevivir. Se dice que nunca se le ha llegado a vencer, porque huía (cosa que ocurría rara vez) o despedazaba a su enemigo. Sin embargo otros cuentan que llegó a ser vencido en una ocasión por un Seed legendario que consiguió herirlo de gravedad antes que huyese a su nido. Nadie sabe nada de ese Seed, ni siquiera su nombre, por lo que siempre pensé que se trataba de una historia para asustar a los niños, para que no entrasen solos a la zona de entrenamientos.

-Quistis ¿estás segura? Si es...un simple moscardón-sinceramente en ese momento lo que más esperaba es que fuera un gran bicharraco, de gran envergadura y fuerza física, lo suficiente para aplastar un ejército. Y ante sí tenía...lo que había dicho, un moscardón. El propio Arqueosaurio no tenía nada que envidiarle

-Ten en cuenta que la leyenda exagera bastante. Yuraba es este monstruo que tenemos delante.

-Pues...empecemos a romper esquemas-dije entre dientes mientras corría hacia Yuraba con Revolver en ristre. Aproveché en esos instantes la posición tanto de Yuraba como de los Petra, para saltar hacia el enorme insecto catapultándome con la ayuda de los Petra. Con un tajo le amputé una de sus patas. Caí en el suelo en pie y sin problemas. Al alzar la vista al frente fui golpeado por uno de los Petra. No me hizo gran daño pero acabé algunos metros más allá de donde había aterrizado de mi acrobático salto. No tenía idea de si había atacado por si sólo o si Yuraba, a pesar de haber perdido una pata había sujetado a uno de ellos y me lo había lanzado. Quistis por su parte daba latigazos a diestro y siniestro hacia el otro Petra que se le acercaba con lentitud, pero no parecía surtir efecto. Yuraba volvió a sujetar al Petra que estaba delante mía para volver a lanzármelo; en esta ocasión pude esquivarlo a tiempo a la vez que me lanzaba a otro ataque aéreo, esta vez frustrado por Yuraba, que se desplazó a la izquierda y esquivó el golpe por milímetros. Volví a saltar por tercera vez y si le causé daños...pero también los recibí yo. En las milésimas de segundo en las que yo me acercaba a punto de bajar mi sable-pistola, Yuraba me hería en un hombro con su aguijón. Contraataqué de modo que fue el aguijón lo que corté de un mandoble. Caí al suelo casi de bruces. Sentí mareos y que se me nublaba la vista. Me había envenenado. Suerte la mía, que Yuraba estaba danzando sin rumbo por encima de mi cabeza, posiblemente doliéndose de su herida, igual que yo. Miré a mi alrededor y vi como Quistis, a base de hechizos Piro y Hielo despachaba a los Petra a gusto. Tras acabar con ellos se acercó a mi, al ver el hombro desgarrado. Esa noche la suerte no estaba de mi lado

-¡Squall! ¿Cómo estas? Tienes el hombro...

-Sí, hecho polvo, lo sé. Haz algo, ese moscardón me ha envenenado-me quejé haciendo gestos de dolor. Me puse en pie con dificultad para que Quistis me diera el antídoto-deberías sentirte orgulloso, has hecho huir a Yuraba con graves heridas. Y los Petra me parece que ya no le van a servir mucho-sentí como a mis espaldas alguien caía al suelo. Quistis y yo nos giramos para ver como la chica que acabábamos de salvar había caído de rodillas. Sintiéndome mejor (tras aplicarme Quistis un hechizo Cura para cerrarme la herida) hice amago de ir a ayudarla cuando dos individuos salieron de la nada y se pusieron a su lado. Tendrían más o menos nuestra edad; parecían guerreros pero por su indumentaria sabía que no eran Seeds del jardín: vestían un conjunto blanco, una sudadera ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones anchos por la parte baja, la cual tenía una tonalidad más grisácea. Calzaban unos botines negros, llevaban unas hombreras del mismo color, un cinto anudado en la frente de color negro, un cinturón negro de donde colgaban dos pequeños sables y unos guantes blancos, muy similares a los que utilizábamos muchos Seeds en el jardín (como los míos) cubrían sus manos.

-Vámonos de aquí, este sitio es peligroso

-De acuerdo-comentaron entre ellos después de ayudar a la chica a levantarse y comenzar a andar. Uno de los dos se detuvo frente a nosotros. Era moreno de piel y el pelo corto negro como el azabache

-Gracias-dijo inclinando la cabeza levemente y siguiendo a los otros dos. Quistis y yo nos quedamos bastante rato mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido.

-¿Sabes quienes son?-le pregunté al recordar que ella había sido instructora hasta hacía unas horas y podía saber más que yo sobre personal del jardín...

-No tengo ni idea Squall. No son Seeds del jardín. Volvamos, ya debe de ser muy tarde. Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada, donde Quistis, que iba algunos pasos por delante mía, se volvió y me dijo antes de irse

-Squall no deberías siempre a la tuya. No estás solo en el mundo

Al principio me dije que qué bicho le había picado y luego recordé el encuentro en el rincón. Seguía y seguiría afectada por haberla rechazado de esas formas. Esperé unos segundos más y luego me fui a las habitaciones. Estaba muy pero que muy cansado. Demasiados combates y enfrentamientos en un solo día y sin apenas unos instantes de paz, tranquilidad y de relajación. El rato que podría haber estado tranquilo me lo amargaron las psicópatas esas que me persiguieron por todo el jardín. Por fin podría ir, aunque muy tarde, a la cama a dormir tranquilo y en paz. Pero esa idea se evaporó cuando llegué a la entrada del pasillo que dirigía a los dormitorios: Zell parecía esperarme, con la indumentaria de gala todavía puesta. Tenía toda la pinta de que había salido del baile y quería más juerga...

-¡Tío! ¿dónde has estado? Te estaba buscando como loco por todas partes

-En ningún sitio en particular Zell-no tenía ganas de estar ventilando mi intimidad y menos si estaba relacionada con una profesora-¿para qué me buscabas?

-Te han cambiado ya la habitación, por eso te estaba buscando, para decírtelo. Está justo enfrente de la otra. Me he encargado de dejarte allí tus cosas

-Muchas gracias amigo...¿algo más?

-Nada más. Yo me voy a descansar, estoy molido

-Buenas noches-dije con sequedad dirigiéndome a mi habitación, a mi nueva habitación.

Por fin, por fin tenía una habitación individual, una habitación para mi solo. Consistía en un dormitorio algo más pequeño que el antiguo y de un baño individual pero yo estaba encantado. Zell, sorprendentemente, me había puesto todo más o menos en orden. Cuando giré la llave que él me dejó en la cerradura de la puerta y empecé a abrirla me imaginaba la habitación hecha un desastre. Tras una ducha muy rápida me metí en la cama, semidesnudo, no tenía ni ganas de ponerme algo más cómodo para dormir.

Las horas que pude dormir, no se cuantas fueron, sólo sé que alguien aporreó mi puerta por la mañana

_¡TOC TOC TOC!_

-¡Squall! Levántate, tenemos reunión delante de la cabina del portero con el director. Es nuestra primera misión como Seeds. Nos vemos dentro de una hora allí

Me desperté al reconocer la voz de Selphie hablándome desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación pero en el momento en que me incorporé ya se había ido. Tenía una hora para levantarme, vestirme, prepararme, desayunar e ir a la cabina. Lo primero que hice fue meterme en el baño, para darme una larga ducha fría para despertarme. Había tenido un extraño sueño, perturbador, que no recordaba pero que tenía la sensación de que no era el de siempre, el de la chica que esperaba alguien. Tras salir, busqué mi ropa, que era la que me había puesto para ir a la zona de entrenamiento y cuya chaqueta tenía un gran corte en la zona del hombro, donde fui herido. No podía ir con esa ropa, rota y sucia. Me puse otro conjunto idéntico pero de color azul marino, me calcé las botas y antes de salir, preparé el equipo de combate, es decir, el sable-pistola y las reservas de munición, los guardianes y los objetos como pociones, antídotos, elixires...

Me quedaba media hora para desayunar y pasar antes por la lavandería a dejar la ropa. Al llegar al lugar acordado ya estaban Selphie, un profesor (como siempre) y el director. Sólo faltaba Zell...el cual llegó a la hora en punta montado en un monopatín volador

-¡He llegado a tiempo!-exclamó tan feliz bajándose del aparato

-Los monopatines voladores están prohibidos en todo el jardín, ¿lo has olvidado?-le regañó el profesor acercándose a él y cogiendo el monopatín

-Son prácticos, podrían sernos útiles en alguna misión Seed-se defendió cogiendolo ahora él

-Nosotros decidiremos si son útiles o no. Queda confiscado-se lo arrebató y se lo entregó a otros dos profesores que vinieron con una señal de cabeza de éste

-Lo siento-murmuró Zell

-Comprendo que ya seáis Seeds pero todavía sois alumnos del jardín y que por eso debéis dar ejemplo a los demás alumnos obedeciendo las normas ¿queda claro?-explicó con brusquedad, más de la necesaria, tampoco había sido para tanto. Esos tipos a veces llegaron a repatearme

-Bueno, bueno-carraspeó el señor Kramer-siento tener que reuniros aquí pero dentro de muy poco tengo una importante reunión en mi despacho y en estos momentos hay mucha gente esperándome allí. Anoche acepté una nueva misión que creo que estáis capacitados para hacer...

-Iréis a Timber donde ayudaréis a una organización del lugar. Un miembro de dicho grupo se pondrá en contacto con vosotros en la estación en cuanto lleguéis. Os preguntará "el bosque de Timber ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad?"-continuó el profesor

-Vosotros responderéis "pero todavía quedan búhos-concluyó Cid Kramer arrancándose la barbilla-a partir de ese momento quedaréis bajo las órdenes de la organización en cuestión. Tomad, son vuestros comunicadores, ya programados con vuestros nombres y número de alumno además de otros datos como el rango Seed y vuestra especialidad-nos fue entregando el comunicador correspondiente a cada uno. Guardé el mío en el bolsillo, no me apetecía tenerlo puesto en la muñeca, ahora que no nos hacía falta

-Señor, estos son los informes sobre la misión...-dijo el profesor

-¡Ah sí! Toma Squall, te designo jefe de equipo

Me quedé un poco extrañado al recibir un fajo mal ordenado de folios. Habitualmente los solía dar ordenados y guardados en una carpeta. Le quité importancia recordando que nos acababa de decir que la había aceptado anoche. Leí por encima las primeras hojas y me di cuenta de un detalle. Miré a mi alrededor y confirmé lo que ponía el papel. Zell se debió de dar cuenta antes porque se me adelantó

-¿¡Sólo vamos nosotros tres?

-Exactamente, vosotros formáis el resto del equipo, debéis ayudar a vuestro jefe en todo lo que podáis. Hemos aceptado por un precio muy bajo, que normalmente rechazamos pero...

-Señor, llega la hora de su reunión

-Sí, la reunión. Tomad, son los billetes del tren que sale dentro de dos horas. Preparad todo lo que necesitéis para estar allí durante un tiempo, no calculo exactamente cuánto, pero tal vez una semana o incluso dos

Asentimos, saludamos y nos íbamos a ir cuando el director me volvió a llamar

-Espera Squall, quiero darte esto. Se trata de un objeto maldito pero si lo utiliza alguien con mucha fuerza puede convertirse en una gran ayuda. Eso es todo

Me quedé todavía más estupefacto mirando aquel objeto. Zell y Selphie se habían marchado a preparar sus respectivos equipajes. Era una especie de lámpara mágica, idéntica a la de los cuentos. ¿Tendría también un genio? Más o menos pero en ese instante era todo un misterio, no sabía lo que pretendía Cid, si me estaba diciendo indirectamente que era un fuerte guerrero o si realmente aquel trasto viejo servía de algo. Al llegar a mi cuarto mi primer impulso fue dejarlo arrumbado en un rincón. Cuando salí con mi maleta, la llevaba en el bolsillo. Tres personas...normalmente se enviaban un mínimo de seis personas para formar dos grupos de tres personas, resultando más efectivo y más práctico para variar los grupos según las capacidades de cada uno, adaptando las formaciones a la naturaleza de la misión.

Nos reunimos en el Pórtico y salimos del jardín camino a Balamb, camino de nuestra primera misión como Seeds

_CONTINUARÁ_

**_Notas de autora: _**Hace unos días que me pasé por casa de mi prima para mirar el correo y ver los últimos rr que me dejáis. No pude poner nada porque parece que mi prima tiene el ordenador (cuando no) bastante fastidiado y no podía abrir mi perfil (una de las muchas cosas que no pude hacer). Aún así que sepáis que leo mínimo una vez al mes los rr. Comentar sobre este episodio, lo referente a la leyenda de Yuraba. ¿Por qué le doy tanto bombo a un personaje, mejor dicho monstruo, que no tiene tanta relevancia en el juego? Tiene que ver con una historia que he empezado pero que por ahora no voy a sacar aquí, hasta que me centre en los estudios, ahora que ha empezado el curso. Se trata de una historia sobre los Seeds blancos y dicha leyenda tiene mucho que ver con ellos, más concretamente la persona que venció por primera vez a Yuraba. No entraré en más detalles, ya lo haré en su debido momento. Finalmente, como ya dije no introduje el combate con Diablo y por lo pronto no creo que sea para el próximo capitulo. Lo dejaré para más adelante, no demasiado adelante pero no será de inmediato cuando lo haga. Todavía ni lo he comenzado a escribir así que también dependerá de lo que tarde en hacerlo. Tampoco, respecto al antiguo capitulo diez he escrito la parte en la que Squall escucha la conversación entre los admiradores de Quistis en la cafetería. Le he visto poco interés pero no descarto que lo incluya mucho más adelante

Dentro de un tiempo comenzaré con el once y el doce, que me saldrá casi a la vez, por ser la historia de Laguna, que le dedicaré también un capitulo para que no se me haga extenso el once. Tardaré un poco más de tiempo en hacerlo porque ahora mismo estoy un poco liada

Nos vemos!

(Capitulo terminado el 05-10-05)


	11. ¿Viaje al pasado primera parte

**C_APITULO ONCE: ¿VIAJE AL PASADO? _**

Llegamos con el tiempo justo para comprar las cosas que necesitábamos en la tienda junto a la estación, pasar el equipaje y subir al tren. Nos hicieron pasar a un compartimento pequeño, el de entrada, donde sólo había una puerta y una computadora al lado izquierdo de la puerta.

-Este tren es chulísimo-comentó Selphie entusiasmada, apenas sí había entrado en el tren para saber como era.

-Es un pedazo de tren intercontinental con un túnel subterráneo para ir a Timber. Mola ¿eh?-corroboró Zell

-...-decidí no comentar nada al respecto. Parecía que nunca habían montado en un tren. El tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha

-Necesitas el billete para poder pasar-me dijo Zell al ver que me acercaba a la puerta. "A eso iba Zell"pensé sarcástico mientras pasaba el billete. Una voz me anunció que podía pasar, que la cerradura estaba desactivada. Tras la puerta había un largo pasillo que terminaba al final de una puerta que dirigiría a otros vagones. A mediados del camino estaba la puerta de nuestro compartimento. Selphie se acercó dando saltitos a una de las ventanas para observar pasar con rapidez el paisaje mientras canturreaba. Zell por su parte entró en el compartimento.

-¡Tío como mola! ¡Un compartimento privado para Seeds!-exclamó extasiado. Decidí seguirle y comprobar los rumores sobre aquellos compartimentos. Me sorprendí tanto como Zell pero no di muestras de ello. Era un compartimento muy lujoso, con grandes sillones blancos sobre los que saltaba Zell, una alfombra que pise en cuanto entré, roja, a juego con las paredes. A mi izquierda había algunas camas literas y enfrente, a la izquierda de los sillones un mueble-bar donde habría bebidas alcohólicas. A su lado una pequeña nevera donde estaría la comida.

-Me alegra que estés tan contento-comenté entre la risa y el sarcasmo. Me divertía realmente que Zell tuviera esa actitud de crío...también era muy positivo que Zell fuera siempre tan optimista, pues esa actitud llegaba al resto del grupo y era algo, que aunque no lo pareciese, ayudaba mucho a la hora de combatir. Me senté cerca suya cuando dejó de saltar sobre los sillones

-Esto es fantástico ¿verdad?

-Sinceramente no me esperaba tanta elegancia-contesté con franqueza

-Oye, ¿tienes a mano los informes de la misión?

-Sí...-los había guardado en una carpeta, mejor ordenados y metidos en una pequeña mochila donde guardaba algunas cosas que necesitaría tener a mano: las pociones curativas y otras hierbas, el comunicador, algunas revistas Timber Maniacs...

-Timber Maniacs-murmuré a la vez que sacaba el viejo número de la revista y la carpeta. Era muy antiguo pero lo eché en la mochila para saber más sobre Timber.

-Ah, tienes un viejo número de Timber Maniacs. Déjame que le eche un vistazo-no le hice caso, le pasé en cambio la carpeta con los informes de la misión que era lo que me había pedido. Me senté de nuevo en los cómodos sillones y comencé a leerla. Comencé a leer una columna cuyo nombre era "Rincones del mundo". Su autor era un tal Laguna Loire, lo que a mi no me importaba. Lo que me importaba era que hablaba de Timber y algunos lugares interesantes de la ciudad y alrededores. Realmente ese Loire escribía muy bien y parecía que había viajado hasta allí para poder describirlo todo perfectamente. Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que el autor no incluía en su reportaje sobre la propia Timber: la ciudad no es tan pacífica como la pintaba. La ciudad desde hace unos dieciocho años está bajo la tiranía de Galbadia y desde entonces siempre ha habido una guerra permanente y sin cuartel entre los grupos de resistencia y los soldados de Galbadia, en un intento de liberar Timber.

-¿Ya has leído lo que querías?-me preguntó Zell con sarcasmo, parecía que nunca me había visto poner interés en algo que no fuese yo mismo. ¿Tan egocéntrico se me veía? Aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo que ocurrió la noche antes con Quistis me había afectado bastante, me estaba empezando a plantear el intentar cambiar un poco, sobretodo porque era Seed y tendría siempre que estar acompañado de otros Seeds. Al menos hacerlo por el bien de mi carrera

-Me encuentro...rara-Selphie acababa de entrar al compartimento y se le notaba cansada

-Tienes mala cara. A lo mejor te has mareado. Descansa un rato

-No es eso Zell...es que tengo mucho sueño-

-No habrás dormido lo suficiente hoy-era lo más lógico del mundo. La noche antes habíamos estado de fiesta con lo de la graduación y raro sería que alguno de los que estuvo en la fiesta se hubiera levantado fresco como una rosa. Sin embargo, allí en el vagón había algo más, un sonido extraño, un pitido agudo y desagradable, que en el momento en que Zell también se estiraba y bostezaba aún sonaba muy leve

-Ahh...qué raro me siento-miró a su alrededor, parecía que también había comenzado a notar el extraño pitido. Algo iba mal...muy mal y yo no notaba nada raro. Y más me alarmé cuando Selphie se desplomó a mi lado en los sillones

-¿Qué os pasa?-Zell fue el siguiente en quedarse inconsciente...¿o dormido? Empiezo a oír aún más fuerte un chirrido muy desagradable y la cabeza me empieza a doler y a dar vueltas.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?-intenté caminar hacia la puerta para pedir ayuda pero lo único que conseguí tras levantarme y dar dos pasos es marearme y caer al suelo

Fue la experiencia más extraña que viví en toda mi aventura. Por unos instantes fue como si me hubiera dormido...pensando en la mejor de las ideas. Todo era oscuridad absoluta durante unas décimas de segundos. Poco a poco comenzaba a vislumbrar algo y a oír, como un eco. Parecían disparos de una ametralladora. Poco después los sonidos se hicieron más nítidos y comencé a tomar conciencia de lo que me estaba pasando...o eso creía. Para empezar, mi situación no era en el tren que nos llevaba a Timber, ni mucho menos. Comencé a ver donde estaba, un lugar que asemejaba a un sendero en medio de un bosque...o lo que se suponía que era un bosque. Gran parte de él estaba desolado por incendios (que ahora la gran mayoría estaban extinguidos), supuestamente provocados, conclusión que saqué por los sonidos que podía distinguir en la lejanía. El siguiente sentido que comencé a recuperar de inmediato fue el del tacto, es decir, sentir mi cuerpo...¡o no sentirlo! Era una sensación muy desagradable, lo más desagradable de todo eso. Tras recuperar los que creía todos mis sentidos me di cuenta...¡de qué no los controlaba! Ni los ojos, ni las manos, ni las piernas...¡nada! Corría y no quería correr, quería mover la cabeza para observar más detenidamente aquel lugar y no podía moverla y además en mis manos cargaba con algo muy pesado que sabía que no era Revólver. Además dentro de mi "cabeza" había otra voz, otros pensamientos...

Por un momento pensé que me había vuelto loco luego caí en la cuenta de que podría tratarse más bien de un sueño. Ya dije anteriormente que los sueños no me suelen afectar demasiado, a excepción el que tuve de la chica. Desgraciadamente, si aquello era un sueño, era otro más que debía añadir a la lista. Porque era un sueño demasiado real. Para empezar encarnaba a alguien que desconocía y estaba en un lugar que por lo pronto no conseguía encuadrar con las descripciones de los muchos lugares que había estudiado, ni tampoco con las imágenes que nos habían mostrado sobre dichos lugares...

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí, Laguna?-mi cuerpo, sin yo desearlo, se giró sobre si mismo para mirar a quién, supuestamente, me estaba llamando. Al observar mediante aquellos ojos que no me pertenecían las dos personas que estaban tras de mi, me alarmé seriamente. Y no era para menos, a cualquier Seed le pasaría igual si viera frente a sí, dos soldados del ejército con el que solíamos intercambiar disparos, hechizos y golpes de sables. Llevaban la típica indumentaria de soldados rasos y me miraban con cierta desesperación. Eran dos chicos muy distintos físicamente: uno de ellos era bastante bajo, muy delgado, de piel muy oscura, de pelo largo recogido en una coleta y también oscuro. Sus ojos grandes y negros me observaban con especial atención por lo que supuse que era él quien me hablaba. A su lado estaba un hombre muy corpulento y alto, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por un pañuelo estilo pirata. A diferencia del delgado me miraba sonriente y con ironía, como si supiese lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Sí, estoy seguro Kiros-de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que esa no era mi voz y algo me decía de que aquel no era mi cuerpo. Ni me pertenecía ni podía controlarlo-¿seguimos?-añadí y continué mi camino por el sendero de tierra seca a través de aquel bosque medio arrasado. Por si no fuera bastante con tener mi mente encerrada en un cuerpo que no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro comencé a notar que no estaba solo...si es que se podía decir así. Fue el instante en que me di cuenta de que efectivamente no se trataba de un sueño muy normal. ¡Notaba la mente de Laguna! Sabía lo que pensaba en esos momentos y francamente no me tranquilizaba. No estaba tan seguro de por donde iba como les había asegurado a sus dos compañeros. Corrieron algunos metros más hasta que de la nada aparecieron varios Grat que les cortaron el paso. Laguna frenó en seco su carrera y se puso en guardia, con su arma, lo que portaba en sus manos, una especie de ametralladora o recortada, apuntando hacia las dos monstruosas plantas. A cada lado suya se pusieron el corpulento y el que se llamaba Kiros, cada uno con sus armas. El primero cargaba con un arma bastante grande y pesado que aparentemente parecía un ancla, aunque apostaría a que se trataba de algún otro arma, muy adecuada para su complexión. Gracias a los pensamientos de Laguna supe que aquel hombre se llamaba Ward. Kiros por su parte sacó dos cuchillas de mano, armas que conocía mejor y que sabía que su dueño debía ser una persona muy rápida y ágil para causar estragos sin recibir daños. Son armas muy propias de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo pero si no se saben manejar estás perdido; se necesitaba mucho contacto físico para causar daños y ser muy rápido atacando. Eran armas letales pero un solo error y...

-Son pocos terminaremos pronto-aseguré...mejor dicho aseguró Laguna. Apretó el gatillo y comenzó a disparar mientras que Kiros, como una exhalación se lanzó a atacar a otro Grat, al cual despedazó en segundos con sus cuchillas. Ward cogió su pesada arma, la acopló sobre sus hombros con los que se ayudó para lanzarlo después hacia el Grat que quedaba. Así sólo quedaban otros tres contando al que había herido Laguna. Todo se desarrollaba muy rápido, Laguna seguía disparando a los Grat y en un momento dejaba de hacerlo para que sus compañeros los rematasen. Así, en apenas dos minutos los Grat eran historia. Pero no fueron los únicos monstruos contra los que se enfrentaron, tuvieron varias peleas más con distintos tipos de monstruos. La verdad que era admirable, eran soldados muy fuertes para ser soldados rasos. Se bastaban de sus armas y la coordinación de equipo para vencer. Ni magias, ni influencia de Guardianes...nada. También pude saber más o menos donde estaba. Se trataba del pasado, no sabía en ese instante en que época, pero era el pasado por esas armas que utilizaban ellos. Hasta donde yo sabía, los soldados de esa categoría habitualmente no utilizan armas propias, como ocurría con Laguna, Ward y Kiros, sino sables o sables pistolas más simples que Revolver.

-¡Hey! ¿no se supone qué debemos hacerle la guerra a Timber? ¿Qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo con estos bichos?-se quejó Ward

-Eso mismo-corroboró Kiros-¿por qué te tomas con tanta calma estos combates? Además ¿dónde están los de Timber?

La mente de Laguna era bien molesta. Se trataba de una persona que pensaba mucho y muchas tonterías. Pude sacar la conclusión de que aquel chico no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero yo sí sabía donde estaban ellos. Eran los bosques de Timber, muy cerca de la ciudad y al menos Laguna tenía intención de evitar el combate con los soldados de Timber. Sus razones eran múltiples aunque había una que en ese momento me aterrorizó...

-Hombre...-comenzó dubitativo-bueno...pues...-Kiros y Ward se miraron unos segundos. Se veía a legua que le conocían bien porque dijeron a coro

-¿¡Te has vuelto a equivocar de camino?

-De todas maneras volvamos a casa, ¡Deling allá vamos!-dijo Laguna volviendo la espalda a sus colegas y empezando a caminar. Así es como empecé a conocer ese peculiar personaje, que en un principio me reventaba, tal vez por ser de un carácter muy distinto al mío...demasiado, aunque había otras muchas cosas que no me gustaban. Para empezar era un irresponsable para ser soldado de Galbadia y líder del grupo. A un Seed se le ocurría abandonar la misión en la que estaba, de buenas a primeras y sin una buena razón y volvía a casa tenía por seguro que su futuro como Seed estaba asegurado...fuera del jardín y no precisamente en otra misión. Y la razón de este soldado a irse de repente a Deling no era para mi la más ortodoxa...

_CONTINUARA... _

**_Notas de autora: _**He decidido dejarlo hasta ahí porque apenas he empezado con Laguna y se está extendiendo bastante. Además que me está costando bastante. Prefiero que lo leáis y opinéis sobre cómo me está quedando, para cambiar la forma de relatar la parte de Laguna, sí está bien así o no. Por ahora se queda en una primera parte, cuando terminé lo de Laguna actualizaré este capítulo publicándolo con todo. Así me vais diciendo que os parece esta parte para seguir desarrollándola de una forma u otra.

**Daianapotter: **Hola! Aquí tienes el capítulo once actualizado, me alegra que te guste la historia. En verdad este capítulo me ha costado lo suyo


	12. Viaje al pasado segunda parte

**C_APITULO DOCE: ¿VIAJE AL PASADO? (segunda parte)_**

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tantas prisas?-le preguntó Kiros que le seguía a la carrera, al igual que Ward

-A buscar el coche

-¿Y vas a dejar la misión? ¿así sin más?

-Sí ¿qué problema hay?-preguntó Laguna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. **"Este tío es tonto del culo ¿o qué?" **pensé desesperado, sabiendo lo que se me venía encima y sus amigos le hacían caso

-Sí...¡qué estamos en plena guerra!-le espetó Ward

-Tranquilos...lo tengo todo controlado-dijo Laguna, sin aminorar la marcha y haciendo caso omiso al tono y los gestos de sus compañeros. Iba a tal velocidad de carrera que evitaba muchos obstáculos y monstruos. Ward y Kiros apenas podían seguir su ritmo, estaban varios metros por detrás de él. Llegaron a una zona del bosque más frondosa donde había más árboles y el sonido de los combates apenas se notaban, se oían apenas algunas explosiones fuertes. Era increíble como podía percibir todo: el sonido del viento que soplaba y movía las hojas de los árboles, que crujían, al igual de las ramitas que pisaban Laguna y sus amigos en su carrera. Notaba también la respiración entrecortada de Kiros, que era el que corría más cerca de Laguna y el ¡cling! de sus cuchillas al chocar...percibía absolutamente todo con un realismo que podría jurar que no era Squall Leonheart sino Laguna, un soldado de Galbadia hace muchos años, durante la invasión a Timber. Finalmente Laguna llegó hasta el coche, el clásico vehículo que usaban los del ejército de Galbadia, un vehículo de gran tamaño que constaba de la cabina del conductor y el copiloto y una parte trasera ancha que servía para guardar desde armas y otros utensilios hasta más soldados. Laguna y Kiros se sentaron en la cabina y Ward detrás.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó Kiros. Laguna lo ignoraba estaba concentrado en un aparato que había entre la guantera y el volante, una especie de ordenador pequeño que más me recordaba a nuestros comunicadores. Dudé que pudiera manejar esa máquina pero mis manos se deslizaron por el teclado con gran rapidez, escribiendo un mensaje para la "centralita", en el que daba un informe sobre su misión...un informe que irremediablemente los excusaba de lo que iban a hacer. Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. La rabia y la angustia que estaba sintiendo quedaron cegados por otro sentimiento: ¡el amor! Aquel desgraciado estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de una joven pianista que tocaba en el hotel de Deling

-Como embustero no tienes precio Laguna-musitó Kiros al leer el mensaje-no tienes precio pero tú y nosotros (refiriéndose a Ward) sabemos bien por qué este cambio repentino de planes. Y no es precisamente que hayamos tenido problemas con dos arqueosaurios

Después de un interesante viaje de vuelta en el que nos perdimos un par de veces antes de llegar a Deling y en el que Laguna desesperó a todos, llegamos al centro de la ciudad, a una plazoleta anterior a la calle comercial.

-¿Vas a aparcar aquí?-preguntó Kiros al ver que Laguna dejó el coche mal aparcado, de hecho lo dejó en el primer sitio que pilló

-Tranqui, tranqui, venga ¿vamos a tomar algo?

-¡Eso no hace falta ni preguntarlo! Tienes una misión que cumplir y el alcohol te puede dar el empujoncito que te va haciendo falta

-¡Oye, no me malinterpretéis, solo quiero pasar un buen rato con vosotros!-Ward y Kiros se volvieron a mirar, con esa sonrisa de complicidad, algo que al tonto de Laguna se le escapaba

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo, lo que tú digas. Vamos ¿no?-"**este tío no puede ser más tonto ¿una misión es conquistar una mujer? No puedo creerlo"**

-Laguna ¿te pasa algo?-había dejado de caminar y ocurría algo extraño...

-No sé...juraría haber oído algo...

-No hemos oído nada extraño. Sigamos

Parecía que Laguna también se había percatado de que había otra cabeza pensante además de la suya dentro de él y notaba mi "presencia" cuando pensaba con fuerza en algo.

Pude disfrutar de un corto paseo por Deling, una ciudad que tenía su belleza y vida propia al caer la noche. La gente se echaba a la calle, sobre todo ésta donde caminaban Laguna y sus amigos, repleta de tiendas y pub con neones luminosos que daban más luminosidad si cabe y con la presencia del elegante hotel Deling. Un lujoso hotel al que acudían muchos soldados del ejército, bien para alojarse si viajaban mucho o bien para ir a tomar algo al restaurante y bar. Nada más había que ver la recepción para saber cómo era aquel lugar. Laguna iba guiando el grupo, iba como Pedro por su casa. Se notaba que iba allí a menudo y no por las habitaciones y su confort. Bajó por las escaleras que había a mano derecha nada más entrar, llegando al nombrado bar. A la derecha según iba bajando estaba la barra, detrás de la cual había una guapa camarera (según lo que pensaba Laguna). Delante se extendía el salón, repletos de mesa cuadradas rodeadas de sillones de piel rojiza, donde estaban sentados algunos soldados de Galbadia de distinto rango. Frente a todos ellos se levantaba una pequeña plataforma sobre la que había un piano negro de cola. En ese momento no había nadie y Laguna miraba aquel gran instrumento durante una fracción de segundo...de más. Estaba absorto y pude sentir que era movido por un sentimiento que en ese momento era desconocido para mi. Fue el último en sentarse en una de las mesas. La camarera se acercó a tomarles nota

-¿Qué les sirvo?

-Lo de siempre-dijo Laguna con convicción

-Yo también

-De lo mismo y mucho-Ward habló pero tenía la vista clavada en una joven que acababa de subir a la plataforma-mira Laguna, acaba de llegar tu amada, Julia-levantó la vista y sentí como el chico se ruborizaba y el corazón se le ponía a cien. Todo eso me resultaba patético porque hasta entonces no me había sentido así

-A ver si esta noche te lanzas de una vez-comentó Kiros mirándola también. Era guapísima, para que negarlo, y era normal que todos los varones allí presentes se quedaran mirándola embobados. Era una chica joven, de altura media, con un cuerpo esbelto vestido por un bonito traje rojo largo. Sus cabellos morenos estaban recogidos en un moño, lo que le resultaba más cómodo para poder tocar.

-Venga sé hombre

-N-n-no ya se ha puesto a tocar

-Sé que no nos decepcionarás-Ward y Kiros hacían caso omiso a sus palabras y seguían instándole a que se acercara a la chica

-"...y así diciendo, Laguna se puso en pie..."-parecía una broma, Ward lo dijo con voz de narrador de cuentos de niños

-Sois muy pesados-llega la camarera que les sirve las primeras copas. Laguna toma su bebida de un sorbo, se limpia y se levanta. Aunque lo hace con ímpetu, poco a poco va caminando con más lentitud. Había unos pocos metros desde donde estaban sentados hasta donde Julia tocaba magistralmente el piano. Lo que vino a continuación mientras se acercaba a pasos de tortuga fue un torrente de pensamientos molestos sobre la chica y qué le iba a decir...yo mientras tanto no me quedaba más remedio que ser espectador de las tonterías que pensaba y hacía este personajillo. De verás opinaba que era una irresponsabilidad dejar a medias una misión tan importante tan sólo para ir a beber y a hacer el ganso por una chica. Entonces, por muchas vueltas que le diese jamás lo entendería, la palabra "amor" no existía en mi diccionario particular. Laguna ya estaba a dos pasos de ella "¡ay Julia que cerquita te tengo, casi puedo tocarte! **¿Este imbécil se va a acercar? Pero si me parece...**" no olvidemos que seguía estando en su cuerpo y notaba todas las reacciones de su cuerpo...y en ese momento noté como un intenso dolor empezaba a subir desde los dedos de los pies hasta la pierna, cuyos músculos se contrajeron en un doloroso calambre. Laguna se quejó y se dio la vuelta cojeando, ante la perpleja mirada de la chica, que podía seguir tocando sin problemas. Pero antes de volver a su mesa se acercó, se inclinó con un murmullo ("perdona") y al fin se sentó, notando que el calambre se le aliviaba. Sus amigos lo recibieron con la segunda cerveza y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien hecho Laguna, te has superado-le dijo Kiros cuando les pusieron más cervezas

-Misión cumplida, pensaba que no llegarías ni a cinco metros de ella. Te has ganado un punto en nuestra evaluación

-Pero has hecho el ridículo-añadió Kiros con una sonrisa muy amplia-tres puntos menos en la evaluación de Julia

-¡Dejadme en paz!-replicó Laguna moviendo la cabeza, clavándola en la cerveza que tenía delante. En esos momentos oí sus pensamientos, lamentándose por no tener el valor suficiente para hablar con ella por...

-Eh, mira-le susurró Ward a Kiros, un susurro que no debía de oír...pero que oí

-Vaya...Laguna nosotros nos vamos ya, lo pagaremos todo

-¿Eh? ¿Me vais a dejar solo?¿a que vienen tantas prisas-ambos ya se habían levantado con rapidez y ya se iban, sonriendo (se despiden con un "qué te diviertas Laguna") y luego riendo a carcajadas cuando subían por las escaleras. **"Estos ya han bebido demasiado"**

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-Laguna se volvió a mirar a la chica que le había hablado, pensando en mandarla a paseo...pero...

-¡Ah!-exclamó Laguna asustado, levantándose y temblando de pies a cabeza

-¿Esperas a alguien?-Julia tenía una voz dulce y melodiosa que hacía temblar al joven soldado

-N-n-n-n-n-no ¡qué va! Si-siéntate-Laguna, lo intentaba e intentaba pero le era imposible tranquilizarse y decir cuatro palabras seguidas sin tartamudear. Otro torrente de molestos pensamientos ante su presencia

-¿Estás más tranquilo?

-N-no...digo ¡sí! Un poco

-¿Y tu pierna?

-¿Mi pierna? ¡Ah, mi pierna!-soltó una carcajada nerviosa-siempre me pasa ¿sabes? Cuando estoy muy nervioso me dan calambres

-Estabas nervioso

-¡Digo que sí estaba! Y todavía no se me pasa-Laguna entonces aprovecha para romper el contacto visual y echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Notó que todo el mundo empezaba a mirarles

-Vamos relájate, no quiero que nadie se ponga nervioso por mi culpa

-Perdona-musitó Laguna avergonzado...avergonzado que estaba yo, que si por mi hubiera sido me habría largado de aquella escenita empalagosa. Pero no tenía más remedio que aguantarlos

-Oye, te propongo algo-la chica se arrimó más a él, haciendo que se atacase de los nervios, y bajó la voz-¿ no quieres seguir hablando en mi habitación? Me alojo en este hotel

-¿En tu...?

-Sí es que...-bajó todavía más la voz haciendo que Laguna se arrimara más aún, volviéndolo loco al poder sentir su perfume (perfume caro) y su calor-aquí no se puede hablar con comodidad, parece que todo el mundo estuviera escuchando-el soldado echó otro vistazo, mirando discretamente y se dio cuenta que ahora los "vigilaban". Dos soldados del ejercito que Laguna conocía de vista (ya sea en misiones o en ese mismo bar), la propia camarera e incluso Ward y Kiros, que supuestamente se habían ido...tenía toda la razón

-Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo ¿tú no?-la chica le sonreía después de decir estas palabras lo que animó a Laguna

-¡Sí, yo también tenía ganas de hablar contigo!

-Muy bien entonces...-bajó la voz y le dijo-te espero allí, pregunta el número en recepción

Julia se levantó y subió con elegancia por las escaleras que dirigían a la recepción. Todos, además de Laguna la admiraban hasta que se perdió y volvieron cada uno a sus quehaceres. Ward y Kiros desaparecieron en la nada. Laguna por su parte se quedó de brazos cruzados, de pie y con la mirada perdida en la escalera. Estaba pensativo: "¿estaré soñando?...no qué va estoy despierto **pues ****yo espero estar dormido porque esto es una pesadilla**, es increíble, ¡quiere hablar conmigo! Los dos solos ay, ay, ay, ay..." empezó de nuevo a decir una sarta de tonterías que terminó con su propia admisión de que siempre acababa hablando solo, que por eso le iba tan mal con las chicas. Y tras quedarse más tranquilo se fue por fin a la recepción, donde la simpática recepcionista supo interpretar su tartamudeo como que iba a ver la señorita Julia. La recepcionista mandó a un botones para que lo acompañase hasta su habitación. La chica lo recibió con una sonrisa y en cuanto se aseguró de que el botones se había ido:

-Gracias por venir, me haces muy feliz

-N-no, gracias por invitarme-"que sonrisa más bonita"

-Siéntate-le invitó pero Laguna estaba todavía muy nervioso y declinó la oferta quedándose de pie. Tan nervioso estaba que hizo amago de irse

-¿Ya te vas? ¡si apenas hemos hablado!-ahora se reía a carcajada del pobre Laguna

-N-n-n-no es eso. Es que soy gran admirador tuyo...y sigo estando muy nervioso-admitió sonrojándose

-Por eso vienes tan a menudo a verme tocar ¿verdad?

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-preguntó Laguna sorprendido

-Siempre me miras sonriendo tímidamente. Me gustan tus ojos, aunque parecen un poco asustados-la chica se levantó y se dirigió al mueble-bar de la habitación-no te preocupes no voy a comerte. ¿Una copa de vino-en sus manos portaba una botella de tal liquido.

En ese instante empecé a notar que estaba perdiendo parte del contacto con esa realidad. Noté como si una oscuridad se cerniera sobre mi y dejé de oír sus voces y sentir a Laguna durante lo que me pareció un minuto. Cuando volví a recuperar "los sentidos" Laguna estaba terminando de relatar cosas sobre su vida como soldado

-Solo hablo de mi-dijo en una de las ocasiones. Me gustaría saber más sobre ti

-¿Sobre mi?...después de oírte hablar de todas tus andanzas, de haber sentido contigo el dolor, la felicidad, el cansancio...estoy más decidida que nunca a dedicarme ahora a cantar, a componer canciones.

-¿De verás?

-Sí

Los dos se miraban con emoción, a los ojos pero apenas sentía ya lo que sentía Laguna, otra vez me llegaba esa oscuridad. Lo último que alcancé a oír fue la voz de Kiros tras la puerta

-Laguna debemos irnos

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**_Notas de autora: _**Finalmente acabé dividiéndolo en dos partes este capítulo. Ni más ni menos porque se estaba haciendo muy extenso. En total, por el Word, me quedaba un capítulo de 16 páginas, bastante largo y posiblemente se os hubiera hecho muy largo. Creo que ya lo decía en los capítulos antiguos de la historia, que esta parte es la más pesada de hacer, por la poca acción y la mucha conversación. No he querido cambiar demasiado respecto al juego, entre otras cosas porque no se me ocurría algo más. Meter más combates sería hacerlo pesado y en la parte en la que habla con Julia tampoco voy hacer que estos dos se líen de buenas primeras. Por cierto, lo que está en negrita son los pensamientos de Squall dentro de la cabeza de Laguna.

Intentaré ahora escribir lo que viene a continuación e intentaré empezar con la lucha contra Diablo. En cuanto terminé lo de Diablo lo meto en la parte de la historia por donde vaya. Posiblemente tardé muchísimo en hacerlo porque la historia de Amores Ocultos ocupa todo mi tiempo (miento sólo una parte la otra parte me la ocupan los estudios) entre otras cosas porque me agrada muchísimo pero intentaré no dejar de lado esta historia.

Por lo pronto hasta el capítulo 13!


	13. Reencuentro

**C_APITULO TRECE: REENCUENTRO_**

_¡DING DONG!_

_Próxima estación: Timber_

Abrí lo ojos y me di cuenta que volvía a ser yo. Notaba el frío suelo del tren debajo de mi mejilla. Me levanté algo mareado y fallándome el equilibrio, como si hubiera estado muchas horas dormido. Cuando al fin me estabilicé comprobé que Zell y Selphie me miraban desde el sillón, donde seguían sentados

-¿Nos hemos dormido todos?-pregunté pasando una mano por mi frente. Todavía tenía en mi mente la imagen de la sonrisa de Julia o la de la misma tocando el piano

-Me temo que sí. Y me temo que nos han debido de lanzar un gas somnífero porque hemos dormido casi todo el viaje. Hay mucha peña que no quiere ver a los Seeds ni en pintura

Zell tenía razón pero pensé en que él no había tenido que pasar por lo que acababa de pasar. Selphie en cambio parecía despreocupada, es más sonreía ampliamente y parecía controlar sus impulsos de celebrar el sueño que hubiese tenido

-Será mejor que revisemos todo, por si han aprovechado para robarnos algo-revisamos de inmediato todo nuestro equipaje. Revisé todas mis cosas y comprobé que no faltaba absolutamente nada e igual pasaba con Zell y Selphie. Al volver al lugar donde me había caído encontré en el suelo la vieja revista de Timber´s Maniacs, la cual cogí instintivamente y busqué la sección de reportajes. Leí el nombre del periodista y musité

-Laguna Loire...no puede ser

-Anda, pero si ese es el nombre del chico que salía en mi sueño-Selphie dejó de reprimirse y empezó a dar saltitos-...¡¡ERA MÁS GUAPO!

-Que queréis que os diga...pero así se llamaba también en mi sueño. Soldado de Galbadia al igual que...

-Ward y Kiros, sus amigos-terminé yo. Los tres nos miramos con perplejidad. ¿Era una coincidencia?

_¡DING DONG!_

Señores pasajeros se anuncia la llegada a Timber en breves momentos 

Si lo era me quedaba más tranquilo, sin embargo "esa" coincidencia no auguraba nada bueno

-¿Qué significará esto?-preguntó en voz alta Zell. Selphie no estaba ya tan saltarina

-Ya lo averiguaremos. Estamos llegando así que coged vuestros equipajes-y cogiendo mi comunicador-no os preocupéis, se lo comentaremos a Cid en cuanto volvamos-tras mis palabras dejé un pequeñísimo informe hablando de lo ocurrido, más como recordatorio que otra cosa.

El tren aminoró su marcha y pronto salimos a la luz del sol. Después de no sé cuántas horas en un cuerpo ajeno aquello resultaba extraño incluso...supongo que era de estar durmiendo demasiado. En cuanto mi vista se acostumbró vi que teníamos delante nuestra una larga escalinata y junto a ella una rampa, para facilitarnos la bajada del equipaje. A mitad de la escalinata, apoyado en la baranda que separaba ambas cosas, había un joven con una pañuelo azul atado a la cabeza, al estilo pirata, una camisa de mangas cortas sobre la que tenía un chaleco amarillo y unos pantalones cortos verdes. Llegamos a su altura, se volvió y nos dijo, con un extraño acento, parecido al de Trueno, sólo que no se comía las palabras sino que hablaba con demasiadas "z"

-El bosque de Timber ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad?-reaccioné con rapidez, al darme cuenta de que era la contraseña (N/ A: al contrario que la última vez esta vez no escribiré todas sus frases así, para que no se haga pesado y sea más rápida la lectura)

-Sí pero todavía quedan búhos

-¡Bienvenidos a Timber!-celebró el joven-vamos, seguidme rápido-nos miramos unos instantes y le seguimos. Estaba sorprendido por la juventud del solicitante, habitualmente, quienes solicitaban servicios de Seeds, eran mayores de veinte o treinta años. Y aquel chico...¡tenía nuestra edad!

El chico nos guió escaleras abajo, hasta un pequeño andén, distanciado de los de la estación y cuyas vías parecían adentrarse en la ciudad. De inmediato apareció un tren, más pequeño que del que nos habíamos bajado. No me hizo ninguna gracia al ver que aquel chico nos indicaba que subiéramos a él. Tras tantas horas en tren (que apenas habíamos notado por el sueño) lo último que deseaba era montar en otro, sin embargo no me quedaba otra que subir. Dentro del vagón al que subimos nos recibió otro joven, de nuestra edad o más pequeño, moreno de pelo corto y que vestía con una camiseta azul y pantalones cortos también, al igual que su amigo.

-¡Bienvenidos al tren de los Búhos del Bosque! Debéis de ser los Seeds que solicitamos ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy Squall Leonheart, el líder del grupo-me volví a mis amigos-ellos son Zell y Selphie

-Encantado, soy Zone, soy el líder de los Búhos-extendió su mano, con intención de que se la estrechara, y como ya era habitual, no lo hice, por lo que rápidamente pasó a saludar a Zell y Selphie. Mientras lo hacía yo examinaba el lugar donde seguramente permaneceríamos durante un tiempo: la entrada, era un espacio cerrado de apenas unos cuantos metros cuadrados, compuesta principalmente por cuatro puertas de color verde, que se suponía que daban a otros compartimentos. Junto a la puerta de entrada había una escalinata que subía a un largo pasillo. Supuse que dirigía a otros vagones y compartimentos.

-Quiero presentaros a mis compañeros-me dijo tras saludar a Selphie-Watts es el chico que os ha traído hasta aquí-dijo señalándole-y falta nuestra princesa

-La princesa está durmiendo la siesta

No supe que decir, aquello parecía una mala broma. Me sentía estúpido en aquel lugar lleno de chicos de mi edad, porque tenía toda la pinta de ello. Y entonces me pregunté qué clase de misión iríamos a hacer, porque si no había allí ninguna persona que pasase de los veinticinco años...no sería una misión muy seria. Nadie con diecisiete años suele solicitar los servicios de Seeds porque normalmente son la gente más mayor y de importancia la que solía solicitarlos, gente que lo hacía porque una simple unidad de guerra no podía llevar a cabo semejante misión. Y mucho menos alguien de tan corta edad podría llegar a pensar en una misión trascendental o llevar a cabo un plan bien estructurado. Visto así me pregunté que hacíamos tres Seeds en un lugar como aquel

-¿Cuál es nuestra misión?-pregunté después de darle vueltas a lo mismo, no había nada mejor que disipar las dudas preguntando

-¡No hay prisa! Oye Squall, ¿podrías hacernos un favor? ¿por qué no vas a llamarla? Su habitación está al final de ese pasillo

Se hizo un breve silencio, tan tenso que se podía palpar. Miré de soslayo a Zell y supuse que pensaba lo mismo que yo: ese grupo no parecía ir en serio. Mis sospechas estaban empezando a cobrar fuerzas: tanta tranquilidad, la corta edad de todos ellos... y aquel favor no me sentó nada bien por lo que contesté con brusquedad

-¿Nos habéis contratado de recaderos o qué?-Zone me miró asustado porque no se esperaba que dijera algo así, incluso Zell y Selphie se sorprendieron de mi reacción

-No te enfades hombre, no pretendía molestarte-"que no me enfade...no somos recaderos, somos guerreros y de los mejores que ahí. No entiendo que pintamos aquí...qué digo claro que lo entiendo" caí en ese instante en la actitud de Cid Kramer, al hablarnos de la misión: su tranquilidad, los papeles de los informes desordenados, el que la hayan aceptado a un precio muy bajo...estaba claro, nos habían enviado a una misión a nuestra altura. Acabábamos de graduarnos, éramos muy jóvenes y muy inexpertos en trabajos como Seeds...qué mejor que una misión de ese tipo que un Seed de mayor rango no habría aceptado. Volví de golpe a la realidad...

-Vale, no pasa nada-dije sin convencimiento-pero que no se repitan órdenes de la misma naturaleza-Zone asintió y mientras subía los pocos escalones oí como el joven gemía de dolor, agarrandose al estómago y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Juraría haber oído también crujir de forma exagerada sus tripas. Caminé con tranquilidad por aquel largo pasillo pensando que iba a aborrecer la misión sin conocerla y para colmo no podía renunciar. Era mi primera misión Seed y no me quedaba más remedio que acatarla. A lo largo del pasillo había una serie de puertas semejantes a las de la entrada, posiblemente otras habitaciones y a mediados del pasillo había un marco sin puerta, muy ancho. Observé el interior discretamente y comprobé que esa debía de ser la sala de maquinas: una habitación grande con maquinaria, gente supervisando que todo iba bien y algunos sillones, en plan sala de espera. Avancé un poco más hasta que llegué a una habitación que estaba abierta. Allí estaba, durmiendo en la cama, una chica, que desde la puerta me resultaba familiar su perfil. Aunque ella no estuviera allí hubiera sabido de todos modos que era su habitación: por su decoración, el hecho de que estaba pintada en un salmón claro junto a los muebles de la habitación y la alfombra que tenían unas tonalidades semejantes yendo todo a juego. Junto a la cama había un bonito escritorio, sobre el que había una lámpara y hojas esparcidas por la mesa. En uno de los lados hay un marco de puerta, pero en vez de ésta es una cortina la que cubre lo que hay tras ella, probablemente otra habitación. Me adentré en la habitación, pensando en cómo la despertaba, sabiendo que la delicadeza no era lo mío. Sin embargo, apenas entré la chica se incorporó y me miró. Reconocí aquella mirada ¿cómo iba a olvidar a la chica del baile? A aquellos ojos que me transmitieron paz y que sin querer reconocerlo me habían conquistado. La chica abrió la boca al reconocerme y exclamó

-¡Ah! Tú...aquella noche...en el baile...

-Sí. Me llamo Squall Leonheart, y vengo con dos más-es lo único que se me ocurrió, presentarme y decir como me llamaba

-¡Sois los Seeds! ¡Qué bien que ya hayáis venido!-era difícil intuir las reacciones de aquella chica, que en ese instante saltó de la cama y se me abalanzó para abrazarme. Inmediatamente la aparté con la mayor delicadeza posible

-¿Tanto te alegra?

-¡Claro que sí! Llevábamos mucho tiempo pidiéndoselo al jardín, pero no nos tomaban en serio-"me parece que sé por qué-¡menos mal que hablé directamente con el Señor Kramer!

Comprendí ahora todo. Habitualmente, las misiones no la recibe directamente el director del jardín, sino que pasa antes por las manos de los altos cargos de Seeds y de los instructores. Eran ellos los que decidían aceptar o no la misión, para luego pasarle los informes al señor Kramer, quien ya negociaba la oferta y la rechazaba si la suma de dinero no le convencía. Y en el caso de este grupo, los Búhos del Bosque, no habrían aceptado la misión desde un principio.

-¿Era a él a quién buscabas anoche?

-No, a él no. Buscaba a Seifer ¿lo conoces?

-Sí-"eres increíble Seifer, hasta al otro lado del charco te conocen, en los lugares más remotos"

-Bien, yo es que conocía a Seifer de antes y fue quién me presentó al Señor Kramer. ¡Qué buena persona vuestro director! Pensaba que se negaría a mandarnos los Seeds, porque nuestro grupo es tan pobre-"no hace falta que lo jures"pensé con cinismo-pero el señor Kramer me comprendió cuando le expliqué todo y aceptó. ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada!

La chica empezó a dar saltitos, como los daba Selphie con el mismo entusiasmo, y a reírse. Pero no tuvo en mi el mismo efecto que solía tener la actitud de Selphie sobre mi. Mientras que Selphie me resultaba divertida, aquella chica me resultaba...encantadora. No llegaba a relacionar con un sentimiento concreto pero podía intuirlo y me era familiar.

-Estando vosotros aquí, podremos hacer cosas que nunca soñamos-continuó diciendo, ignorando que yo me encontraba allí, porque se giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió a la única ventana de la habitación. Pensé que tal vez debería empezar a preparar nuestra misión por lo que le dije

-Esto...yo me vuelvo con los demás ¿vale?

-¡Espera, yo también voy! Por cierto ¿ha venido él? Seifer

-No, él no. Seifer no pasó el examen de Seed-"ni lo pasará por el camino que lleva. Ni creo que le dejasen la responsabilidad ni de este tipo de misiones" le di la espalda dispuesto a marcharme cuando me cogió el brazo con suavidad, la suficiente para volverme y dejar de andar

-No me he presentado. Yo me llamo Rinoa ¡encantada!-ni yo mismo me imaginaba estrechando la mano a alguien que apenas conocía, de una noche y unos pocos minutos. Ni siquiera chocaba las manos con Zell ni se la estreché a Zone, minutos antes. Si alguno de ellos entraran en ese momento se quedarían estupefactos

-No sabía que los Seeds supiesen bailar-añadió con una amplia sonrisa. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, preguntándome si se refería a mi exactamente, y se había dado cuenta que evidentemente sabía bailar...o si se refería a los Seeds en general, los que sí bailaron en la pista durante toda la noche y mucho mejor que yo

-Puede sernos de utilidad para infiltrarnos en una fiesta y poder aproximarnos a nuestro blanco. Un Seed nunca sabe que misión tendrá que hacer a suerte. Por eso debemos adquirir siempre todo tipo de habilidades

-Ah, sólo lo hacéis por trabajo-lo dijo con un deje de decepción, bajando la cabeza. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, que fue interrumpido por la llegada de un perro...

_CONTINUARÁ_

**_Notas de autora: _**He cortado aquí, mucho antes de lo que lo hice en el capi antiguo, porque con éste me he alargado más. Iba a cortarlo antes, pero lo he seguido porque realmente el capítulo se llama así por el reencuentro de Squall y Rinoa.

Me he dado cuenta que tenía listo el capítulo 12 y que no lo había puesto así que prácticamente los he puesto seguidos.

De este capi no tengo mucho que decir, sólo el detalle de lo de Watts. La última vez me resultó muy latoso tener que estar escribiendo la forma de hablar de Watts así que casi mejor le echáis mano a la imaginación. Con el cambio de persona, al ser Squall quién relata la historia, esta parte de la historia se me ha hecho menos pesada que la última vez que la escribí y me ha costado menos hacerla. Sin embargo, no cambia que sea la parte que más me aburre del juego, será por la de veces que me he hecho el juego. Tardaré en hacer el capítulo 14 porque dentro de una semana tengo un examen importante.

He descubierto, que alguien está haciendo igual que yo, una novelización del juego, pero es en Inglés xD se llama incluso igual que esta historia.

Paso a los RR

**_Daiana: _**Te contesto en este capi. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y como quedo la parte de Laguna. Ahora soy ya le que pregunta lo del traductor xD porque me gustaría leer esa historia que hay por ahí. Si no voy a buscarme un diccionario a sacar mis viejos apuntes de bachiller xD xD

**_Dederian: _**Tengo cosas de bombero. Cuando te conteste en tu historia, creía que tenía puesto el capítulo 12, cuando en realidad no ha sido así xD. Me he dado cuenta al ir a mirar los RR del último capi que puse y darme cuenta que puse el 11 pero no el 12. Sin embargo mantengo lo mismo, los mejoraré cuando tenga tiempo.

No me he terminado de leer el último capi que has puesto pero promete estar bien. Me gusta mucho como estás haciendo la historia, una manera de ver la historia de Final Fantasy VIII desde el punto de vista de otros personajes que no sean los habituales. No he leído el último capi pero sí lo que me has contestado. Tienes razón, sé que me lee mucha gente, pero es muy poca la que deja RR y a mi también me gustaría, para saber cómo voy, si les gusta o no para mejorar. Tú escribes muy bien, siempre piensa que hay alguien o que escribe mejor que nosotros o peor que nosotros xD. Déjame un RR de haber que te parece la segunda parte de Laguna.

Nos vemos!


	14. Los entresijos del destino

**C_APITULO CATORCE: LOS ENTRESIJOS DEL DESTINO_**

Era de raza colly, de pelaje marrón, con el pecho de color blanco. Rinoa, que lo había visto antes que yo, se inclina y le murmura

-Te presentaré-se levanta-Squall, este es mi compañero, se llama Ángelo. Es muy especial, es un perro preparado para el combate, ataca cuando le necesito, sabe hacer magias Cura y acude en nuestra ayuda cuando estamos en serio peligro

Había oído hablar de esos perros adiestrados para el combate. No era tarea fácil prepararlos, pues primero era necesario adiestrarlos en la obediencia para después entrenarlos en el combate y rara vez en la magia, como en el caso de Ángelo. Lo más habitual era entrenarlos desde que son cachorros, pues su crianza con el dueño facilita su enseñanza. Era una de las muchas alternativas al uso de Chocobos para el combate; en nuestro jardín entrenan Chocobos, para cabalgar sobre ellos e incluso los de mejor salud se les enseña a atacar, sencillamente porque es el más fácil de entrenar y amaestrar, y tienen más afinidad con la magia. No eran muchos los que entrenaban perros pero conocía la existencia de tiendas especialistas en el cuidado de dichos animales e incluso vendían revistas que hablaban de las últimas técnicas descubiertas para enseñárselas.

A pesar de toda esta información desconocía la eficacia de estos animales, y al igual que otros tantos pensaba que era una afición de sus dueños.

-Quédate aquí y pórtate bien-Rinoa salió por la puerta y me invitó a seguirla. Al reunirnos con los demás hicimos las pertinentes presentaciones, luego Rinoa nos dijo que pasásemos a uno de los compartimentos que había a la entrada.

Fui el último en entrar a una habitación algo más grande que el espacio anterior. Estaba en penumbras pues la persiana estaba echada, y la poca luz que penetraba caía sobre una maqueta, hecha posiblemente a mano, que había sobre la mesa, además de tres folios con garabatos y tachones. La maqueta se trataba de una representación en miniatura de una sección de una vía de ferrocarril y dos trenes ubicados en distintas vías. Un vistazo me bastó para intuir de qué iba todo aquello. Con esa maqueta nos iban a explicar nuestra misión **"hoy va el día de trenes, los acabaré aborreciendo"**

-Poneos donde más os guste-apremió Zone mientras entrábamos. Zell se quedó frente a un estante, de color blanco desgastado, Selphie cerca de una de las tres ventanas, la más cercana a Zell y yo preferí quedarme en medio de la habitación delante de la mesa con la maqueta. A mi alrededor estaban Zone, Watts y Rinoa. Al mirarla a los ojos, ella me sonrió haciendo que me estremeciera. Ya volvía otra vez esa sensación de paz que me invadía al mirarme

-El plan que tenemos entre manos es de una gran trascendencia y el nombre de Los Búhos del Bosque quedará grabado en la última página de la historia de la independencia de Timber...¡qué emoción! ¿eh?-tuve que contener un gesto de exasperación y miré rápidamente a mis compañeros para comprobar que a ellos tampoco les gustaba aquello demasiado, que no era el único incómodo. No sabía si deseaban como yo abandonar la misión pero al menos no les haría mucha gracia estar bajo el mando de aquel grupillo de novatos hasta donde fuera necesario, suponía que hasta llevar a cabo lo que tenían entre manos.

-Todo empezó cuando Watts consiguió información confidencial...

-¡Eso fue trabajo mío!-el implicado habló a la vez que su compañero complicando nuestra comprensión de lo que decía Zone

-...de Galbadia. Un alto funcionario de Galbadia va a venir a Galbadia...

-Alto no, altísimo-interfirió de nuevo Watts

-...nada menos que el presidente de Galbadia, el temido y odiado...Vincent Deling

-Es un malvado y un tirano, no lo quieren ni en Galbadia, de presidente solo tiene el nombre-la verdad es que en ese instante, me entraron ganas de darle un buen puñetazo. Entre su pésima pronunciación, su voz hueca y que interrumpía a Zone...

-Viajará de la capital de Galbadia a Timber en un tren especial-prosiguió Rinoa

-Nuestro plan es...-comenzó Zone en el instante que Selphie, aparentemente cansada de escuchar, deja de mirar a través de las persianas y se volvió a Zone para decir

-Disparar con una bazuca y hacerlo papilla-ahora lo que reprimí fue una carcajada, de la que sólo dejé escapar una sonrisa. Así era Selphie, lo mismo saltaba de alegría y decía muchas cosas que a mi me empalagaban que lo mismo te soltaba ese tipo de barbaridades

-Eh, n-no-respondió Zone. En su rostro se podía percibir el miedo, la sorpresa...y la ofensa porque Selphie había dicho aquello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era fácil comprender aquella pequeña broma, pues todo estaba siendo tan solemne...que resultaba hasta cómico para nosotros, gente seria para estas situaciones. Hasta yo habría dicho algo semejante, pues ese tono de solemnidad que estaba adquiriendo la explicación desentonaba con un grupo que ya en sí no era serio

-Entonces ¿qué?¿eh?¡vamos tío habla de una vez!-preguntó Zell exasperado también. Sabia que estaba deseoso de entrar en acción. El viaje en el tren y el extraño sueño nos había sentado mal a todos. Para colmo, como si no hubiera sido suficiente, la misión iba de trenes...

-Os lo explicaré-respondió Rinoa acercándose a la maqueta al igual que los demás. Yo simplemente me acerqué un poco más

"Tenemos aquí los vagones: guarida (amarillo), vagón replica al del presidente (azul), el cabeza, el vagón de guardia uno (de izquierda a derecha), el del presidente (rojo) y por último el vagón guarida dos. Nuestro objetivo es el siguiente: reemplazar el vagón del presidente por el vagón réplica y huir en el vagón guarida. Para conseguirlo actuaremos en los dos puntos de desvíos que se encuentran antes de llegar a Timber. La operación consta de siete pasos"-Zone encendió un motorcillo que pone en marcha la maqueta, y los dos trenes, empiezan a moverse. Rinoa continúa explicando a la par que la maqueta

-La operación consta de siete pasos

"Primer paso: Saltar del techo del vagón réplica al vagón guarida dos

Segundo paso: Ir con cautela sobre este vagón porque tiene sensores. Más tarde Watts os explicará como eludirlos

Tercer paso: Atravesar el vagón presidente 

Cuarto paso: Primera operación de desenganche del vagón de guardia uno, antes de llegar al primer desvío

Quinto paso: Insertar los vagones réplica y guarida entre los que se han desenganchado

Sexto paso: Segunda operación de desenganche en el vagón de guardia dos

Séptimo paso: Huida en el tren guarida con el vagón del presidente"

-Esto es todo ¿lo habéis entendido?-yo y mis amigos asentimos-bien, pues, esta operación debe llevarse a cabo en cinco minutos

-¿Habrá tiempo suficiente?-fue lo que dijo Zell pero por su mirada diría que lo preguntaba por preguntar. Así a primera vista daba la sensación de ser una operación compleja pero bien pensado y mirado...

-Según nuestros cálculos, en tres minutos se podría hacer. Trabajo fácil para Seeds

-Pan comido, pan comido-...Selphie lo había clavado. No dije nada porque era una misión fácil...el problema radicaba en ¿saldría bien? Si lo hacíamos nosotros tres, saldría bien, pero estábamos bajo las órdenes de ellos, por lo que sólo colaboraríamos. Era pronto para juzgar a Watts, Rinoa y Zone...pero cada vez que pensaba en ellos luchando...Watts, me daba risa; Zone, si el malestar del estómago era permanente tenía complicado eso de entrar en combate; y Rinoa...a Rinoa sin embargo podía imaginármela luchando con soldados de Galbadia **"probablemente pueda utilizar a su perro para defenderse"**

-Bien ahora Watts os explicará como eludir los sensores

-Hay dos tipos de sensores: uno acústico y otro térmico y funcionan de distinta manera. El acústico, lo lleva el soldado vestido de azul y reacciona con el movimiento, es sensible al ruido. El térmico reacciona al revés, cuando uno está inmóvil. Lo lleva el soldado vestido de rojo. Para eludirlos debes hacer lo propio según a lo que es sensible cada sensor

Los soldados utilizan los sensores cuando levantan las persianas. Hay que tener en cuenta que el radio de sensor solo llega hasta el borde de la ventana

-Y...¿cómo se eluden?-pregunté segundos después de que terminara su explicación, el tiempo que necesité para comprender lo que decía y asimilar la información

-Hay que actuar de manera que no se activen. Mantenerse quieto cuando pasen el sensor acústico y caminar en el caso del sensor térmico

-Y ahora os explicaré como hacer los desenganches-dijo Rinoa cuando Watts hubo acabado

-Eso digo yo, ¿cómo se pueden desenganchar con el tren puesto en marcha?-preguntó Selphie, pensando tal vez lo mismo que yo, que era difícil

-Normalmente no se puede, sin embargo hay una manera de hacerlo

-El sistema de seguridad no es perfecto, se puede desconectar momentáneamente el circuito para que los vagones se desenganchen automáticamente. Pero para hacer eso hay que introducir unas contraseñas. Watts ya las ha conseguido y las tiene Rinoa-explicó Zone dándole ahora la palabra a Rinoa, que fijó su mirada en mi, provocando otra vez mi estremecimiento...y esta vez no por lo que me estaba despertando si no porque intuía qué iba a decir

-Squall tú serás quién baje por el costado del vagón colgado de un cable e introducirás las contraseñas. Son cuatro cifras del 1 al 4. Por ejemplo 3-1-2-4. Hay que hacerlo sin equivocarse. El tiempo entre cada contraseña es de cinco segundos, sino cambia la contraseña y hay que empezar de nuevo. Después de introducir las contraseñas el circuito queda desconectado. Hay dos operaciones así que habrá que hacer el resto del plan sin demora para tener tiempo de sobra. ¿Lo has entendido, Squall?-asentí resignado, era justo lo que pensaba, que me iba a tocar a mi el trabajo duro. Zone paró el motor de la maqueta, facilitándonos el que nos fijásemos mejor en los detalles de las miniaturas.

-Oye...¿por qué el vagón del presidente se ve tan...cutre? no es como las demás-Selphie tenía la cara muy pegada a la maqueta observando el susodicho vagón. Me acerqué para comprobar que realmente estaba muy mal hecho

-Es la única hecha a mano. Las demás las compramos en la tienda...-dice Watts entre risitas

-Ah, por eso parece pintada a brocha gorda

-...-**"ahora que lo dice, es cierto"**

-¡No critiquéis tanto! Lo he hecho a propósito, a-p-r-ó-s-i-t-o. Ha sido una manera de expresar mi odio al presidente...eso es-expresó algo avergonzada Rinoa

-Aja, no me digas...-murmuró Zell sarcástico

-Para que te hayan salido las rayas tan torcidas debes odiarlo mucho-Selphie sonreía divertida

-¡Basta, no se hable más de mi maqueta; y no hay más que explicar!-zanjó la morena-ahora podéis iros a vuestro compartimento, la misión no comenzará hasta dentro de dos horas

Me extrañó muchísimo lo de "dos horas" pero era lógico. El viaje en tren había durado unas siete u ocho horas y habían salido de Balamb por la mañana, cerca del mediodía y teóricamente sería cosa de las siete u ocho de la tarde cuando llegaron a Timber. Sin embargo, Balamb está al otro lado del charco y tiene un horario distinto al de Timber, por tanto habríamos llegado después de la hora de comer.

Seguimos a Rinoa que nos guió por el pasillo que antes había cruzado para ir a su habitación. Estaba casi enfrente a la sala de máquinas. Al entrar comprobé que era muy parecido al de ella pero con un inconveniente

-Siento que tengáis que dormir los tres juntos, no tenemos otro compartimento libre, están ocupados por los miembros de la resistencia. Os avisaré cuando sea el momento. ¡Descansad bien!

Cerró la puerta del compartimento y oímos como se alejaba. Me di cuenta que ya habían trasladado nuestros equipajes allí. Zell tenía muy mala cara, era la mitad del compartimento del tren donde habíamos viajado hasta allí y ni siquiera lo pudo disfrutar. En la pared del fondo estaban nuestras camas, tres camas apretujadas y con pintas de que eran incómodas. Dejé mi equipaje al pie de una de ellas.

-¡Valiente grupo!-soltó Zell como si llevara todo aquel tiempo reprimiéndose-¿cómo hemos ido a parar a una misión como ésta? ¿tienen idea alguna de hacer planes y misiones? ¿de combate? ¿y de...?

-Zell ¡BASTA!-le espeté porque sabía que en esos momentos de tensión se ponía a hablar sin parar ni pensar en lo que decía. Se sorprendió de que me enfureciera con él, no estaban acostumbrado a ello-no tenemos más remedio, es nuestra primera misión Seed, no es la mejor pero no nos queda más remedio que realizarla lo mejor posible. Démosle una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo la misión no es tan mala como creía que sería. Es muy sencilla así que lo haremos lo mejor posible ¿vale? Comprende que no nos iban a dar otra misión de mayor relevancia, por nuestra experiencia y que esta misión se la fuesen a dar a un Seed de mayor rango-me callé y decidí no seguir hablando, nunca me había gustado decir lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, aunque no hubiera sido mala idea decirle que yo estaba tan frustrado como él y que quería abandonar. Pero nuestro deber era seguir.

Como siempre, en los momentos en los que estaba tenso, Zell empezó con su primer asalto contra su contrincante invisible. Selphie por su parte se sentó en el filo de su cama con su comunicador en las manos. Y yo decidí que era hora de leer los informes que me había entregado Cid antes de partir. Poco más supe de lo que ya sabíamos, en qué consistía nuestra misión y el contrato que teníamos con los Búhos del Bosque. Antes de leerlo, decidí leer el informe que detallaba las características de cada uno de los Seeds...es decir de cada uno de nosotros. Ese informe junto al del contrato eran los papeles que debía entregar a Zone. Leer el informe que hablaba de nosotros sólo sirvió para enojarme más. Por las características de cada uno, pensé que realmente podríamos haber hecho otra misión más seria que aquella: de Zell ya sabía casi todo, lo único nuevo que descubrí es que tenía una gran habilidad en mecánica y electrónica, que servía para muchas labores de infiltración, como desactivar alarmas o dejar sin luz a toda una ciudad. Lo que me resultó curioso es que el informe hablaba de habilidad, no de conocimientos, lo que me daba a entender que el rubio ingresó en el jardín sabiendo todo eso y que probablemente, una vez ingresado, los instructores potenciarían esas habilidades.

Selphie fue todo un descubrimiento para mi porque lo más que conocía de ella era que manejaba su nunchaku con auténtica maestría. Aquel informe hablaba de una chica experta en programar ordenadores y otros aparatos similares. También tenía conocimientos de manejo de cualquier vehículo, desde un coche hasta un avión, pasando por tanques, motocicletas y cualquier vehículo que llevara ruedas.

Por último estaban mis propias habilidades: además de mi especialidad en el sable-pistola, tenía gran habilidad con otros objetos punzantes, como espadas cortas, dagas, cuchillos, navajas, sables, hachas... y también sabía manejar algunas armas de fuego de poco potencial, como pistolas y granadas.

Realmente estábamos preparados para otra misión de mayor dificultad. Me preguntaba porque diablos habíamos ido a parar allí, con un grupo que no tenía mucha idea de hacer la guerra y que hacía planes sin tener en cuenta la repercusiones del mismo ni de las posibilidades de triunfar. Lo que no me pregunté fue qué nos deparaba esa misión, además de realizar lo que nos ordenaba aquel grupo, lo que me deparaba el destino... **"¿Sería que no nos valoran lo suficiente como Seeds?...no, es una tontería pensar así, Cid dijo..." **Cid Kramer no dijo nada, me dio la misteriosa lámpara, que saqué del bolsillo, y me dijo que era un objeto maldito que se convertiría en algo muy útil si lo utilizaba alguien con mucha fuerza **"¿con mucha fuerza? ¿intentaba compensar así que nos enviara a esta misión?" **comprendí entonces que era una manera de decirme que era un magnifico guerrero pero que no tenía más remedio que asignarme esa misión por distintas circunstancias. Eché un vistazo a Selphie y Zell: ambos seguían con su respectivas distracciones, aburridos, con ganas posiblemente de entrar en acción, una acción que no sabíamos cuando llegaría. El plan que tenían entre manos Zone, Watts y Rinoa debía hacerse con la mayor discreción posible, sin combates. Y la lámpara que tenía entre mano podría darnos la tan ansiada acción, que me haría olvidar el extraño sueño de horas antes. No necesitábamos descansar, sino todo lo contrario

Dejé los papeles sobre la mesa, les dije a mis dos compañeros que buscaran sus armas y se pusieran en el centro de la habitación, mientras yo me metía en los bolsillos algunos objetos curativos, preparaba a Revolver y a mis guardianes

-¿También preparamos a los guardianes?-preguntó Zell al notar en mis ojos y en mi físico que había preparado a todos ellos

-Sí, no sé si lo necesitaremos-me reuní con ellos y me fijé en la lámpara, buscando la manera de activar y descubrir lo que guardaba en su interior. Encontré que en una de sus caras había una extraña inscripción, cubierta en gran parte por una capa de moho. Empecé a frotar cuando la puerta del compartimento...

-¿Estáis listos? Dentro de cuarenta y...-Rinoa no pudo terminar. A los cuatro nos envolvió una extraña masa de humo negro. Dejé de ver a mi alrededor durante unos instantes, hasta que me di cuenta que no estaba en el compartimento...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**_Notas de autora: _**Según el Word este capi ocupa nueve folios (sin contar lo que estoy escribiendo ahora), habréis tenido entretenimiento para mucho rato :-) Sinceramente no me ha costado gran cosa escribir la mayoría de este episodio, pues simplemente he copiado y pegado lo que tenía escrito en el otro capi, cambiando algunas cosas y añadiendo otra, adaptándolo a la esta historia. Soy una floja xD pero así aligeraba un poco haciendo este capi

He decidido que este es el momento adecuado para meter el combate a Diablo, ya que la situación lo requiere. Squall y sus amigos están bastantes frustrados con la misión que les han asignado, estar bajo las órdenes de un grupo de poca monta, que aspira a mucho y no hacen gran cosa (siento ser tan criticona pero es la verdad). Ya que necesitan algo de acción y olvidar el extraño sueño con Laguna, qué mejor que un enfrentamiento con Diablo, para quedarse tranquilos. Necesitaré tiempo para hacer un buen combate e incluí a Rinoa para tener más opciones a la hora de escribir, en el otro capi que escribí, tres personas me limitaba mucho y me salió una porquería de combate. Espero que os haya gustado este capi y que no os haya cansado mucho xD

Y antes de pasar a los RR...¡felices fiestas!

**_Dederian Slowblack: _**Muy buenas! Esta vez no he tardado mucho más de un par de semanas, no lo he puesto antes por mi otra historia, la de Harry Potter, y por el examen que tenía hace poco. Ya te dejé un RR con el último capi que hiciste, que terminé de leer al poco de poner yo el último capi de esta historia. Este capi ya no sé yo si se te hará igual de breve, porque a mi en su momento se me hizo muy pesado, entre otras cosas porque puse todas las "z" que decía Watts cada vez que hablaba. Esta vez ya no las pongo. Ahora vendrá un poquito de acción y espero que puedas decirme si me quedó bien o no...y también de éste claro xD

Feliz navidad!

**_Daianapotter: _**en cuanto tenga un ratito te dejo un mail en el tuyo. Sigo fiel al juego porque es lo suyo, para eso es una novelización. Los cambios los hago para aquellos que a diferencia, no les gusta esta historia precisamente por ser parecida al juego. Aquí hay una gran variación, un poco más acorde con la situación, desde mi punto de vista me parece bien, pero eso lo deben decir ustedes que me leéis

De Laguna habrá más, y se verá de nuevo su faceta más tierna con la pequeña Eleone.

Feliz Navidad!

Esto es todo, nos vemos en el capítulo 15, me gustaría animar a todos los que me leéis que me dejéis un RR opinando sobre esta historia, para saber más sobre si la hago bien o mal...y por favor si es mala la critica, hacedlo pero sin insultar ni herir


	15. El guardián de los infiernos

**C_APITULO QUINCE: EL GUARDIÁN DE LOS INFIERNOS_**

Nos habíamos trasladado a otra dimensión u otro lugar. Se trataba de una sala muy oscura, apenas iluminada por focos de luz que no sabía de donde provenían. Por si fuera poco estaba rodeado por completo por una espesa niebla gris, que me asfixiaba. Miré a mi alrededor y me costó unos segundos localizar a Rinoa, a Selphie y a Zell, que al verme se acercaron. Rinoa parecía asustada y estaba a punto de manifestarlo cuando una voz ronca y potente nos paralizó

-¿QUIÉN SE HA ATREVIDO A DESPERTAR A DIABLO DE SU SUEÑO?

De la niebla surgió una figura, que conforme se acercaba iba adquiriendo forma y podíamos distinguir sus rasgos. Era un ser de unos cinco metros de alto, muy similar a Ifrit. Su cuerpo era de los colores del infierno, rojo y negro, sus garras acababan en unas uñas negras larguísimas. De su espalda sobresalían dos enormes alas similares a las de un vampiro. El resto del cuerpo, de cintura hacia abajo era difícil de distinguir porque estaba cubierto por la niebla, que aumentó con su aparición. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y podía percibir que aquel ser era muy poderoso. Además, podía atacar en cualquier instante por lo que empecé a dar órdenes a los demás, que les estaba costando reaccionar

-Intentad mantener la calma y la atención. Zell empieza por utilizar la magia Libra, hay que saber todo de este ser. Selphie, vigila todos sus movimientos mientras yo pruebo a extraer algunas magias-miré a Rinoa, que sacaba, temblando de pies a cabeza, su arma. Era una especie de ballesta, de forma circular, cuyo objeto para lanzar era una cuchilla en forma de "S". Más tarde descubriría que aquel arma se llamaba Luna Llena. Me sorprendió que ella llevase su arma encima, cuando lo que había venido era a avisarnos que pronto se pondría en marcha el plan

-Rinoa, no te separes de mi-estaba claro que ella sí tenía una preparación en combates pero podría jurar que sólo se había preparado para enfrentar a los soldados de Galbadia, no para hacer frente a un monstruo de aquel calibre. La chica asintió y dejó de temblar al sentirse segura a mi lado, lo que me alegró. No me paré a pensar por qué, nuestro enemigo se acercó rápidamente, dispuesto a atacarnos. Intuí de inmediato a quién iba a atacar por lo que me acerqué a ella y la derribé, para recibir yo los golpes de sus garras. Rinoa gritó espantada desde el suelo, viendo como acababa varios metros más allá de donde estaban ellos. Segundos después ya estaba en pie junto a ellos, no había sufrido grandes daños gracias a mis enlaces. Pero si el golpe lo hubiera recibido ella, podría haber muerto. Diablo no tenía prisas por acabar con nosotros, volvía a su posición inicial, conocía bien sus facultades y que con cada ataque podía hacernos mucho daño

-Squall, no sé si son buenas o malas noticias-me dijo Zell hablando con rapidez pero intentando que lo entendiéramos-se llama Diablo, es un guardián y tiene una vitalidad algo desorbitada-una amplísima sonrisa debió dibujarse en mi cara. Un guardián...eso explicaba absolutamente todo, a por qué había acabado con esa lámpara en mis manos y sobretodo pensé que no me había equivocado al querer investigar aquella lámpara. Si lo vencía, su poder sería mío.

Inmediatamente empecé a dar órdenes (para algo era el jefe de equipo) para organizar una buena ofensiva. En esos momentos lo único que conocía de Diablo era que atacaba físicamente y a mucha velocidad.

-Selphie, tú y Rinoa quedaos en la retaguardia, intentad que Diablo no se mueva de donde está, que no se acerque a nosotros ¿vale?-ambas lo entendieron a la perfección. Había que sacar partido de que sus armas eran de largo alcance para nuestra propia defensa.

-Zell, nosotros dos nos dedicaremos a atacar ¿de acuerdo?-no me hizo falta que asintiera ni me dijera algo como "de acuerdo", me conformé con verlo lanzarse al ataque. Corrió a gran velocidad hacia Diablo y empezó a atacar en cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros de él. Primero comenzó con una lluvia de puñetazos que golpeaban siempre en su bajo vientre y combinaba con movimientos de saltos para poder alcanzar siempre a esa zona sensible. Segundos después pasó a combinar puñetazos y patadas. Zell tenía muy claro que Diablo no era un enemigo cualquiera, era la primera vez que lo veía utilizar sus miembros inferiores para el combate, siempre se había bastado de los puños y de su gran fuerza.

Tras esa ofensiva Zell se retiró a gran distancia a coger aire, momento que aproveché para ser yo quién atacase. Sin embargo frené en seco al darme cuenta de un detalle: Diablo no contraatacaba ni se defendía ¿qué ocurría?

-¿ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER HUMANO?-su ronca voz volvió a paralizarnos, realmente imponía esa voz. Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar a su ataque: levantó su brazo izquierdo hasta arriba, hizo una floritura con la mano...para hacer que nos sumerjamos en una enorme bola oscura de energía. La bola comenzó a disminuir de tamaño hasta el punto de desaparecer.

Los efectos: los mismos que el de un hechizo Gravedad. Supuse que debido a la gran envergadura de la bola de energía, que ese ataque era su ataque especial, sobretodo por sus devastadores efectos. Normalmente un hechizo Gravedad solía ir reduciéndose de tamaño a la vez que la gravedad de tu cuerpo iba en aumento, haciéndolo pesado hasta un punto insoportable, disminuyendo tu resistencia y vitalidad. Tras el hechizo, en ocasiones, seguías notando cierta pesadez en tu cuerpo, tu velocidad ha disminuido, lo que también repercute en otros factores como los reflejos. Desgraciadamente el ataque de Diablo era mucho más efectivo. Además de ser una bola de energía de gran tamaño, que nos había abarcado a los cuatro, su efecto era mayor y podría jurar que también afectaba a la gravedad del lugar donde nos hallábamos. De esa manera nuestras facultades se vieron mermadas.

Tras su ataque dije con voz autoritaria

-No cambiéis de posición ni de estrategia. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Vamos Zell!-fui el primero en lanzarme otra vez al ataque, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer, ni a rendirme, mucho menos. Nos distaba un metro, momento justo que aproveché para dar un acrobático salto, Revolver en mano, a punto de empezar a dar tajos a diestro y siniestro y con la pistola a punto para ser utilizada. Los primeros golpes fueron dirigidos a su pecho. Tenía la piel dura por lo que los daños eran mínimos, aún así no cesé de atacarle.

_¡BANG, BANGA, BANG!_

La pistola sonaba al mismo tiempo que el golpear del metal contra la piel de Diablo y el de mis botas cada vez que caía al suelo y luego saltaba e nuevo para seguir atacando. Mientras que yo atacaba de frente Zell atacaba por detrás, seguía con sus puños y sus patadas. De esta manera anulábamos por completo a Diablo, que no podía ni atacar ni defenderse. Al cabo de un minuto dejamos de atacarle y nos retiramos, exhaustos, esperando a que hubieran sido efectivos nuestros ataques.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!-abrió la boca soltando un sonido que podría imaginarme que era una carcajada, se estaba burlando de nosotros y nuestra debilidad. A pesar de que los cortes eran bien visibles (y supongo que los golpes de Zell también) Diablo estaba tan fresco como al principio. "Algo va mal" pensé sin quitarle ojo a Diablo, que alzaba de nuevo su brazo, pero en vez de su hechizo Gravedad, nos lanzó un potente hechizo Aero para que fuéramos a parar muchos metros de allí, por detrás de las chicas, que se quedaron estáticas. Mi cabeza fue a estamparse contra el suelo, causándome mucho dolor y que me quedase aturdido. Aquel enemigo era duro de roer, digno de todo un G.F. y nos estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Me levanté dando tumbos, y en cuanto pude guardar el equilibrio saqué una poción y me la tomé, para recuperarme de inmediato. Diablo estaba intentando atacar a Rinoa y Selphie, pero ésta última estaba haciendo lo indecible para evitarlo lanzando continuamente a Cadet, ya fuera atacando a Diablo o estrellándolo contra el suelo, a escasa distancia de él, para que retrocediera un poco. Rinoa, de cuando en cuando, utilizaba su arma para herirle sin ningún efecto. A Zell no lo conseguía ver, debió de haber ido a parar bien lejos. Se me ocurrió la única solución posible: usar un guardián, así las fuerzas estarían igualadas. Pero invocar a uno requeriría un tiempo muy valioso para Diablo, que de seguro hubiera utilizado para hacernos picadillo.

Me acerqué a las chicas para anunciarles el nuevo plan en el momento en que Diablo lanzó un hechizo normal de Gravedad, que fue hacia Selphie. La chica dejó de molestarle y él pudo dirigirse a nosotros para atacar. Casi leyéndole el pensamiento me interpuse entre él y Rinoa, estaba preparando su brazo para golpearme. Todo se sucedió muy rápido, sin embargo yo lo recuerdo como si de un video a cámara lenta se tratase. Diablo, estaba a mitad de su golpe, yo levanté a Revolver, dispuesto a defenderme de ello con otro ataque. Estaba a milímetros de mi, podría sentir su aliento, las uñas de sus garras estaban casi rozándome y Revolver estaba cayendo sobre su brazo, para poder cortárselo de cuajo. No tenía ni idea como iba a acabar aquello pero de la nada apareció Zell, que en un feroz ataque hizo que la ofensiva de Diablo a nosotros quedase en el intento, dejé mi admiración para otro momento y agarré a Rinoa para alejarla de allí, llevándome por el camino a Selphie

-Evitad a Diablo todo lo que podáis, voy a invocar a un guardián mientras tanto ¿de acuerdo?-ambas asintieron. Zell y Diablo seguían enzarzados en un cruento combate, ya el guardián no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, pero era mi amigo quién estaba llevando las de perder. Pensé por un momento en utilizar un hechizo, sin embargo corría el riesgo de herir también a Zell, si usaba por ejemplo el hechizo Electro.

-¡Eso es!-me concentré por completo en Diablo, con mi brazo extendido y extraje la esencia del hechizo Gravedad. Conocía de sobras ese hechizo pero nunca lo había llegado a aprender porque no era un hechizo muy común y era difícil de conseguirlo. Inmediatamente después empecé a utilizarlo contra Diablo y noté que debilitó considerablemente a Diablo, que dejó a Zell el suficiente tiempo para atender a mi llamada y acercarse

-Voy a invocar a Shiva, sigue distrayendo a Diablo de esa forma para que no me ataque a mi ¿de acuerdo? Extrae la magia Gravedad y ve aplicándosela para que sea cada vez más débil-Zell asintió y rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, al igual que yo, que me concentré para utilizar a Shiva. El guardián despertó por completo dentro de mi, preparándose para el ataque al oír mi llamada. Mientras me preparaba Diablo lanzaba su ataque especial a Zell que ya se notaba desfallecido. Selphie se unió a él para detener a Diablo

-¡HUMANOS NECIOS NO PODREIS VENCERME!

De mi cuerpo salió un haz de luz azulado, que se alejó dos metros de mi, donde fue tomando forma. Shiva era una mujer, la guardiana del hielo: su piel era de un tono azul, con hielo incrustado en algunas partes (especialmente en las más íntimas como en los pechos). Su pelo era largo y espeso, recogido en trenzas, al final de algunas había unos arcos adornándolas. De la cintura colgaba lo que podía decirse que era una falda y enganchada a la vez a ésta, colgaba una larga cadena que terminaba en un aro.

Posó sus pies similares a garras de forma grácil, después me miró esperando a que le ordenara atacar. Y así lo hice, su objetivo era acabar con Diablo, que había dejado de atacar de inmediato al notar su presencia. Zell y Selphie se reunieron con Rinoa y se alejaron todo lo que pudieron. Shiva lanzó un potente hechizo Hielo que dio de lleno en Diablo. Éste preparó un hechizo Gravedad que no llegó a aplicarle porque Shiva se le adelantó lanzándole varios hechizos Hielo, uno tras otro. Después se acercó a él para empezar a atacarle físicamente. Sus ataques tenían efectos congeladores, no el mismo que un hechizo, pero hacía más daños que un ataque normal. Yo no me perdía ningún detalle del combate, estaba muy concentrado en él, como si yo mismo fuera el que estuviera combatiendo. Era obligatorio hacerlo pues tu concentración influía en la actitud y capacidad del guardián, pues, aunque estuviera luchando, seguía vinculado a ti. Utilizarlo para el combate es por tanto una manera de aumentar la afinidad con su dueño.

Diablo poco a poco atacaba menos, se le veía cada vez más débil. Ahora sí que ganaría ese combate y el guardián sería mío. Shiva dejó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se alejó de Diablo y de repente...¡desapareció! Su haz de energía volvió a mi cuerpo mientras que Diablo se me acercaba peligrosamente aunque despacio

-OS HE SUBESTIMADO, HUMANOS MORTALES. TENEIS DE VUESTRO LADO UNA GRAN FUERZA A LA QUE ME ENCANTARÍA UNIRME

Tras estas palabras la niebla nos cubrió por completo, y volviéndome a cegar.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**_Notas de autora: _**¡Buf! Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, es que ya no sabía como hacerlo, se me dan realmente mal esto de los combates pero se ha intentado. Así que aclararé algunos detalles

Hay que entender algo, Rinoa está preparada para luchar, como dice Squall, no para enfrentarse a alguien de la tamaña de Diablo, por eso al final ha quedado en un segundo plano en el combate...lo que también como consecuencia también ha quedado Selphie. Tengo intención que durante la historia esto cambie y que Rinoa pueda utilizar guardianes y todo, para que más adelante tenga más utilidad.

Luego el ataque especial está claro que es el Ultragravedad de Diablo, ese tan puñetero en el juego y que te destrozaba gran parte de la vida. El pequeño pasotismo del principio por parte de Diablo es porque hasta en el propio juego, no atacaba demasiado (si mal no recuerdo porque hace tiempo que jugué esa parte), se dedicaba más a lanzar hechizos y el Ultragravedad, sólo cuando le quedaba poca vida iba a saco. Aún así es lógico, si atacara de la misma manera que otros enemigos sería casi imposible conseguirlo

La estrategia inicial de Squall me pareció buena y la pensé desde un principio aprovechando que ambas tienen armas que sirven para atacar a distancia y por tanto sirven para atacar sin ser dañadas...aunque al final no le saque todo el partido posible

Sobre el uso de los guardianes, he decidido utilizar el mismo recurso que los eones en Final Fantasy X, es decir que la aparición de los guardianes sea más larga y a la vez más amena que en el FFVIII. Creo que es un rollo que sólo hagan una breve y gran aparición, porque después de tanta parafernalia, lo suyo sería arrasar con todo, lo que reduciría sus apariciones. Así que prefiero hacerlo al modo de los eones, así aparecen más y son más útiles.

Había pensado que en el final, utilizaría un ataque límite de Squall, pero luego me he decidido por usar a Shiva, ya usaré el ataque límite más adelante

Creo que no me queda más que comentar, espero que les guste como ha quedado, y si no, dejen RR opinando sobre si me ha quedado bien o mal.

**_Daianapotter: _**Las vacaciones son muy malas, te vuelves vaga. Es cierto, es un capi con poca acción pero éste lo compensa todo. Los he utilizado todos, aunque los que más actúan son Zell y Squall. En el juego si mal no recuerdo usé a esos dos y a Selphie, aunque ya tenía conmigo a Rinoa y Quistis

**_Dederian: _**Sí, empecé la historia con una narración en tercera persona pero decidí empezar de nuevo. Prácticamente era lo mismo así que pensé qué mejor que copiar y pegar y ya está, si no me hubiera tirado mucho tiempo. Hice eso y luego revisé todo para adaptarlo al nuevo narrador aunque es posible que se me pasase algunas cosas que tú dices, del uso de los tiempos (sí, es por despiste). A ver que me cuentas del combate con Diablo


	16. 16Operacion vagon

**C_APITULO DIECISÉIS: MISIÓN ¿FALLIDA? (1ª parte: OPERACIÓN VAGÓN_**

Estábamos de vuelta en el tren, cayendo de bruces al suelo de nuestro compartimento. Estaba algo aturdido y me costó reconocer el lugar. La lámpara se encontraba en el suelo, se veía más vieja y más sucia que antes de utilizarla. Me incliné con la intención de cogerla pero una haz de luz roja sangre la envolvió. Todos se quedaron con una expresión de asombro, especialmente en el momento en que resonaron las últimas palabras de Diablo. El haz de luz se separó de la lámpara y quedó suspendida en el aire, como si esperara a lo que yo hice, extender el brazo para extraer a Diablo. Su luz penetró en mi cuerpo, y el guardián se acopló en mi mente, notando todo su poder recorriendo todos mis miembros...era realmente poderoso. Mis amigos, incluida Rinoa me miraban con gran atención. Después, la chica nos anunció, tras consultar su reloj

-En seis minutos nos reunimos y acordamos el grupo de acción para empezar con la misión ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-la chica salió del compartimento sin decir nada más. Tomé en pocos segundos una decisión. Me concentré como nunca en mis guardianes, y desenlacé los que me convenían. Después me concentré especialmente en una de mis manos. Poco a poco, fueron apareciendo en ella gemas del tamaño de una pelota de golf, cada una de un color distinto: verde lima, azul y azul claro. Los demás guardianes me los quedé para mi. Diablo porque lo acababa de adquirir y era demasiado suculento para "regalarlo" después de lo que me había costado conseguir, e Ifrit, básicamente todos tenían su propio Ifrit.

-¿Squall? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Coged cada uno un cristal.

-¿Qué?-hablaron a la vez, observándome con ojos desorbitados, no debían creerse lo que estaba diciendo, que estuviese hablando en serio

-Coged un cristal cada uno

-Pero...son tus guardianes ¡no tenemos porque quedarnos con uno!

-Por eso, porque son míos que decido si darlos o no. Creo que os harán más falta que a mi, y compensaría mucho los equipos a la hora de combatir y nuestras fuerzas serán equivalentes

-Squall, en serio, son tus guardianes

-Insisto, cogedlos

Selphie y Zell se miraron y luego clavaron su vista en mi mano, donde les esperaba las tres gemas. Normalmente un guardián, si no está en el interior de un ser vivo, suele adquirir forma incorpórea, de haz de luz. Pero si se quiere entregar un guardián a otra persona, pueden tomar forma sólida, casi siempre de gemas luminosas, con la esencia del guardián dentro.

La chica fue la primera en acercarse y dejar su mano a algunos centímetros de la mía. Echó una ojeada a las gemas y su mano cayó sobre la gema correspondiente a Sirena. Selphie cerró sus ojos y su puño, concentrándose para absorber la gema, a la vez que Zell cogía la gema de Quetzal y hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la que queda?-era la de Shiva. Podía seguir teniéndola de momento, hasta que llegase la ocasión de entregarla a otra persona. Esa persona era Rinoa, la cual, si iba a participar en combates como el que acababa de librar necesitaría un guardián. Aunque para ello necesitaría un entrenamiento previo para utilizarlo.

Utilizamos hechizos curativos para recobrarnos del todo y salimos del compartimento. En la entrada nos esperaba Watts

-Rinoa espera en la sala de reuniones, es donde habéis estado antes-asentí y nos dirigimos allí. Nada más entrar me quedé impactado. Rinoa llevaba un vestido muy familiar: vestía un conjunto de pantalones a media pierna negros, de licra muy ceñidos al cuerpo con una camisa del mismo color de tirantas, con cierto escotado. Sobre los pantalones había una mini falda celeste claro, de un color muy similar al chal larguísimo que llevaba abierto y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos...calzaba unas botas negras estilo militar.

Desvié la mirada hacia otro lugar. ¿Me lo parecía o vestía de idéntica manera a la chica del sueño? ¿realmente era ella? Nunca se me ocurrió que podría existir. Cerré unos instantes los ojos y me dije **"concentración Squall, concentración, seguro que es casualidad"**, pero una voz en mi me decía que no lo era. Rinoa comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, elegiremos al equipo de acción-no sé por qué pero la reacción de sus dos amigos me la esperaba

-Ehhh...yo soy bueno para conseguir información-Watts se fue en retirada

-¡¡¡¡Arghhh!-Zone se arrodilló agarrandose el vientre, con el sonido de sus tripas resonando en la sala. Realmente parecía enfermo del estómago...¿o era un buen actor? Noté como Rinoa estaba ofuscada y murmuraba algo así como "siempre igual". El tren se puso en marcha

-Entonces solo somos nosotros cuatro. Iré a echar un vistazo, avisadme cuando estéis listos-**"si ya lo estamos..."**pensé con ironía. Rinoa salió, dejándonos con Watts y Zone, que salió poco después, probablemente al servicio.

-¿Habéis visto mi muñeco del presidente? Habla y todo, está muy bien hecho-me pareció que se estaba echando muchas flores-si no lo habéis visto, todavía estáis a tiempo, está en la sala de máquinas. Luego tenéis una difícil tarea por delante. Ánimo ¿eh?

Mi mirada debía ser insondable porque no sabía cómo expresar lo que iba de mi rostro hacia dentro. ¿Cómo podía tener esa caradura? Nosotros hacíamos el trabajo sucio y él sólo se dedicaba a hacer un muñeco...

-¿En serio? Me pasaré a verlo-dijo Zell con una amplia sonrisa, después de interpretar mi mirada y comprender que yo estaba a punto de estallar y dejar cuatro cosas claras sobre la seriedad de aquel grupo. Selphie me alentó para que saliéramos de allí murmurando algo que no terminé de entender. Cinco minutos después llegaron Zell y Rinoa, que cargaba en sus hombros una enorme mochila, donde guardaría lo necesario para la misión

-Seguidme

Nos llevó hasta su dormitorio, y de allí nos llevó tras la puerta cubierta con la cortina. La apartó y mis dudas sobre qué escondía quedaron disipadas: conducía a una diminuta habitación desnuda. Sólo había otra puerta que al abrirla daba al exterior. Estábamos entre el vagón Guarida y el vagón réplica del presidente, que era el que estaba enfrente

-Me encantaría enseñaros cómo nos ha quedado pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Debemos subir al techo de este vagón para saltar al del réplica

No estuvo de más enlazar nuestros guardianes ya que así subimos sin dificultad sobre el vagón. Rinoa también subió con mucha agilidad, para no llevar consigo guardianes e igualmente caminó sin dificultad por el techo de los vagones, aún estando en marcha el tren. Llegando al final del vagón vimos en que se acercaba a nosotros otro tren

-Pronto alcanzaremos el tren del presidente. El primer vagón es uno de los vagones-guardia, que en cuanto se acerque lo abordaremos. Tendremos que saltar a tiempo, sin vacilar, para ganar tiempo. La operación dura cinco minutos, si perdemos tiempo aquí, después lo lamentaremos-terminando la frase, llegó el tren del presidente, por lo que Rinoa se giró y saltó hacia el vagón sin pensárselo dos veces, y enseguida se lanzaron Zell y Selphie. Luego los seguí yo, sin pensármelo dos veces. Apenas lo había hecho Rinoa caminaba con rapidez y gran seguridad, cruzando el vagón y dirigiéndose ahora hacia el vagón del presidente. Al llegar junto a ella nos explicó:

-En este vagón no hay sensores, por lo que no hay que preocuparse de nada

-¿Y eso? Hay sensores en todos los vagones menos en este, que se supone que debe ser el más protegido...-preguntó Zell, una pregunta que tenía su lógica

-Tú lo has dicho, "se supone". Pero por lo visto Deling odia los aparatos electrónicos, así que lo que suponemos es que se ha negado a que colocasen sensores en su vagón. Sigamos, hay que ir hasta el siguiente vagón, donde está el primer punto de desenganche

Llegamos a dicho punto, donde Rinoa sacó un aparatito en forma de cubo de la mochila que cargaba y que me entregó a mi. Intuí que debía ser el aparato que me serviría para mi misión de efectuar los desenganches

-Con esto podrás descender hasta el panel que se encuentra a ras de suelo-me detalló su funcionamiento con gran rapidez y lo que debía hacer cuando llegara abajo. Lo adosé al suelo, asegurándome de que quedaba bien adherido. Me acoplé al cinturón una especie de gancho o garfio del que comenzó a salir un fino cable de hierro (que Rinoa aseguró estaba hecho en realidad con una aleación de otros materiales más fuertes y resistentes), a medida que yo iba descendiendo. Rinoa ordenó a Zell y Selphie que vigilasen a los dos guardias que había y que activaban los sensores. Pude comprobar al terminar de bajar que sí, había un diminuto panel, muy cerca de las ruedas.

A pesar de tener los pies sobre una superficie, de vez en cuando me invadía la sensación de vértigo, sobretodo cuando soplaba el viento pues parecía que iba a caer.

Abrí la puertecita y me encontré con un sistema conformado por una pequeña pantalla y cuatro botones justo debajo, con un número dibujado en cada uno

-¿Listo Squall? La primera combinación es 3-3-4-2-introduje con gran agilidad los números, sin equivocarme-la siguiente es 4-4-4-1

-¡Psss! Va el guardia rojo-murmuró Selphie, mientras terminaba de introducir la contraseña. Gracias al "efecto carrete" del cable y la fuerza de mis piernas catapultándome hacia arriba no tardé en llegar junto a la chica. Cogí el aparato y estuve a punto de desplazarme, pero Rinoa me retuvo poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho

-¡Espera! Estate tranquilo, debajo nuestra no hay ventanas, por tanto no hay sensores. Aquí no nos ocurre nada. Donde debes tener cuidado es abajo en el panel, donde los sensores si llegan

-Va también el guardia azul-a Zell apenas lo pudimos oír pero supuse que era eso lo que dijo. Volví a colocar el aparato y bajé para introducir la última contraseña, intentando no dejar que mis sentimientos enturbiaran mi concentración. No quería pensar en cómo mi corazón se aceleró al sentir sus manos en mí, no pensar que me estaba enamorando...tardaría mucho tiempo en reconocerlo.

-¡Vamos chicos seguidme!-apremiante, Rinoa corrió para volver al vagón del presidente, seguida de Selphie, Zell y yo, que llegué algo más rezagado. Observamos la operación de desenganche y reenganche de los vagones a los vagones guarida y réplica (que se introdujeron entre los dos primeros). Apenas había terminado, la chica retrocedió a toda prisa hacia el primer vagón guardia.

-Aquí está el segundo punto de enganche, sin embargo...-hizo una pequeña pausa en la que sacó otro aparato de la mochila, idéntico al mío, y que entregó a Zell-hay otro punto de desenganche, precisamente en el vagón guarida-sacó un papelito del bolsillo del largo chal-aquí están las contraseñas-Zell y Selphie se marcharon de inmediato Los desenganches deberán hacerse de forma coordinada pero no podemos usar aparatos de comunicación como los walkie talkie pues desconocemos si los sensores los detectan-me terminaba de explicar a mi, observando como se alejaban los dos chicos-por lo que nosotros empezaremos en cuanto Zell descienda ¿de acuerdo?

En apenas un minuto, vi como el rubio bajaba hasta el panel y así lo hice yo de inmediato. Mientras bajaba Rinoa me advirtió

-Ahora estás solo Squall, tendrás que vigilar tú mismo a los guardias

Eso sí que me iba a traer algunos problemas, pues la introducción de contraseñas fue más lenta que la anterior operación. Tras introducir la primera secuencia de números, desvié mi mirada a la derecha, dándome justo a tiempo de que, el guardia azul, seguido de cerca del rojo, habían atravesado el pasillo en mi dirección. A punto estuvieron de pillarme, pero conseguí subir justo a tiempo. Introduciendo la última contraseña me pasó lo mismo pero sólo con el guardia rojo, a pesar que tras el primer aviso, subía al techo cada contraseña que introducía.

Hechas las operaciones, los vagones se desengancharon, quedando el vagón del presidente unido al guarida y los guardias unidos al vagón réplica.

En el interior del vagón pensé que todo había salido como esperaba Rinoa, lo que era meritorio para nosotros, que no confiábamos en esa misión. Que no quitaba que tuviera la sensación de que había salido demasiado bien y tan fácilmente

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora: _**Siento haber dejado tan abandonada esta historia, es que estaba muy inmersa con la de Harry Potter y he dejado ésta un poco de lado. De todos modos, este capi no sé como no lo seguí porque estaba casi listo. A muchos os parecerá aburrido por no haber nada de acción, de ahí que hiciese la pelea con Diablo, para compensar un capi con otro. Procuraré no tardar mucho con el siguiente capi...pero tardaré mucho si no me dejáis un RR (qué mala soy xD) así que ateneos a las consecuencias JUA JUA JUA (que mal estoy, se nota que tengo los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina)


	17. El engaño

**C_APITULO DIECISIETE: MISIÓN ¿FALLIDA? (2ª parte: EL ENGAÑO)_**

Volvimos al tren, donde nos esperaban Zone y Watts, que nos felicitaron por la operación

-Es hora de enfrentarse a Deling-anunció Zone en cuanto llegamos

-Ni un fallo, ¡Bravo, mi héroe!-celebró Watts

Preferimos guardar silencio, ninguno de nosotros se pronunció. Me pregunté si es que Watts dudaba de nuestro criterio y preparación ¿fallar unos Seeds en una misión tan insignificante como aquella? Estábamos preparados para eso y mucho más. Lo que no podía negar es que seguía sintiéndome nervioso por el hecho evidente de que había salido demasiado perfecto, había sido excesivamente fácil. Un nerviosismo propio de un recién ascendido Seed, habría sido un error haber sido un arrogante y haber pensado que si había cumplido perfectamente la misión era porque éramos unos muy buenos Seeds. Éramos buenos pero no perfectos

-Bien, tendremos que preparar un equipo de acción-dijo Rinoa aunque lo dijo por decir algo porque seguro que dudaba que Zone y Watts quisieran echar siquiera una mano-cuando estéis listos vamos a hablar con Deling-se dirigió a nosotros

-De acuerdo-afirmé _"será mejor que preparemos nuestros guardianes, eso de hablar me hace dudar de que sea pacíficamente"_ no me hizo falta decirles nada a Zell y Selphie, noté por el brillo de sus ojos que estaban preparando los guardianes recién adquiridos. Tenía que admitir que era un buen equipo, nos entendíamos sin necesidad de palabras. Ese vínculo es esencial en un equipo de Seeds, la comunicación sin necesidad de hablar a la hora de un combate, facilita que todos los miembros de un grupo encadenen una serie de ataques diferentes con un excelente resultado, de una forma compenetrada.

Tras asegurarnos de que llevábamos un equipo completo de pociones y otros objetos útiles, le dijimos a Rinoa que estábamos listos y nos dirigimos al vagón del presidente. Allí nos recibió el silencio de un vagón vacío pues el único pasajero que viajaba estaba de espalda a nosotros. Y no se inmutó en el momento en que se cerró la compuerta. Rinoa se acercó a su lado con paso seguro y dijo con rotundidad

-Presidente Deling obedezca sin resistirse...y nadie...saldrá herido

-¿Y si me resisto...qué se supone...que ocurrirá? ¿eh preciosa?

-!-Deling estaba de espaldas a nosotros, no veíamos la expresión de su cara, pero Rinoa sí y se me escapaba qué era, pero la sorprendió de una manera muy desagradable

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté preocupado, mi instinto me advertía que algo fallaba... que era ESO lo que fallaba de todo el plan

-Lo siento muchachos. No soy el presidente. Soy lo que quizás llamaríais...un doble,-"_oh, oh_"-sabíamos que en Timber había un movimiento de resistencia-al que creíamos el presidente, su doble, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Rinoa, quién también se retiraba -¡Pero si habéis caído tan fácilmente en nuestra pequeña trampa...parece que vuestra organización no es gran cosa

-¿Qué no es...gran cosa?-Rinoa empezó a tener pequeños espasmos, del miedo que sentía mezclado con la rabia. Aparentemente no se notaba nada fuera de lo normal en el doble de Deling. Sin embargo, continuó hablando, notándosele que había alguna anormalidad...que no era humano

-Oye, me he cansado de estar sentado tanto tiempo...Pre...CIOsa...Que penSAbais haCER conMIgo si me resisTIA ¿eh?-me alarmé cuando se acercó a Rinoa y lanzó sus puños hacia su cabeza con violencia, pero la chica esquivó por pelos el golpe -¡¡LO QUE HaBEIS HEcho es uNA aFRENta a mi BENEfactor el preSIdenTE! No SALdréis con VIDA

Sus últimas palabras fueron como un grito de guerra, el grito que nos lanzó a nosotros al ataque, antes de que cargase de nuevo contra Rinoa, que seguía agachada en el suelo. Con Revolver en ristre lancé un feroz ataque apenas habiendo llegado junto al presidente y de una tajada le corté la cabeza

-¡Ahg!-exclamaron a coro Selphie y Rinoa, con gran desagrado. Pero podría jurar que fue más por el hecho de ver rodar su cabeza, constreñida en un horrible gesto inhumano...más que por ver las consecuencias...literalmente no brotó sangre ni de la cabeza ni del cuerpo descabezado, lo que me alarmó aún más. Rinoa ya se había incorporado y había sacado a Luna Llena, justo a tiempo para observar un halo de luz que empezó a surgir del cuerpo. Nos retiramos de inmediato, deslumbrados por la luz. Al recuperar la visibilidad nos encontramos...

-¿¡Ha resucitado?-exclamó con gran sorpresa Zell. Ante nosotros había lo que parecía el muerto resucitado, con la diferencia de que tenía cabeza y era un muerto vuelto en vida, a caballo entre un zombie y un cadáver a medio descomponer con serias dificultades para desplazarse

-No, era entonces un monstruo-le aclaré a la vez que lanzaba un hechizo Libra, quería asegurarme la naturaleza exacta de ese ser aunque me imaginaba cuál era. Rinoa lanzó su cuchilla, la cual no hizo efecto alguno sobre el monstruo, del cual pronto supimos su nombre-se llama Namtalk Utok y sí, es un zombi

-Vaya, nada que no podamos solucionar-dijo Zell sonriendo y sacudiendo sus puños, dando a entender que estaba listo para atacar

-Zell ¿es que no conoces las características especiales de un zombi?-le preguntó Selphie con una ceja arqueada y mirando con sarcasmo a Zell

-Ehm...

-El ataque más peligroso de un muerto viviente es el hechizo Zombi, una magia que tiene vinculada a su ataque por naturaleza.

-Un enlace de estado...

-Sí...veo que no se te ha olvidado esa lección ¿conoces el efecto de esa magia? Si te afecta, te conviertes en lo más parecido a un zombi. No te conviertes en un muerto viviente pero tienes todas sus características.

-Es decir, si por ejemplo coges una cola de fénix-saqué de mi bolsillo dicho objeto, que servía habitualmente para reanimar a un caído en combate, que esté inconsciente o moribundo, lo suficiente para utilizar un hechizo Cura, una poción...o tener fuerzas suficiente para salir huyendo-y se lo lanzas ocurre...-lo lancé enérgicamente hacia Namtalk Utok, de tal manera que al chocar contra él la cola, un rayo de luz lo envolvió convirtiéndolo en cenizas de inmediato, no sin antes soltar un alarido

-Ocurre eso mismo, que acaba bastante mal la verdad-concluyó Selphie la explicación, dando por terminado el combate. Rinoa se quedó perpleja ante nuestra eficacia al terminar con rapidez la disputa

-¡Un presidente falso! ¡Nos han engañado eso es jugar sucio!-exclamó Zone muy indignado, tras oír el informe de Rinoa sobre lo del presidente. Disimulé mi sarcasmo, pensando que a mi me resultaba de lo más normal. Namtalk Utok tenía razón en algo, no eran gran cosa, habían caído fácilmente en la trampa y nosotros detrás. Había sospechado que podía suceder algo así pero estaba muy limitado bajo las órdenes de un grupo de aficionados, de novatos, que pensaban que el enemigo no iba a jugar sucio. Si el plan hubiera sido trazado en conjunto con nosotros habríamos evitado ese desastre, el cual trajo unas consecuencias de las que nos dimos cuenta más adelante

-Eso es lo que me da rabia, la manera en la que nos han engañado-"_sois como unos críos, Rinoa, actuáis y os sentís como tal, así os han podido engañar" _me dije al verla cabizbaja, dando una imagen frágil...realmente la de una niña

-¡Tranquilos! Traigo noticias frescas sobre el paradero del presidente, su verdadero objetivo. Debe estar en la ciudad, hay gran cantidad de soldados. He oído que mañana se dirigirá a la emisora-anunció Watts

-¿A la emisora? ¿Por qué vienen a Timber? ¿por qué no transmitirán desde Galbadia?-por lo que sabía, la emisora de Timber no se utilizaba desde hacía diecisiete años aproximadamente, durante la época de la Guerra

-Oye, oye, Squall ¿no tendrá que ver con la Torre de Transmisión de Dollet? La que pusieron en funcionamiento ayer-_"¡es cierto! Fueron los de Galbadia..."_

-¿En Dollet? ¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Zone con una ceja enarcada antes de dejarme afirmar lo que ella había dicho

- La torre de transmisión de Dollet está equipada para la transmisión y recepción de ondas. Estaba abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo pero ayer la pusieron de nuevo en funcionamiento-explicó Zell con entusiasmo, pues era un tema que entraba en su campo de conocimiento

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces ahora se entiende todo!-salta Zone-la emisora que hay aquí era la única que transmitía por aire, las demás solo transmiten por cable

-¿Y?-Rinoa preguntó con cara de no terminar de entender lo que decía Zone, algo que nosotros comprendimos a la primera...

-Pretenden transmitir algo con la ventaja de que ahora llegarán a lugares no conectados al cable

-Ah...pues ese algo debe ser muy importante, me gustaría saber el qué. Para que quiera que lo escuche todo el mundo...¿no?

-Pues está claro...paz...amor...y libertad para todo el mundo-miré a Selphie con exasperación, había veces en las que ese tipo de comentarios sobraban

-Será la primera transmisión en diecisiete años-prosiguió Zone

-A mi me gustaría que la primera transmisión fuera el anuncio de la independencia de Timber-dijo Rinoa, con ojos de añoranza y llenos de ilusión

-¿Por qué no? Quizá sea posible, sin embargo...-dicho esto Zone se sentó en el suelo junto a Watts y Rinoa que lo imitan, ante la sorpresa de nosotros tres. Me empecé otra vez a alterar ¿estaban haciendo planes? ¿Sin contar con nosotros y de repente? Recordé entonces algo al ver esa escena: el contrato del jardín con el grupo. Yo disponía de una copia del contrato, lo sabía porque le eché un vistazo sin llegar a leérmelo con tranquilidad y saber qué ponía. Quise asegurarme de que estaba todo en orden

-Rinoa ¿me podéis mostrar el contrato que os envío el jardín?-Rinoa se levantó tranquilamente, salió y al cabo de pocos segundos volvió con unos papeles. Se sienta y me entrega uno de ellos

-¿Qué pone?-me insistió Zell y leí en voz alta

"_Por la presente_

_Se certifica el contrato entre el Jardín de Balamb (A) y los Búhos del Bosque (B) relativo al envío de un equipo de Seeds (C). A se compromete a poner C al servicio de B de inmediato tras la firma del contrato C ha de cumplir las órdenes que le imparta B, incluso, pero no exclusivamente, aquellas de índole militar. Previo aviso a A, B estará capacitado para enviar a C..."_

-¡Jo macho no entiendo ni jota!-interrumpió Zell

-Tradúcemelo anda por fa-rogó Selphie

Era todo un contrato en regla, un contrato técnico...demasiado técnico hasta para nosotros porque yo tampoco lograba entender algunos puntos del mismo. Probablemente fue algo que no tuvo muy en cuenta Cid

-Es muy confuso ¿verdad? Se lo dije al señor Kramer que muy amablemente me dio otra hoja-cogí la hoja mordiéndome la lengua para no decir "podrías haber empezado por ahí"

-¿Qué pone?-preguntó Selphie

_"Estimados Búhos del Bosque"_

_Vuestro contrato por el envío de Seeds tendrá validez hasta que Timber logre la independencia. Espero que nuestros muchachos os sean útiles. Dada la singular naturaleza de este contrato no podremos hacer reemplazos si se producen bajas. Os ruego que mantengáis nuestro acuerdo en secreto_

_Atentamente, Cid Kramer, director del Jardín de Balamb"_

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y Zell, como era costumbre, se hizo eco de lo que pensaba en ese instante

-¿¡Hasta la independencia de Timber?

-No habla en serio ¿verdad?-el comentario de Selphie fue dicho en voz más alta de la que debiera y no pasó inadvertido

-¡No os quejéis! Sois profesionales, debéis estar acostumbrado a todo. Ya tenemos un nuevo plan que pondremos en marcha mañana temprano

Sentí un sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda, tras leer la carta. Ahora tenía más claro por qué nos asignaron esa misión: prefieren perder a tres recién ascendidos que a otros más experimentados. Me sentía como si nos hubieran mandado allí como para quitarnos del medio...tenía que aclarar eso con Cid Kramer...aunque pensado en frío es probable que ni se le pasara por la cabeza que aquel grupo no tuviera ni idea de lo que hacía o de su forma de actuar

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora: _**He querido dejar este capitulillo antes de que termine de entrar de lleno en los exámenes. Del capi, comentar más bien poco, que es la segunda parte del fracaso de misión que hacen con los Búhos del Bosque, lo que frustra más a Squall de lo que ya está. Para más inri el contrato del jardín asegura que estarán hasta la independencia lo que al final podrá con él, ya se verá en el próximo capi. Hablando de eso, será un capi con poca acción también, un poco lo que es un día en la vida de Timber, antes de que pasen a hacer la "misión" de ir a la emisora. Abarcaría algunas cosas como la escena de los dos guardas de azul (creo que en la entrada de la ciudad) rebelándose contra dos soldados de Galbadia, la escena en el bar de camino a la televisión...y terminaría más o menos en que están delante de la gran pantalla, no es seguro, más o menos es lo que tengo pensado

Como habréis notado, la historia ha cambiado de nombre. He pensado, para tener un descanso con respecto a esta historia, que el juego lo dividiré en cuatro historias diferentes (por cada disco), lo que viene a significar que esta es la primera historia de Final Fantasy. Al menos descansaría entre historia de disco y disco y no quedaría una historia en conjunto muy extensa (con la de cosas que hay en una sola historia cabrían a más de 100 capítulos). Lo pensé al ver que voy por 17 capítulos y no he hecho más que empezar.

El actual titulo de la historia Los Seeds y los jardines, lo decidí porque es lo que más se destaca, en mi opinión, de esta parte de la historia.

Ya me diréis

**_Para poner en el próximo capítulo:_** Hola **Dederian**, es verdad que hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí xD ¡ALELUYA! Alguien que me da su opinión sobre lo de Diablo, estaba por pensar que hice una birria de capi. La verdad es que sí, que es corto pero es por lo que dices y he dicho un montón de veces, las peleas no son lo mío y si alargaba más de la cuenta el capi me saldría un combate demasiado pesado (y creo que por entonces estaba escasilla se ideas). Lo de Squall y su relación con Rinoa, es posible que haya hecho un Squall más humano que en el juego y de lo que es realmente, pero me sale así mientras escribo y además que Squall hay puntos del juego en los que me han dado ganas de matarlo, por lo borde que puede llegar a ser. Lo de los jefes zombis es cierto, de hecho la primera vez que lo probé lo descubrí de casualidad. Sabía que con hechizos Cura, pociones...etc se podía herir pero en una ocasión se me escapó y le lancé una cola de fénix. Me lleve un chasco de lo rápido que acabé con el monstruo. De hecho he derrotado a más de un Arquerosaurio aplicándole la magia zombi y echando una magia Lázaro o una cola de fénix.

Sobre lo del cambio del nombre, sinceramente he llegado a pensar en ese titulo para la segunda parte, llamarla Los jardines (no te preocupes yo he llegado casi al final del tercer disco, el segundo me lo he hecho unas pocas de veces también xD) pero es que entonces no se me ocurría ningún nombre para esta parte. Supongo que podría poner para ésta Los Seeds y la siguiente los Jardines o la batalla de los jardines. Ya lo pensaré mejor.

En fin, como habrás comprobado tardo un poquito en colgar los capis de esta historia, que me la estoy tomando con más calma, con la cosa de que tengo otra historia larga más que hacer, que a diferencia, le tengo que dedicar más tiempo (para esta historia tengo algunos apuntes que me fui cogiendo en su momento a medida que jugaba).


	18. La vida en Timber

**C_APITULO DIECIOCHO: LA VIDA EN TIMBER_**

Rinoa nos dijo que por la mañana temprano saldríamos a hacer la próxima misión, sin concretar cuál sería. Dormí bastante mal, sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la carta de Cid Kramer y lo de que dispondrían de nuestros servicios hasta la independencia de Timber. Tendríamos que resignarnos, era nuestra obligación.

Estábamos prácticamente preparados cuando Rinoa nos vino a buscar, sobre las ocho de la mañana.

-Os recomiendo que os preparéis si entramos en combate de inmediato. La ciudad está tomada prácticamente por los soldados del ejército de Galbadia-dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz-Watts asegura que están al tanto de nuestro intento de secuestro y hay estricta vigilancia en todos lados. Por el momento no corremos peligro ya que no están seguros de qué grupo de resistencia se trata

-¿Hay más grupos de resistencia?-se interesó Zell, quién seguramente estaba más interesado en la historia de aquel lugar que Selphie y yo

-¡Por supuesto! Todo el mundo en esta ciudad pertenece a algún grupo de resistencia, hay muchísimos-explicaba mientras bajábamos del tren a las afueras de la ciudad-pero el problema-el deje de amargura volvió a su voz-es que sólo el nuestro sigue activo. Nos ayudan facilitándonos todo lo necesario, hasta información. Pero nada más-

Guardó unos instantes silencio, con la vista fija adelante, en la ciudad que en esos momentos estaba despertando aún. Luego nos explicó por qué íbamos a pie hasta la ciudad

-Han cortado la red de trenes de la ciudad, ningún tren puede salir ni entrar, a causa del atentado de ayer. Es más seguro llegar a pie, para evitarnos enfrentamientos innecesarios.

A lo lejos vimos la entrada de la ciudad (una especie de arco de triunfo) que parecía custodiada por dos guardias vestidos completamente de azul, calzados con botas negras y portaban al hombro unas escopetas. No muy lejos de ellos habían dos soldados de Galbadia que se acercaron a ellos y les comenzaron a hablar. Avanzamos un poco más hasta que Rinoa indicó con un gesto que no siguiéramos

-Si dejáis pasar a uno sólo de los gusanos de la resistencia...ya sabes lo que le espera a tu hijita querida-amenazó uno de los soldados de Galbadia, dirigiéndose en especial a uno de los guardias. Éste le dio la espalda sin decir esta boca es mía

-Observad bien-dijo en susurro Rinoa-esta es una de las razones por las que luchamos, por las que hacemos todo esto...

-La gente de Timber está con la resistencia-alcancé a oír al otro guardia, que a diferencia de su compañero no quería callar

-¡Idiotas!-espetó el soldado-¡Sólo tenéis que aguantar un poco y obedecer! No sabéis como progresará este país...

-¿Y tú eres feliz?-el primer guardia se había dado la vuelta-así...aguantando y obedeciendo...

-No queremos progreso si con ello nos cuesta la independencia. Si no comprendéis eso, jamás entenderéis los sentimientos del pueblo-corroboró su compañero

-¡Los idiotas sois vosotros que sólo sabéis obedecer órdenes!-terminó el guardia, haciendo enojar a los soldados de Galbadia

-¡Cómo os atrevéis!-dijo uno de ellos, como grito de guerra porque sacaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar.

No tuve ni tiempo de plantearme si echarles una mano, Rinoa dio dos zancadas al frente y gritó

-¡¡EHH!-las miradas se enfocaron en el punto donde nos hallábamos, no hacía falta ser muy listos para saber que había conseguido llamar la atención-¡Dejadles en paz! Si queréis pelear, hacedlo con nosotros.

No necesitaron que se lo repitiesen se lanzaron contra nosotros al ataque. Sacamos nuestras armas dispuestos a defendernos, siendo Selphie la primera en atacar y arrebatándole el arma a uno de ellos, que la dejó caer al suelo para cogerse la mano golpeada, sorprendiéndose de nuestra capacidad de reacción. Zell aprovechó para enzarzarse con él mientras que Rinoa y yo nos encargábamos del otro...

Al cabo de unos minutos llevábamos los cuerpos sin vida de los soldados tras unos árboles. Rinoa por su parte estaba tras otro árbol desahogándose por el horror que había pasado, tuvo que dejar de luchar al verme atravesar con dos palmos de acero al soldado de Galbadia. Olvidé por completo que Rinoa no era un Seed y por tanto jamás había asesinado o visto asesinar a alguien. Cinco minutos después se unió a nosotros a la conversación con los guardias

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda

-Seguiremos a lo nuestro. Os dejaremos pasar pero no podréis volver a salir ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias de nuevo-finalizó uno de los guardias dejándonos pasar

Rinoa estaba muy pálida, nos observaba como si fuéramos la reencarnación del mismísimo diablo, muy espantada.

-¿Cómo...cómo sois capaces de...?

Selphie, Zell y yo nos miramos. Me encogí ligeramente de hombros, lo mío no era explicar algo que para mi era muy evidente, ni tampoco era buena idea decirle lo que sentía al matar a un soldado.

-Nos entrenan para ello, pensábamos que lo sabías-comenzó Zell

-Es una experiencia desagradable y dura, muy dura. Pero nos entrenan para ello, para matar y no sentir compasión. En esos instantes nos volvemos casi unos mercenarios de sangre fría-sonrió Selphie con cinismo

-Te impactas mucho cuando matas a alguien por primera vez, tardas en reaccionar. Pero normalmente estas experiencias las vivimos en una situación extrema en la que no puedes pararte a pensar en ello-prosiguió Zell-los primeros días sueles tener pesadillas pero con práctica los acabas controlando

Rinoa fijó su mirada más en mi que en los demás, esperando que dijera algo. Desvié mi mirada y decidí cambiar de tema. Lo que me pedía lo consideraba una experiencia muy íntima como para compartirla con ella, ni creía que fuera de su interés. Tenía bastante con las de Zell y Selphie

-Sigamos ¿no? Debemos ir a la emisora-asintieron y proseguimos

Caminábamos por un calle, que debía ser la comercial de la ciudad. La gente iba de aquí para allá, saliendo de las tiendas que allí estaban abiertas. Había una tienda de objetos, una tienda de ropa y...

-¿Qué es aquello?-la tienda que había entre estas dos últimas era ciertamente destartalada y un poco extravagante. Un enorme letrero de madera corroída, pintada con llamativos colores tenía escrito algo ciertamente ilegible. Rinoa rió a carcajadas

-Es nuestra armería-susurró para que sólo oyéramos nosotros, pues no éramos los únicos, junto a los habitantes de la ciudad, que paseábamos por esa calle: había como cuatro soldados más patrullando por la zona-está "camuflada" bajo ese aspecto. De hecho si entras comprobarás que vende de todo menos armas

Tuve deseos de entrar pero me controle, teníamos un poco de prisas, pero al menos Rinoa siguió explicando en el mismo tono de voz

-Se decidió ocultar a razón de que los de Galbadia no lo utilizaran para beneficio propio o dijeran de cerrarlo. Esa tienda en su momento nos abastecía de armamento y munición, para nuestras misiones-recordando la escena anterior pensé que sería para herir o que utilizarían armas de corto alcance, armas blancas como cuchillos y la utilización de granadas y bombas cegadoras-luego sus ventas se vieron rebajadas sensiblemente por lo que sólo se dedica a reparar. Aunque últimamente vende también otro tipo de utensilios

Enmarcando la calle, estaba un enorme edificio de varias plantas que era el hotel de la ciudad cuya entrada estaba fuertemente custodiada por soldados de Galbadia de alto rango, portando armas que no tenían nada que envidiarles a las de los que estaban en la entrada de la ciudad. Evidentemente allí se hospedaba Deling y otros con cargos políticos importantes. Llegamos así a una parte de la ciudad que ya conocíamos, donde se encontraba la estación de tren a algunos metros de distancia. Junto a la casa donde Rinoa se había parado en su puerta, estaba el enorme edificio de Timber Maniacs. Observé todo a mi alrededor con bastante atención mientras ella parecía pensar en algo, mirando unas escaleras cercanas. Por lo que había examinado hasta ahora, la vida en Timber era de lo más normal, como la de cualquier ciudad, como Balamb. Su habitantes iban y venían, haciendo una actividad normal, compraban en las tiendas, salían de sus casas a dar un paseo con el perro o con un niño pequeño, se dirigían a la estación a coger un tren (aunque aquella mañana la estación estaba desierta...excepto un grupo numeroso de soldados que patrullaban claro) o simplemente vagaban por la ciudad, sin hacer nada. Pero había algo diferente en la mirada de cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad, algo que de seguro no les pasaría a los de Balamb. Se les notaba tensos, inseguros y malhumorados, especialmente cada vez que se cruzaban con un soldado de Galbadia. Era su manera de exteriorizar su hostilidad hacia quienes no les agradaba, pues estaba seguro que si lo manifestaban abiertamente los soldados tomarían duras represalias. Realmente no se sentían cómodos viviendo en una ciudad reprimida por la tiranía de Galbadia...

-Bajemos por aquí-indicó la chica, señalando con la cabeza a dichas escaleras. Por si no nos hubiera bastado con el episodio de los guardias de la puerta de la ciudad, tuvimos que oír la siguiente conversación de dos soldados de bajo rango:

-Hemos encontrado a la víctima perfecta

-¿En serio?

-Sí, acaba de llegar al pueblo y está bien forrado

-Que no se nos pase la mano ¿eh? Ya bastante nos odian como para dar otra razón más-este último soldado desvía su mirada hacia nosotros

-¡Eh! Vosotros ¿qué hacíais escuchando?

-Pueden ser los de la resistencia...

Realmente no sé si tenían verdadera intención de atacarnos, Zell les asestó unos bien elegidos golpes para dejarlos inconscientes. No era el lugar adecuado para matarlos: la pequeña plazoleta estaba compuesta por un PUB que teníamos justo enfrente y un tenderete a nuestra izquierda, cuya tendedora nos miraba ligeramente espantada. Rinoa entró en el bar.

Era un local donde el color lila oscuro prevalecía, donde había multitud de mesas, en donde los pocos que se sentaban observaban una enorme pantalla de televisión. La bebida se servía tras una larga barra circular. Rinoa siguió avanzando pero se detuvo, al igual que nosotros al oír un quejido proveniente de la puerta trasera del bar. Alguien estaba casi tirado en el suelo delante de la misma. Tenía pintas de ser extranjero y comenzó ahora a hablar con voz alta y tomada

-Es un desastre...vengo de paseo a Timber y cómo me tratan. Los trenes están parados hasta que se vaya el presidente. No hay habitaciones en el hotel porque está lleno de funcionarios de Galbadia. Los soldados me hacen la vida imposible, me quitan mis mejores cartas...hasta la misma ciudad han tomado a la fuerza ¿por qué no iban a quitarnos el dinero y las cartas? ¡Si señor que nadie me lo discuta! La culpa la tienen esos de la resistencia por intentar un secuestro ¿no es por eso que han parado los trenes?¡Son una pandilla de aficionados! ¿por qué no se quedaran en casa? ¿no ven que hasta los extranjeros sufren las consecuencias?

-¡Oiga!-saltó Rinoa que no podía callarse por más tiempo pero no fue ella la que lo hizo

-No hable así, al menos hacen algo por el futuro de Timber y si los soldados de Galbadia son unos cerdos ¡es porque tienen a un cerdo por presidente! No eche la culpa a los de la resistencia-era una mujer que había cerca de Rinoa, sentada en una de las mesas. Parecía conocer a Rinoa porque siguió hablándole en un susurro-ha entrado por esa puerta, hecho polvo y lloriqueando. Pidió una bebida, y mientras tomaba maldecía a los soldados. Estoy segura que en aquella calle le han atacado y robado todo.

Recordé entonces la corta conversación de los soldados de la puerta. De seguro que mientras hablaban, en la calle de atrás del bar acosaban a ese pobre hombre, que era de quién hablaban. Sin decir nada fui hacia la puerta, quería salir y buscar si aún estaban por ahí esos cerdos. Pero el extranjero no parecía dispuesto a moverse para dejarme pasar.

-Quítate de ahí ¿quieres?

-¡Ahora me dan órdenes hasta los mocosos!-hipó y rió a la vez, dejando escapar un olor a vino proveniente de su aliento. Rinoa se acercó en compañía de Zell y Selphie

-¿Qué haces?-me susurró

-Quiero salir

-Ahora salimos más tarde, es por ahí por donde debemos llegar a la emisora

-¡Patrón! Tráigame más vino

Me palpé el bolsillo al relacionar varias ideas: encontré una carta en el suelo cerca de los cuerpos de los soldados aturdidos, ese hombre acababa de decir que le habían robado sus cartas...

-Toma ¿es tuya?

-¿Cómo es que la tienes tú?-preguntó cogiendo con torpeza la carta que le tendía

-Me la encontré en la calle-mentí descaradamente

-¿De verás? Gracias, como premio te la regalo junto a ésta, que fue la única que no me robaron

-Déjelo, no suelo jugar a ellas-aún así el hombre me insistió y me las acabé quedando. Conocía el juego de cartas de Triple Triad, era el más conocido en todo el mundo. Cada región tenía sus reglas propias que servían para complicarlo más; las más simples eran ir poniendo las cartas unas junto a otra. Ganaba la carta si uno de los números que tenían en cada esquina era mayor que la otra carta (la del rival) y sí así era, se sumaba un punto. Al final de la partida, tras colocarse todas las cartas, ganaba quién tenía más puntos.

-¡Patrón! Ayúdeme a moverme, tengo la piernas flojas-un joven camarero que estaba atareado con las copas, lo deja todo para mover ayudar al hombre a moverse.

Rinoa nos guió al exterior, a un callejón estrecho y maloliente. Frente a la puerta había otro borracho adormilado y sentado cerca de la esquina de la calle. Seguí a los demás de entre los cubos de basura (posiblemente la mayoría fuera del PUB), sobre los que saltaba de uno a otro con tranquilidad un gato callejero. Llegó a un cubo abierto y se puso a hurgar en la basura. Aquel callejón terminaba en una escalera, que parecía llevar a...

-Por aquí llegaremos a la emisora-era la escalera de emergencias...

_CONTINUARA..._

**_Notas de autora: _**La verdad es que he tardado un montón, más de lo que dije. He vuelto a cambiar el nombre de la historia pero ya la dejaré con ese, lo prometo.

Bien, finalmente he podido realizar un capi larguillo con las cosillas que dije que pondría. La verdad que tal vez debería haberme extendido con los combates, sin embargo habría hecho un pedazo de capítulo. Además que son enfrentamientos con simples soldados de Galbadia. He preferido sin embargo meter lo mal que lo pasa Rinoa. Lógicamente Rinoa no es una guerrera preparada para el combate como lo están los Seeds y que lo que suele hacer no necesita de matar a nadie, sólo fastidiar a los soldados y hacer que fracasen sus planes de la forma más pasiva posible. Así pues, se descompone al ver a Squall atravesando a uno de los soldados (es que no me imaginó ni a Watts ni a Zone haciendo lo mismo xD)

Otro punto interesante es lo de la armería. Me di cuenta de ese detalle, que si se trata de una ciudad invadida, dependiente de Galbadia, que además la mayoría de sus habitantes pertenecen a un grupo de resistencia...lógicamente los de Galbadia no van a dejar abierta la única tienda que les puede facilitar armas para enfrentarlos. O la cierran o la obligan a ponerla al servicio de ellos.

Bien, creo que no me queda nada más que comentar. No os quejareis de que a pesar de haber tardado un montón os he dejado un capi bien larguillo. Siento la tardanza, por muchas razones no he podido ponerme con este capi. Para el próximo volveré a tardar, esta vez sí que lo aviso, pues estoy terminando con mi otra historia y necesito tiempo para darle un buen final y escribir un epílogo.

**_Dederian: _**me disculpo también contigo por la tardanza pero sí llegué a leer tus RR. Es verdad que hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí xD ¡ALELUYA! Alguien que me da su opinión sobre lo de Diablo, estaba por pensar que hice una birria de capi. La verdad es que sí, que es corto pero es por lo que dices y he dicho un montón de veces, las peleas no son lo mío y si alargaba más de la cuenta el capi me saldría un combate demasiado pesado (y creo que por entonces estaba escasilla se ideas). Lo de Squall y su relación con Rinoa, es posible que haya hecho un Squall más humano que en el juego y de lo que es realmente, pero me sale así mientras escribo y además que Squall hay puntos del juego en los que me han dado ganas de matarlo, por lo borde que puede llegar a ser. Lo de los jefes zombis es cierto, de hecho la primera vez que lo probé lo descubrí de casualidad. Sabía que con hechizos Cura, pociones...etc se podía herir pero en una ocasión se me escapó y le lancé una cola de fénix. Me lleve un chasco de lo rápido que acabé con el monstruo. De hecho he derrotado a más de un Arquerosaurio aplicándole la magia zombi y echando una magia Lázaro o una cola de fénix.

Sobre lo del cambio del nombre, sinceramente he llegado a pensar en ese titulo para la segunda parte, llamarla Los jardines (no te preocupes yo he llegado casi al final del tercer disco, el segundo me lo he hecho unas pocas de veces también xD) pero es que entonces no se me ocurría ningún nombre para esta parte. Supongo que podría poner para ésta Los Seeds y la siguiente los Jardines o la batalla de los jardines. Ya lo pensaré mejor.

En fin, como habrás comprobado tardo un poquito en colgar los capis de esta historia, que me la estoy tomando con más calma, con la cosa de que tengo otra historia larga más que hacer, que a diferencia, le tengo que dedicar más tiempo (para esta historia tengo algunos apuntes que me fui cogiendo en su momento a medida que jugaba).

Nos vemos!


	19. El asalto de Seifer

**C_APITULO DIECINUEVE: EL ASALTO DE SEIFER_**

Subimos por dichas escaleras, que se cortaban a medio camino en una plataforma que servía para observar una enorme pantalla de televisión...algo de lo que nos dimos cuenta todos.

-¡Que grande!-exclamó Selphie

-Está todo borroso ¿por qué será?-comentó Rinoa

-Todas las frecuencias están plagadas de interferencias, si quieren transmitir algo tendrán que anularlas-lógicamente fue Zell el que dio esta información

-Exactamente-corroboró Selphie, otra persona del grupo que tenía conocimientos en materias parecidas a las de Zell

-Chicos-nos sobresaltamos y vimos a Watts que subía también las escaleras, bastante exhausto, como si acabara de llegar corriendo a toda velocidad-traigo noticias frescas, el presidente acaba de entrar al estudio pero está todo infestado de soldados. Es imposible entrar ahora

Se oyó un ruido extraño que lo hizo sobresaltarse e irse con muchas prisas de allí. Rinoa se dirigió a nosotros con media sonrisa, algo que no me dio sin embargo, buenas vibraciones

- No podemos entrar ahora así que cambiaremos nuestros planes: cuando se vaya el presidente retirarán a casi todos los soldados, así aprovechamos para entrar y hacer nuestra transmisión. Tendrá menos impacto pero no hay más remedio. Si entramos ahora nos harán papilla

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los tres dijimos nada, luego dije con voz autómata y fría:

-No te preocupes por nosotros-Rinoa no dijo nada, impactada posiblemente por mi frialdad; continúe al ver que no tenía nada que objetar-obedeceremos tu órdenes y lucharemos contra tus enemigos. Ese es nuestro trabajo

-Somos Seeds, estamos preparados para todo-observó Selphie con una sonrisa más cálida que la mía propia. Rinoa me miró primero a mi, luego a Selphie, y por último a Zell, con una mirada de pena.

-Dais lástima ¿ese es vuestro trabajo? ¿obedecer órdenes? Debe de ser muy cómodo vivir haciendo lo que te dicen que hagas

Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Me di cuenta que la situación había llegado a su límite y que debería haberlo previsto. Había cometido un error de novato, al no dejar claras las objeciones que tenía respecto a su grupo...el mismo error que había cometido ella, no expresar lo que le parecía nuestra forma de actuar. Y pensé que si no se solucionaba podría complicar las cosas cara a futuros trabajos conjuntos.

Vi en sus ojos lo que realmente pensaba: que no éramos muy diferentes a los soldados de Galbadia que matamos a la entrada de la ciudad. No me mordí la lengua al decir, sin poder mirarla a la cara:

-Puedes decir lo que se te antoje, nosotros seguiremos trabajando por tus objetivos...aunque no creo que logremos gran cosa...-Rinoa se enojó con lo que acababa de decir

-¿¡Cómo? Si tienes algo que decir, dilo-Selphie me miraba expectante y Zell tampoco dijo nada pero parecía alentarme a que lo hiciera. Habían comprendido que era el momento de dejar las cosas claras. Dejarlo para más adelante iba a ser peor

-Muy bien-decidí que era hora de volver a mirarla a los ojos-vuestro grupo ¿va en serio?-**_"¿qué me pasa?¿por qué ahora desvío la mirada si debería hacerlo para decirle en la cara lo que opinamos de su grupo?" _**al estar más cerca de ella había mirado de nuevo al suelo. De nuevo ahí estaban mis sentimientos, aquellos que me costaba admitir y que se imponían poco a poco a mi monumental enfado-hacéis planes sentados en el suelo como si fuerais niños, los cambiáis como si nada y todo los decidís sin contar con nuestra opinión. ¿De verás pretende que actuemos haciendo algo más que obedecer tus órdenes? Que así podamos llevar a cabo todo según nuestras cualidades. No es fácil trabajar con una pandilla de aficionados ¿sabes?-un incomodísimo y tenso silencio siguió a mis palabras. Selphie se me acercó y me susurró al oído

-Está bien que digas lo que opinas pero ¿no se te ha ido un poco la mano?

-¡Qué desilusión!-comenzó Rinoa con una voz más alta de lo normal-Estaba equivocada, pensaba que con los Seeds todo iría viento en popa. Pero no es tan fácil ¿verdad? Trabajáis por dinero, no puedo pretender que seamos compañeros-deja de hablar para coger aire, parecía costarle hablar-se suspende el plan, nos dispersaremos de momento-al fin pude mirarla a los ojos-si entramos nos harán papilla-luego me miró desafiante a mi más concretamente, después de decir lo último a los tres-dime si de verás te parece que nuestro movimiento es un juego de niños. Para nosotros es algo muy serio, nos jugamos la vida en eso.

Fue lo último que dijo porque se marchó rápidamente escaleras abajo. Zell y Selphie me miraron con reproche y la segunda abrió la boca para expresarlo en palabras cuando la pantalla hizo un ruido indicando que ya transmitía con completo orden.

-¿Empezará la transmisión?-preguntó Zell girándose para verla. Inmediatamente después pudimos comprobar el lugar desde donde transmitían: una tarima que solían utilizar los políticos para dar sus discursos, con multitud de micrófonos sobre la misma. Tras dicha tarima hay una cortina roja y dos banderas negras con el símbolo de Galbadia. Aún se podía ver al personal de mantenimiento y de televisión ultimando los preparativos hasta que aparece un hombre con traje azul marino a rayas, con camisa blanca y corbata verde. Era rubio y corpulento

...bando, probando dijo acercándose a los micros un dos tres...¡AH! ¡Te-televidentes de todo el mundo! ¿Les llega mi imagen?¿les llega mi voz? Este es un momento histórico. Esta transmisión no les llega por cable...¡les llega por aire, señoras y señores! La primera transmisión por aire en nada menos que 17 años noto que mi comunicador está sonando y sin mirar quién era corté la llamada y luego lo apagué. Una pequeñísima distracción que consiguió que me terminara de desconcentrar. Antes de que la perdiera vi como uno de los de mantenimiento se le acerca a decirle algo

Les ruego que me perdonen, me he dejado llevar por la emoción. Hoy aquí por este medio (suena una canción de fondo) dirigirá la palabra al mundo, nuestro guía, nuestro adalid ¡Vinzer Deling, presidente vitalicio de Galbadia. Presidente Deling...el micrófono es suyo 

Fue lo último que comprendí por completo pues mi mente estaba en otro lugar, con la chica que se había ido momentos antes. Me sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho, Selphie tenía razón, había ido demasiado lejos.

Ciudadanos del mundo... **"le he dicho que parecen unos críos jugando...y tiene razón, no es verdad"** ...a ustedes con una propuesta **"ellos simplemente hacen las cosas de forma diferente a nosotros, no se puede comparar un grupo tan pequeño con un grupo de soldados que entrenan duro durante años"**

-¡Ya lo había dicho yo, es un mensaje de paz y amistad!-oí decir a Selphie

No obstante es un hecho que entre Galbadia... **"es verdad que no es que lo hagan de maravilla, pero...de algún modo se han convertido en el único grupo de resistencia activo en la ciudad ¿no?"**

-Tanto rollo para presentar una embajadora-dijo Zell **"debería disculparme"**

Se trata de una bruja **"...!"**

-¿Una qué?-pregunté desconcertado. Había dicho una bruja

No pude saber qué más tenía que decir, porque unos extraños ruidos desconcentraron al presidente y para gran sorpresa de nosotros vimos entrar a un joven rubio, con gabardina blanca que golpea a todos con la empuñadura de su sable pistola, siendo el cámara uno de los afectados y que deja caer el aparato al suelo, viéndose con más amplitud el estudio

-¡¡¡SEIFER!-exclamamos todos con sorpresa, mientras él forcejeaba con los soldados, se deshacía de ellos y cogía al presidente como rehén. Pasmados vimos como segundos después...

-¡La instructora Trepe!

Aquello me cayó como un jarro de agua fría, relacioné de inmediato unos hechos con otros y saqué mi comunicador, lo encendí y se me cayó el alma a los pies. Fue Quistis la que llamó, seguramente para avisarnos sobre las intenciones de Seifer

-¿Qué hacemos Squall?-preguntó Zell desesperado sin quitar ojo de la pantalla

Manténganse a distancia, así lo único que conseguirán es excitarlo más decía Quistis a varios soldados de Galbadia que se acercaban otra vez

-Estamos bajo las órdenes de los Búhos del Bosque, no podemos hacer nada, ni tenemos que ver-dije con rabia porque era verdad, estábamos bajo las órdenes de Rinoa

¡Equipo de Timber! Si me estáis escuchando venid de inmediato, estáis autorizados para hacerlo. Os necesito aquí fue lo último que pudimos ver porque la señal se perdió

-¡¡SQUALL!-exclaman a la vez mis dos amigos

-Está bien, vamos

Continuamos por el camino que seguramente dirigía a la entrada trasera del edificio...

_CONTINUARÁ_

_**Notas de autora: **_

Más de uno me va a mandar a que me cuelguen de un roble por la pecha de tiempo que he tardado en publicar.

Ya avisé anteriormente que tardaría en hacerlo, lógicamente no esperaba tardar tanto pero tengo razones. Si repasáis los capítulos anteriores os daréis cuenta de que he hecho una revisión completa de todos ellos y que he introducido un pequeño cambio en lo que respecta a las magias. Al igual que he hecho con otros elementos de la historia, he recurrido a funciones de Final Fantasy X, ni más ni menos porque llega a ser el que hasta ahora tiene mejor sistema de combates, al menos a mi parecer. Además en esta historia cuadra mejor esos sistemas que los del propio juego. Después que he corregido un montón de errores que he pasado por alto, por las prisas y por no revisar los episodios a su debido tiempo.

Bien, después de esta breve explicación, paso a hablar del capítulo. Para empezar cambié a última hora el nombre del título de la historia, en un principio iba a ser algo así como "El discurso del presidente y el asalto de Seifer" y finalmente se ha quedado con la última frase. La razón es apreciable en la historia, he dejado a medias el discurso para poner los pensamientos de Squall, lo que siente tras la discusión con Rinoa, entre otras cosas ¿de verdad es necesario plasmar palabra por palabra lo que dice el presidente? Sé que la mayoría de quienes leéis la historia os habéis pasado el juego si no una vez al menos media docena y os debéis conocer el discursito de memoria. Así que creo que no es necesario ponerlo completo, con dejar lo esencial, lo de la embajadora que es una bruja. Por otro lado seguimos viendo a un Squall algo más humano, poco a poco menos frío a causa de lo que va sintiendo por Rinoa y que no quiere admitir.

Para el próximo capítulo pues me entretendré un poco en la entrada furtiva de Squall, Zell y Selphie a la emisora, que por supuesto no se ve en el juego y que no creo que fuera un caminito de rosas precisamente. Procuraré no tardar tantísimo y no dejar tan de lado la historia

**_Dederian Slowblack: _**Por tu RR me he dado cuenta que he tardado cerca de dos meses en actualiza xD. Como creo que ya te dije en el RR de tu historia, he revisado todos los capítulos y he puesto el nuevo. En fin, ya me dirás que te parece este episodio. Procuraré no dejar tan de lado la historia


	20. Errores y extrañas desapariciones

**C_APITULO VEINTE: ERRORES Y EXTRAÑAS DESAPARICIONES_**

Apenas llegamos cerca de donde se encontraba la puerta trasera del edificio para darnos cuenta de que no nos iba a ser fácil llegar hasta donde se hallaban Seifer y Quistis. Por esa misma puerta estaban entrando decenas de soldados de Galbadia que no estaban dispuestos a dejar a su presidente en manos de un niñato como era Seifer.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Squall? ¿Esperamos? O...

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo que nos sea posible entrar. Probaremos a infiltrarnos sino tendremos que recurrir al combate y sin medir nuestros actos. Hay que entrara sin entretenernos lo más mínimo.

Ambos asintieron, preparando Selphie su arma, para que estuviera a mano, Zell sus puños, crujiéndose los nudillos y yo dejando también a mano mi sable-pistola. Segundos después continuamos nuestro camino poniendo en práctica todo lo que sabíamos sobre espionaje, sobretodo el punto respectivo a caminar en sigilo, una gran ventaja sobre los soldados de Galbadia que estaban muy pendientes organizando una ofensiva para reducir a Seifer sin que el presidente saliera herido como para que se percataran de nuestra presencia...

_(Nota de autora-Relato contado en tercera persona)_

Se había ido porque no había soportado esas duras palabras, dichas precisamente de su boca. Quisiera o no le gustaba un poco ese chico tan frío y tan misterioso que era Squall. Pero no se había esperado esas palabras, se había pasado mucho con ella y su grupo, algo que era tan importante para Rinoa...¡lo era todo! Sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus confidentes y su esperanza de libertad.

Pero no se vendría abajo ¡no señor! Iba a seguir para adelante...y si alguien tiene que disculparse es él. Ellos llevan muchos años haciendo lo mismo, no van a cambiar para que ellos (y sobretodo EL) se sientan mejor.

Rinoa dejó de meditar, se fijó en la televisión de un vecino que podía observar desde la calle. Había olvidado el discurso del presidente aunque no alcanzaba a oír nada desde donde se encontraba por lo que se acercó sigilosamente. Al hacerlo presenció lo último que se imaginó esa mañana

-¡Seifer!-exclamó, haciendo que varios transeúntes y los dueños del hogar la mirasen. Al sentirse observada salió corriendo de allí y pronto supo que tenía que volver a la pantalla gigante a pedirle a Squall que fueran a hacer algo. Pero no sólo no estaban, la televisión había perdido la señal y no podía saber si habían atrapado a Seifer o no. Angustiada y a la vez decidida a entrar como fuera en la emisora, tomó el camino que momentos antes habían tomado los Seeds, reduciendo su marcha cuando comprobó que la entrada trasera de la emisora estaba atestada de guardias. Imagino que la principal debía de estar igual, querían atrapar a Seifer a toda costa. Desde una distancia prudencial observó a su alrededor buscando una manera de entrar y detectó una ventana de la primera planta, que estaba abierta...¿abierta o sin cristal?

Como bien sabía hacer, Rinoa se dirigió allí sin ser vista, consiguiendo entrar por la ventana abierta. Había hecho eso mismo un millón de veces, saliendo siempre airosa pero aquel no era su día...

-¿Dónde vas preciosa?-un soldado de Galbadia le pasaba el filo de su sable por el cuello, haciendo que la morena se quedara paralizada-creo que eras la chica que ha montado hace unos minutos un gran escándalo ¿me equivoco? Porque se te ha acabado el juego muñequi...

_¡CLONG!_

El soldado cayó inconsciente al suelo, bocabajo. Sobre él estaba Selphie que le acababa de golpear con lo que parecía un cubo de metal para fregar el suelo. Rinoa la miró entre asustada, divertida y sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pueden hacerte picadillo esto está hasta arriba de soldados-le preguntó a la morena

-He visto a Seifer por la tele...¿cómo habéis entrado vosotros? ¿y qué haces con ese cubo?

-Bah, nada importante, una operación de distracción. Acompáñame ¿si?

(Nota de autora-Volvemos con el relato de Squall xD)

-¡Hay que detenerlo!-nos pidió Quistis cuando entramos a la sala desde donde transmitieron el mensaje de Deling. Después de una ajetreada entrada "triunfal" a la emisora llegábamos casi exhaustos pero no había tiempo que perder, había que hacer lo imposible para que Seifer dejara tranquilo al presidente...aunque para tranquilo estaba él. Apenas se inmutó cuando le pregunté

-¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡suéltalo!

-¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa? ¿qué planes teníais para éste?

-¿Planes?-dije extrañado porque no entendía como conocía todo lo que nosotros íbamos a hacer allí... **"a menos que...Rinoa me dijo que se conocían de antes ¿será que Seifer conoce todo respecto a los Búhos del Bosque?"**

-¡Ah, ya sé lo que pasa!-Zell era más inteligente que yo en esas cosas, porque a mi no se me ocurrió porque se podían conocer de antes-entre tú y Rinoa...

-¡Cállate gallina!

-Ha huido de la cámara de castigo, hiriendo a varios por el camino-me explicó Quistis a la vez que me echaba la mano a la frente pensando que era típico de él. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, por qué estaba en la cámara de castigo, cómo había huido y cómo se había llegado a esa situación, en la que Quistis lo había perseguido hasta allí en poco tiempo, supuse. La cámara de castigo era un lugar donde iban a parar los que, como Seifer, cometían faltas graves. Pasaban un tiempo allí, vigilados siempre por un instructor, un tiempo que aprovechaban para estudiar, dormir o simplemente rumiar. El instructor que los vigilaba tenía permiso de utilizar la fuerza si el alumno se ponía violento pero hasta ahora nunca he oído que hubieran tenido que herir a nadie. Por lo que suelen contar, no te obligan a hacer ninguna actividad pues el lugar es lo bastante deprimente para calmar los ánimos al cabo de doce horas.

Desgraciadamente ni había tiempo para obtener esa información ni lo podría haber tenido pues Zell cometió el mayor error que se podía permitir cometer y que nos trajo muchos problemas.

-Imbécil- **"Zell, basta"**

-Cierra la boca-le espetó Seifer aún así...

-Instructora ¿lo llevamos de vuelta al jardín?

-¡NO!-como si me lo viera venir, exclamé eso a la vez que se me escapaba un puñetazo hacia escasos centímetros del rostro de Zell. La sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Deling anunció lo que pronto vendría.

-Ya veo...de modo que venís de un jardín-Zell se tapó la boca horrorizado al ver lo que había provocado-si me pasa algo, el ejército de Galbadia se lanzará en pleno a la destrucción de los jardines. ¿Me soltarás ahora?-era evidente que se lo preguntaba a Seifer.

-Las cosas se han complicado-admitió éste-y por culpa de quien ¿eh?-dijo con voz más alta de la que debiera y haciendo que Zell bajara la cabeza-vamos a ver como arreglan este embrollo el señor jefe de equipo y la instructora-lo dijo con mucho énfasis, demostrando lo fastidiado que estaba porque nosotros estábamos en aquella misión, realizando toda la acción y por encima de todo, fastidiado porque yo fuera el jefe de equipo, cuando él estaba en la cámara de castigo.

Quistis nos detuvo a mi y a Zell cuando teníamos intención de detenerlo, pues comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hacia el otro pasillo que había además del que habíamos utilizado Zell y yo para llegar allí.

-Aún no es el momento-nos susurró y dejó que Seifer siguiera retrocediendo hasta perderse de nuestra vista. Poco después Quistis salió tras él sin decirnos nada a nosotros.

Apenas podíamos seguirla porque corría como alma que lleva al diablo y estuvo a punto de atrapar a Seifer...sin embargo estaba tan inmersa en querer cogerlo, que ni se esperó el hechizo Piro que le lanzó, muy débil pero lo suficiente para que ella frenara su carrera y él terminara de adentrarse en una sala que parecía haber al final. Medio minuto después Quistis también había entrado. Miré a Zell y ambos debimos reaccionar al ver al otro quieto como un estúpido viendo como Quistis era golpeada por el hechizo y salía de nuevo tras Seifer. Corrimos con la intención de ayudar a Quistis, sin tener en cuenta que no oíamos forcejeos ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran hablando. Y al llegar a la sala fue tarde para reaccionar. Lo último que pude percibir antes de quedar paralizado es que Quistis estaba de rodillas, algo más adelantada de donde quedamos nosotros, paralizada. Una extraña niebla de color lila (?) envolvía una sala en la que solo había una especie de escenario, como si allí grabaran funciones de teatro o concursos. Y sobre dicho escenario estaban Seifer con una extraña mujer, con un vestido larguísimo que le cubría los pies, oscuro, con una curiosa corona sobre su cabeza y su rostro cubierto por un pañuelo rojo. Una mujer que en ese momento nos lanza un hechizo y nos paraliza. Me quedé con los ojos clavados en la escena, en el momento en que Seifer suelta al presidente. La mujer, con una voz suave pero escalofriante le dice a Seifer

-Dile adiós a tu infancia

Nunca olvidaré esa escena. Seifer alzó la mano en la que tenía sujeto su sable y nos dijo adiós, como si se despidiera de un público que ha presenciado el espectáculo. Mientras lo hacía, la mujer se va tras la cortina, parece realizar otro hechizo y desaparece, seguida de cerca de Seifer. Al irse esa mujer, que evidentemente parecía ser una bruja, desapareció el efecto paralizador pero tal fue el impacto de ver al orgulloso y salta-normas-órdenes-de-superiores de Seifer obedeciendo a una completa desconocida, que tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que me volvía a mover. Quistis inspeccionó el escenario pero no encontró rastro de nada más. Deling había huido también, justamente por el pasillo por el que llegaron Rinoa y Selphie, ambas con pintas de habérselo pasado en grande, especialmente Selphie.

-¿Y Seifer?-debí imaginármelo nada más verla aparecer. Recordé la discusión y estuve seguro que si había vuelto era porque vería a Seifer por la televisión. Y por el camino debió encontrar a Selphie en mitad de su "operación de distracción".

Quistis se encogió de hombros como respuesta a su pregunta sin embargo, por la palidez de su rostro diría que sabía algo más, había oído más de lo que esa mujer y Seifer hubieran hablado.

-Tratándose de él debe estar bien ¿verdad?

-Claro mujer...-repuso Selphie que añadió-será mejor que salgamos de aquí, pronto volverán más soldados pero para aniquilarnos. Aprovechemos que tenemos vía libre para salir de aquí.

Asentí y las seguimos por el pasillo por donde habían venido. Por el camino vimos muchísimos soldados heridos, gimiendo de dolor y pidiendo ayuda. También los estaban inconscientes...aunque también podrían estar muertos. Finalmente llegamos de nuevo delante de la pantalla gigante.

_CONTINUARA_

**_Notas de autora: _**Desde luego me enrollo más que una persiana, se suponía que debía haber puesto en este capi lo de la emisora y lo de cuando son perseguidos hasta la casa donde se quedan antes de salir de Timber. Pero al final, con la cosa de meter la parte de Rinoa y explicar lo de la emisora me he metido en seis folios largos por Word :S

Quise meter lo de Rinoa, un poco más por no tener que hacer medio capi hablando de cómo Squall y compañía desollan a medio ejército de Galbadia antes de llegar a donde están Seifer, Deling y Quistis (porque evidentemente no iba a estar la emisora vacía mientras un colgado ataca al presidente). He visto mejor lo de Rinoa (aunque al final me ha quedado un poco raro) y lo de Selphie y su operación de distracción (es que me la imagino con una sonrisilla malévola y divirtiéndose como loca dejando KO a los soldados...). Así que nada, así he dejado la cosa. A este paso esta parte de la historia me cabrá a 30 episodios si no más xD

**_Dederian: _**Creo no me queda más nada que comentar, hace nada te dejé comentario. Lo de jugar es una manera de recordar, yo de hecho me entretenía en tomar apuntes de lo que jugaba, haciéndose bastante lento, es verdad, pero ahora tengo información para escribir los dos primeros discos y más de la mitad del tercero xD. Si tienes alguna duda pues me lo dices y busco los apuntillos esos (que no andarán muy lejos porque cuando me pase el Final Fantasy X me termino el ocho)


	21. En busqueda y captura

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO: EN BUSQUEDA Y CAPTURA 

Allí, Rinoa dejó de caminar y nos miró a todos, especialmente a mi. Abrí la boca dispuesto a pedirle disculpas, algo que iba en contra a mis principios, de no expresar lo que siento, pero esa vocecita me estaba molestando desde el momento en que entramos a la emisora. Sin embargo no sabía por donde empezar (me sentía presionado al estar rodeado de mis amigos) y Rinoa comenzó a hablar con tono lúgubre.

-Tendremos que salir durante un tiempo de Timber. Comprended, que la situación actual no es muy buena-calló unos segundos, clavándome aún más la mirada-¡Squall!-exclamó de repente, asustándome, a pesar de que sabía de que se dirigiría a mi-quiero que me lleves a un lugar seguro

-...-me quedé sin saber que decir, más cuando añadió

-Es una orden soldado, una orden del cliente-me tapé el rostro con una mano **"sí, realmente me he pasado con ella y debí haberle pedido disculpas en su momento"** la chica además me miraba duramente y muy resentida. Por otro lado, seguía sin admitir que si me afectaba esa forma de tratarme, era porque empezaba a sentir algo más por ella. Debía hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y las consecuencias de mi error fueran a peor.

-De acuerdo-dije sin firmeza, lo que me sorprendió, me estaba empezando a fallar todo

Continuamos caminando en silencio a lo largo del callejón y hasta llegar hasta el bar. Allí, una mujer con un pañuelo azul en la cabeza y delantal se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Rinoa! ¿cómo estás? ¡He oído que han descubierto vuestra guarida!

-¿Qué?-Rinoa palideció un poco pero daba la sensación de que aquello lo esperaba-¿sabes dónde...?

-Tranquila, están todos bien, sólo han sido daños materiales. Será mejor que me acompañéis a mi casa, os quedareis allí hasta que pase la tormenta

-Gracias

Salimos del bar en cuanto la mujer se aseguró de que no había soldados pululando por alrededor y nos dirigió rápidamente por las escaleras pero no se desvió a ninguna dirección de la calle sino que entró por la puerta de la casa que quedaba justo enfrente, tras cruzar dicha calle. Justo al lado del edificio de Timber Maniacs.

La disposición interior del hogar era muy similar al de las casas de Balamb, sólo que aquí la cocina y el salón no estaban separados por ningún tipo de tabique o muro. Además que este habitáculo era de menor tamaño. Había en el centro del lugar una mesa redonda que hacía las veces de mesa-comedor, haciendo esquina todo el mobiliario y electrodomésticos correspondientes a la cocina. Al fondo había unas escaleras que subían al segundo piso, donde debían de estar las habitaciones.

-Os avisaré cuando haya novedades-dijo la mujer al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y ponerse enfrente a nosotros-por ahora sentiros como en casa y descansad

-Gracias jefa-y así la mujer salió de nuevo tras las palabras de agradecimiento de Rinoa, palabras que no comprendí mucho

-¿Jefa?-le pregunté para desquitarme de una duda ¿tendrían que ver con lo de que había más grupos como ellos?

-Es la jefa de Los Zorros del Bosque. Creo que ya os expliqué que casi todo el mundo pertenece a uno. Ella es la jefa del grupo que más información nos brinda...será mejor que hagamos caso y nos quedemos aquí un rato

Durante un largo y tenso rato, nadie dijo nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Zell estaba con la mirada ausente, murmurando cosas para sí, cosas que apenas podía oír pero pude captar palabras como "jardines" y "Deling"; cualquier otra persona se habría compadecido de él pero en aquellos momentos, no sentía más que rabia y pensaba que se lo había buscado, por bocazas. Que por su culpa estábamos pasando por esa situación. Lógicamente eran unos pensamientos que estaba teniendo en un momento en que me sentía presionado y además enojado por diversas razones, tal vez en una mejor situación lo habría ignorado al menos, siquiera habría pensado en él pues animar a alguien no era lo mío.

Quistis y Selphie se miraban de vez en cuando. La primera tenía una mirada nerviosa y estaba lívida. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que tenía que ver con Seifer y también que Selphie debía de saberlo, pues su vista la tenía clavada en la ex instructora. Parecía tener ganas de decir algo al respecto pero no se animaba.

Rinoa por su parte estuvo un buen rato mirando a la puerta por la que se había marchado la jefa de Los Zorros del Bosque. Poco después me miró a mi con desafío, con el mismo con el que me había ordenado llevarle a un sitio seguro. Luego la desvió de nuevo a la puerta, con una mirada sombría. La conocía poco entonces pero lo suficiente para saber que pensaba en la suerte que debían correr sus compañeros y cómo se habría quedado su guarida. Lo que me llevó en ese instante a recordar ¡nuestras cosas! Los informes, el equipaje...

Si había algo que deseábamos todos en esos momentos, era expresar lo que nos preocupaba, pero ninguno sabía por donde empezar...excepto Selphie, que fue la primera que tuvo el valor de abrir la boca y romper el hielo.

-Hay algo que no entiendo: ¿qué había venido a hacer Seifer?-no me había equivocado, era en eso en lo que pensaba y que realmente seguro que todos lo habíamos llegado a pensar.

-Creo que había venido a ayudar nuestro movimiento-la expresión de Rinoa cambió y su cara se iluminó de repente, como recordando algo hermoso...**"¿algo hermoso relacionado con Seifer? ¿es capaz de hacer algo hermoso...estando enamorado de alguien?" **sentí un extraño vacío en el estómago antes de rechazar esa idea y pensar que ni estando enamorado haría algo bonito **"y mucho menos, enamorarse de alguien"**

-Le hablé de Los Búhos del Bosque con anterioridad-prosiguió Rinoa-y le atraía mis proyectos y sueños-recordé con esas palabras lo que nos contó en Dollet a Zell y a mi sobre unos sueños y me pregunté si tendrían que ver con Rinoa-iba a ayudarnos, no quiero que habléis mal de él

No tuve tiempo ni de comentar nada a lo que acababa de decir Rinoa porque alguien golpeó brutalmente a la puerta de la casa.

-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN LA CASA!-eran los soldados de Galbadia. Se oyó otra voz en la calle que identifiqué con la de la mujer

-Dejen de gritar, aquí hay niños pequeños ¿sabes? ¡nada de violencia!

Mientras oía cómo el soldado le preguntaba si la casa era suya una muchacha de una edad aproximada a la nuestra baja por las escaleras a mis espaldas.

-Será mejor que subáis al segundo piso-susurró y obedecimos de inmediato. Rinoa que era de las últimas en ir subiendo le preguntó

-¿Se las apañará tu madre?

-Creo que sí...la gente en el pueblo me ha contado que hace unos años dejó fuera de combate a tres soldados-empezó a alzar los dedos enumerando-a uno peleando, a otro con su arte culinario y al tercero con sus encantos femeninos

-Lo de los encantos ¿no será una historia que se hayan inventado?-dijo Selphie con una risita

Arriba todos volvíamos a guardar silencio. Zell estaba cerca de una especie de tubo metálico de la chimenea, agachado, esta vez con la boca cerrada. La chimenea estaba junto a una ventana con reja y cortinas de color salmón. Tras él había una mesa con un jarrón encima y sobre ésta había una repisa con una maceta pequeña. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra circular verde. Selphie se tumbó en la cama que en un principio se había sentado. Yo estaba en medio de la habitación, junto a Quistis, que estaba más cerca de la ventana. Todo tenía el evidente aspecto de ser la habitación para todos los residentes de la casa, pues no había ni pasillos ni más habitaciones.

Junto a la cama está agachada Rinoa que musita más para sí que para los demás

-Aquél...¿estará bien?

-¿Seifer?-me pregunté si lo dijo por decir o sabía de quien hablaba Rinoa-cuando se enteró de que sólo iban ellos tres a Timber se puso furioso. Dijo que bien se tendrían que enfrentar a todo el ejército de Galbadia, que no podía creer que sólo hubieran asignado a tres a una misión así. Luego dijo que se iba a Timber por las buenas o por las malas-Quistis hizo un gesto de rabia-¡no creía que hablase en serio!-** "me extraña que a estas alturas no sepas que él siempre habla en serio". **Quistis se quedó un rato en silencio y luego se fue a la ventana, para proseguir hablando.

-Pero no sé que será de él

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Selphie

-Por algo que sucedió en la emisora...y que sólo yo presencié-ahora nos miraba a mi y a Zell.

"Como saben Zell y Squall, seguí a Seifer hasta una extraña habitación y mientras iba corriendo oí una extraña conversación. Una voz femenina, que me resultaba vaga y siniestramente familiar, decía algo así como "pobre muchacho". Se dirigía a Seifer porque este le pidió que no se acercara. La mujer volvió a repetir lo mismo "pobre muchacho confundido". Estaba llegando cuando le dijo a él que debía decidirse entre el camino de la violencia o el de la sumisión. Justo en el momento en que Seifer le pide que se paré y yo entró a la habitación. Justo en el momento en que la mujer parece lanzar algo y me paraliza. Convirtiéndome en espectadora de aquella conversación. La mujer prosiguió hablando, de que el niño en él pedía violencia, y el adulto busca la sumisión...y que no sabía a cual de las dos voces oír. Que necesita a alguien que lo ayude, que lo rescate, una ayuda que pide su corazón"

Hizo una breve pausa para echarnos a todos una ojeada. Sobretodo a mi, que la miraba incrédulo, pensando en que no debía de estar hablando de Seifer...al menos del que ella y yo conocíamos

-Seifer evidentemente le espetó que callara. Luego le dijo que no se avergonzara de pedir ayuda, que seguía siendo un niño. Seifer niega y la mujer le pregunta si ya no quiere ser un niño. Seifer le dice que ya no es un niño. Después soltó al presidente justo al momento en que llegasteis vosotros

Se dirigía más a mi que a Zell, que estaba ausente aunque parecía haber oído la explicación. Lógicamente, Rinoa y Selphie no sabían de que hablaba Quistis, porque no habían presenciado nada. Sin embargo, al menos yo, entendía bastante, mucho más con esas palabras, la desaparición de Seifer. Lo que ocurría es que no eran buenas noticias y mi ex instructora parecía saberlo también. Una cosa estaba muy, pero que muy clara: esa misteriosa mujer...era una bruja. Eso me hacía recordar lo que habíamos estudiado de historia, sobre la Guerra de la Bruja y Adel...era lo malo de todo aquello. ¿Qué hacía una bruja en ese instante, en aquella habitación y sola? En la misma emisora donde estaba el presidente Deling...pero no sólo eso, también me preguntaba que tenía que ver con ella Seifer.

Estaba claro que sabía de él más que todo el Jardín entero, porque conocía lo que nunca había dado a conocer a nadie: su yo interior más débil, el niño que había en él...o el adulto. La cuestión era que lo había sabido manipular cuando yo mejor que nadie sabía, que Seifer Almasy no se dejaba manipular por nadie.

-En cualquier caso, lo más probable es que esté muerto-dije para romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho alrededor, un silencio que se hizo más espeso con mis palabras. ¿Por qué lo dije? Era más una auto-convicción de que Seifer prefería estar muerto antes que seguir órdenes de nadie, a que fuera la afirmación de una verdad indiscutible.

-¿Y lo dices así? ¿Tan fresco?-preguntó Rinoa, mirándome incrédula e indignada-Pobre Seifer- "**¿pobre Seifer? Si te oyera"** me di la vuelta, para evitar la mirada asesina que sabía que me estaría echando cuando empecé a reír con cinismo

-¿Por qué dices que puede estar muerto?-me preguntó Selphie, mirándome ceñuda aunque pálida, también parecía haber estado también, atando cabos.

-Pues...-guardé silencio porque no tenía en ese momento razones para dar de por qué Seifer podría estar muerto, porque también significaría hablar de lo que pensaba-...es obvio ¿no? Atacó al presidente, que se alió con la bruja...por lo que podemos pensar que Seifer se hizo enemigo de ella. No sería raro que lo hubieran eliminado de inmediato-tras terminar esa frase me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido. No había tenido en cuenta ese detalle, había olvidado por completo el discurso de Deling. Una embajadora que era bruja. Era la pieza que me faltaba del rompecabezas, contestaba a por qué había una bruja allí. Seguramente era la misma de la que Deling hablaba pero había ciertas cosas que seguían sin encajar...empezando porque parecía que la bruja no había hablado con Seifer en el sentido de que fuera a matarlo...¿o era una trampa?

-Quizás tengas razón...pero espero que siga vivo-dijo sonriente y molestándose en mirarme a los ojos. Pensé que era su problema si se hacía ilusiones porque lo más seguro es que o estuviera muerto...o se hubiera aliado con la bruja. La cuestión es que había pocas probabilidades de que volviera como el Seifer de siempre. **"La vida es muy dura"**pensé** "nada sale como uno quiere"**...pensé pero se trataba de un tú a tú con Rinoa y como me solía ocurrir, actuaba de manera impropia...es decir, manifestaba lo que sentía o pensaba

-Es mejor no hacerse ilusiones, así se puede aceptar lo mejor...sin sufrir más de la cuenta. Pero si quieres hacerte ilusiones...eso es ya asunto tuyo-la sonrisa se le borró de los labios

-¡Qué frío eres-me echo en cara-¿es que no tienes corazón?

-Soy así, que se le va a hacer-si no fuera porque alguien comenzó a subir, mi vida hubiera corrido peligro inminente por la mirada gélida que me dedicaron tanto Quistis como Rinoa. Quien subía era la dueña de la casa, que nos anunció

-Se están retirando los soldados, sólo quedan las tropas estacionarias. Es el mejor momento de salir sin ser vistos de la ciudad. Es mejor que os marchéis antes de que empiecen otra vez con la caza de subversivos.

Quistis es la primera en bajar, seguida de Selphie que se levantó de inmediato de la cama. El siguiente es bajar es Zell, que seguía igual de desanimado. La última en bajar es Rinoa, que me observa unos segundos, como queriendo decirme algo; abre la boca pero sólo se le escapa un suspiro. Fui el último en seguirlos a todos. Abajo volvieron a guardar silencio pero estaba seguro que pensaban ahora en cómo salir de allí y dónde dirigirnos.

-Me gustaría volver al jardín-dijo Selphie con melancolía, ella sabía mejor que nadie que no podíamos volver. Ni siquiera en aquella situación. Quistis le dedicó una mirada llena de culpabilidad que luego se crispó un poco por la ira. Debía de estar pensando que si no hubiera sido por ella, y sobretodo por Seifer, no estaríamos en aquella situación. Después opinó

-Todos parecéis cansados

Sí que lo parecíamos, pero más bien que un agotamiento físico, era un "agotamiento mental." Éramos Seeds y podíamos aguantar horas e incluso días sin dormir o descansar, pero teníamos nuestros límites, claro. Y yo al menos estaba en el mío, pero sabía que debía seguir adelante, al menos hasta salir de Timber y buscar un lugar seguro desde donde poder contactar con Cid Kramer.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir ya ¿no?-propuse

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?-por unos momentos pensé en decirle que salir de la ciudad pero Quistis me leyó el pensamiento-no basta con salir de la ciudad

-Se te ocurre algo mejor-pregunté malhumorado

--Protocolo del jardín, articulo 8, cláusula 7-me recordó con desdén, provocándome una sonrisa avergonzada. A estas alturas, no recordar aquello, tenía delito. El protocolo de jardín, se trata de una serie de artículos que rigen un cierto orden a la hora de actuar tanto dentro como fuera del jardín. Es sobre lo que más se suele hacer hincapié cuando eres estudiante, puesto que, como en aquella situación, saber todos los artículos te ayuda mucho a salir airoso de los problemas y sin causarles problemas al jardín.

Según ese articulo, si el regreso al Jardín de Balamb resultara imposible por causa de fuerza mayor, se deberá buscar refugio en el jardín más cercano. Así se lo hice saber a Quistis, que respiró aliviada y añadió

-En nuestro caso se trata del de Galbadia. Está detrás de un bosque, debemos ir en tren hasta la estación de Jardín Este y cruzar dicho bosque. Conozco el camino, lo he hecho muchas veces

-De acuerdo, así que ese es el plan-asentí-entonces en marcha

Como despedida, la mujer nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado y mucha suerte. Después nos facilitó una serie de objetos por si los necesitábamos: una cola de fénix, una aguja de oro, que es un objeto mágico que curaba los efectos de petrificación y una panacea, una poción mágica para curar cualquier efecto causado por hechizos de estado.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**_Notas de autora: _**Al fin terminé este capítulo. Después de las discrepancias surgidas con la historia de Harry Potter por fin me he podido poner con ésta. Con la diferencia de que la otra la voy a parar durante un tiempo y con esta seguiré. Con esta no me tengo que comer mucho la cabeza y la puedo llevar a la par de los estudios

Este capítulo ha sido más de pensar y dar información que de guerrear. Ha variado ligeramente respecto a la historia en muchos puntos, como el tema de Seifer y la bruja y otros puntos no tan destacables. Como ya comenté con otro autor en su foro, si algo tiene o mejor dicho no tiene Final Fantasy VIII es una historia bien sólida; tiene tantas lagunas que creo que es por eso que da tanto gusto escribir una novela sobre el juego porque puedes añadir cosas que no varíen demasiado la historia original.

La gran variación y la que puede crear más confusión es la de Seifer: para empezar me salió así, de forma improvisada y vi que me estaba quedando bien hasta que Rinoa pregunta lo de por qué está seguro que está muerto. Por no hablar del discurso del presidente.

Sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que Squall es un buen Seed pero no un dios, no siempre lo sabe todo, y lo entiende todo. En el juego da a entender que todos saben que la mujer con la que Seifer se va es la bruja que se ha aliado con Deling. ¿Acaso el presidente la iba a presentar en ese mismo instante y por eso estaba allí? No, se supone que la presentación oficial sería después. Lo que viene a decir que nadie sabía que estaba allí y mucho menos que supiesen que esa bruja es la única bruja que existe en esos momentos. De ahí toda esa meditación de Squall respecto al tema. Hecho así además, tiene cabida las formas de ser de Squall y Seifer: el primero conoce bien al rubio, tanto que prefiere pensar cualquier cosa antes que Seifer se haya dejado manipular; aún así, veremos más adelante que también se prepara para lo peor (vaya que no es nada optimista). Por otro lado, Seifer tiene un carácter tan fuerte y tan independiente que resulta difícil verlo en la situación en la que lo mete la bruja. Pero estamos hablando de Edea, la persona que lo crío y que de algún modo conoce la debilidad que no conoce nadie

Bueno, bueno, me dejo de desvariar. Sólo recordar aquí también que dejaré de responder RR en los capítulos, los haré por PM. También decir que he abierto un nuevo foro dedicado a este juego y a la historia, por lo que os animo a pasaros


	22. Camino hacia lo desconocido

CAPITULO VEINTIDOS: CAMINO A LO DESCONOCIDO 

Para no llamar la atención, nos dividimos en pequeños grupos y avanzamos separados por una distancia prudencial. Intentábamos no parecer que nos conocíamos ni levantar sospechas de que éramos un grupo de resistencia; de hecho llegamos a los alrededores de la estación de trenes tomando rutas diferentes, dando algunos rodeos.

Cuando comencé a llegar, vi pegado a la pared de una esquina de la calle, a un pobre viejo cargado con algunas maletas de viaje, demasiadas para él solo...acercándonos a él, me reconocí a una de las maletas ¡era MI maleta! Me giré para dirigirme a los demás en el momento en que a Rinoa se le iluminaba la cara y sonriendo susurró:

-¡Zone!-el que creía que era un viejo no era otro que Zone y respiré tranquilo al caer en la cuenta de que había salvado nuestro equipaje.

-¡Menos mal que al fin os veo! Llevo todo el día aquí escondido, pasándome por un viejo loco para daros el equipaje-dijo refiriéndose a nosotros tres-se ha podido salvar la mayoría de las cosas, lo más importante que llevabais en el equipaje. Realmente apenas habíais sacado nada de la maleta-explicó mientras nosotros revisábamos nuestro equipaje. Sí, estaba todo en orden, sólo podíamos lamentarnos de que estaban cubierto de polvo y un poco dañados pero nada del otro mundo. Di gracias mentalmente de que ninguno de los tres hubiéramos deshecho las maletas, porque tal vez habríamos perdido todo...o mucho peor, que hubieran descubierto los papeles relacionados con el Jardín y con nosotros. El final de todo aquello habría sido muy diferente.

-Por lo que se ve, sólo se han dedicado a dañar todo a su paso pero no a registrar-comentó Zell levantándose y cerrando su maleta

-Es un poco extraño, pero comprensible, teniendo en cuenta de que en esta ciudad hay demasiados grupos de resistencia. La mayoría de los soldados que estaban aquí, venían con el presidente y lógicamente, después de dos intentos de secuestros, no iban a dejar a los soldados aquí para realizar tal tarea. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajal-explicó Quistis observándonos a los tres terminar de revisar nuestro equipaje

-¿Qué haréis ahora?-le preguntó a Rinoa-¿salís de la ciudad?

-Sí, nos dirigimos al Jardín de Galbadia-Zone sonrió misteriosamente

-Ya no quedan billetes para el Jardín Este

-¿Qué?-saltó Zell, para sorpresa de todos, parecía haber despertado un poco con el hecho de haber llegado a sus manos su equipaje. Como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

-¡Entonces subiremos a la fuerza!-exclamó Selphie como si anunciara una fiesta

-No hace falta montar jaleo ¡tengo billetes para todos!-los sacó y los fue repartiendo a todos...lo que quiere decir a Rinoa, a él, a Selphie, a Zell y a mi. Algo que no nos sentó bien ni a mi ni a los demás. Los tres le dedicamos una mirada asesina porque lo vimos como un atrevimiento por su parte, que no había hecho méritos por merecerse ese billete. Conociendo mis reacciones le dio finalmente el billete que le pertenecía a Quistis.

-No puedo aceptarla, es para ti-musitó Quistis

-Quédatela...ayyyy-como no, le dio un retortijón y en un último esfuerzo nos instó-¡marchaos o perderéis el tren!

-Gracias-dijo Quistis con una inclinación

-Volveremos a vernos-le dijo Rinoa en un tono de voz bajito-tienes que sobrevivir hasta la independencia de Timber

-Me esconderé en un retrete

Corrió hasta alcanzarnos casi dentro de la estación, para coger el tren rumbo a la estación Jardín Este.

(NOTA DE AUTORA: VOLVEMOS A CAMBIAR A OTRA HISTORIA RELATADA EN TERCERA PERSONA ;-) )

-¡TENEMOS QUE ACABAR CON TODOS ESOS MALDITOS SEEDS!

No más lejos de lo que nuestros amigos creen, un hombre conocido por todos gritaba histérico pero solo en su despacho. Había sido un día muy largo y la noche lo iba a ser más. Quería acelerar como fuera los preparativos para la presentación de la bruja, para que fuera lo más pronto posible. Con ella podría atemorizar aún más a ciudades rebeldes como lo era Timber y doblegar a las que todavía no estaban bajo su poder. Pero sobretodo, antes de nada, tendría que poner en su sitio a esos Seeds y sobretodo encontrar al joven que se había atrevido a secuestrarlo.

-¿Señor?-preguntó un soldado que se asomó por la puerta entreabierta

-¡¿Es que no lo han enseñado a llamar!-vociferó el director

-Lo-lo siento pero es urgente

-Creo haber dicho que no quiero saber nada de nada ni de nadie-dijo en voz baja pero que denotaba su furia

-¿Ni de tu socia, Vincent?-una bella mujer morena, alta y esbelta, con un vestido muy largo y oscuro que le llegaba a cubrir los pies y una curiosa corona dorada que le cubría parte de la cabeza, entró a su despacho sin permiso.

-Ah, Edea. Estoy muy ocupado preparando tu presentación…… ¡ah! ¡TÚ!

Tras ella entró un joven rubio con una cicatriz en la cara, vistiendo una gabardina blanca. En su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo que se volvió socarrona por segundos

-¿Cómo es que ÉL está aquí Edea? ¡Es el maldito que me secuestró!-Deling se había levantado de su asiento y lo señalaba con un gesto acusador. Seifer soltó una carcajada

-Este joven es mi caballero, Vincent, es mi protector y está bajo mis órdenes-explicó Edea con tranquilidad-es a lo que venía a hablar contigo. Este joven ya no se interpondrá en tu camino, mientras siga a mis órdenes, por lo que no será necesario encargarse de él.

-No puedo creerlo ¡me amenazó y estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo! ¡Debería ser ejecutado!-exclamó Deling sintiéndose como un crío al que le acaban de negar un capricho-¿y qué pasa con el resto de Seeds? ¡Todos esos malditos van a por mí!

-Pero al final no te hizo nada. Sigues vivo ¿no? Del resto de Seeds ya me encargaré yo-terminó Edea con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Tú? ¡Yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí Edea! ¡Soy yo el que decide si ejecutar o no a este maldito Seed y quién se encarga de encontrar al resto!-Edea y Seifer ya se habían dado la vuelta con intención de marcharse mientras Deling seguía hablando-¿qué pensaría la gente si dejara indemne al que intentó asesinarme delante de todo el mundo? ¿Qué pensaría si no hiciera nada por someter a los rebeldes?

-Ya me encargó de eso Deling-dijo Edea con voz cansina-nadie sabrá que sigue vivo

-¡NO ES ESO LO QUE ACORDAMOS EDEA!

La mujer ya había salido y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Deling gritando como un histérico en su despacho. La mujer siguió avanzando seguida de cerca por Seifer.

-Ahora verás Deling, quién manda aquí de los dos-murmuró, luego en voz alto llamó a Seifer

-Sí, mi señora

-Haz lo que te ordené

(NOTA DE AUTORA: VOLVEMOS CON EL RELATO DE SQUALL)

Tras un ajetreado viaje en el que estuvimos más silenciosos de lo normal, bajamos en la estación Jardín Este y nos encaminamos hacia el sendero que se adentraba a un bosque que creía entre dos cordilleras de montañas. Durante el trayecto tuvimos que enfrentarnos a débiles monstruos que se cruzaron en nuestro camino. Fue desesperante ver como Zell era herido y envenenado continuamente por su falta de concentración y tenía que hacer mayor trabajo.

Cuando nos adentramos en el bosque debí esperar lo que ocurrió minutos después. Aquel bosque me resultaba demasiado familiar. Zell pareció salir de su "letargo" y nos miró con elocuencia a mí y a Selphie.

-Este bosque…es el mismo que…-dejó la frase en el aire y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Rinoa y Quistis nos miraron sin comprender nada. Sí, era ese bosque sin duda pero mucho más recuperado a como los vimos cuando "el sueño". Podíamos entonces deducir que realmente Laguna tenía pensamientos de ir a Deling desde un principio, posiblemente incluso antes de ir encomendado a su misión. O tal vez ir a ese bosque lo invitaba a ir…

-Oye, estaba pensando...quizás hayan llegado órdenes del gobierno de Galbadia-Selphie se rió, era evidente que era una broma para relajarnos…aunque sinceramente de mal gusto, cosa que pensé tras las siguientes palabras-¿y si nos capturan y lo transmiten a todo el mundo?

-¡Si pasa, pasa!-salta Zell enfadado, lógicamente no captó ni la ironía, ni pensó que pudiera ser una broma, estaba demasiado tenso desde hacía demasiado rato-vamos ya. A mi me preocupa el Jardín de Balamb, me gustaría saber que ha pasado y si ha pasado algo será por mi culpa. Metí la pata al decir que veníamos del Jardín. Deling intentará vengarse ¿verdad?

Se notaba lo angustiado y a la vez aliviado que estaba, el haberse desahogado parecía que lo estaba calmando un poco

-Puede ser-objeté con frialdad, lo que no lo alegró para nada, ni lo tranquilizó ni mucho menos

-Seguro que sí-dice Zell, angustiándose todavía más; se aferró a mi chaqueta -en el Jardín de Balamb hay muchos Seeds, no se dejaran vencer por el ejército de Galbadia...

-Depende de la fuerza del ejército-aquella escenita no me gustaba nada en absoluto, Zell se estaba comportando como un patético y estaba llamando mucho la atención de todos. Lo que provocaba que fuera aún más frío de lo normal con él

-Ya lo sé pero...-estuve a punto de decirle que lo dejara, que iba a ser así y punto pero la voz de Rinoa irrumpió con ímpetu

-¡Vaya líder!-también debí haber intuido que ella también tenía mucho que decir, de todo lo que había guardado para sí. Y sinceramente, todo lo que me tenía que decir… ¡pensé que me lo merecía! Algo extraño porque en otra situación la habría ignorado por completo…pero se trataba de ella, ni más ni menos.

-¿Disfrutas machacando la ilusión de tus compañeros?-Zell se agachó abatido con la vista fija en el suelo. No es que disfrutara, pensé, sencillamente no estaba hecho para animar a nadie-Zell necesita que lo animen-mientras lo decía le ponía una mano en el hombro-que le digas que no se preocupe, que todo irá bien-**_eso solo lo dice uno para quedarse tranquilo ¿soy el único que piensa así? _**Me acordé entonces de Seifer, y me pregunté por su paradero…pero con Rinoa riñéndome no podía pensar mucho en él-cuatro palabras tuyas y se sentirá mejor-y si no estaba hecho para animar a nadie era por mi manera de pensar, porque tras esas palabras, pensé que la gente no debería de depender tanto de los demás para sentirse mejor . Miré de soslayo a Quistis y pude descubrir con su mirada que debía estar recordando una situación familiar, días atrás.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?...Squall ¿me estás escuchando?

No, no la estaba escuchando. Lo que creía que era el cansancio y la cantaleta de Rinoa (además del trabajo de mi mente a medida que salían de su boca las palabras)…resultó ser un pitito por algo más familiar que una simple jaqueca. Un pitido en mi cabeza que provocó que me desplomase, sin llegar a ver a Quistis y a Selphie cayéndose también

CONTINUARÁ

**_Notas de autora: _**Bueno, tres mil años después, publiqué este capítulo. Más bien sería seis exámenes-en-tres-semanas después pero en fin, lo importante, al fin publiqué este capi. Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer y a la vez pedir disculpas, a **_Rinoaangelo, Eclipse _**y**_ Rinoa Haartirii _**que dejaron comentarios durante el tiempo que estuve sin publicar (a ti también Dederian, aunque tú lo sabes, siempre me dejas RR y hablamos por los foros y eso). Ya les contesté a su RR como dije, en mensaje privado, aún así quería hacerlo. Ya sea porque hubierais empezado o porque ya la siguierais de antes, gracias por los comentarios, me anima mucho saber que hay vida tras las cifras de lectura . Y pido perdón por la tardanza pero los estudios son los estudios. Además que estaba preparando el material para hacer los próximos capítulos, lo de Laguna y no quería seguir con este capi hasta que lo terminara de preparar.

Sé que a muchos os extrañará la parte de lo de la bruja y el presidente, sé que me ha quedado un poco raro pero quería meter algo a cambio de la charla breve y monótona del tren, que ya todos conocemos. Al menos, espero al menos que entendáis lo que intento transmitir con esa parte, una idea de lo que hay entre ambos y una idea de por qué luego Deling acaba como acaba (espero que no me haya explicado mal xD). Si no, pues nada, tomarlo como relleno.

Espero comentarios y tenedme paciencia, intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo capi


	23. Perdidos con Laguna

Nota: Ahora sí, está todo el episodio completo, disculpad la tardanza CAPITULO VEINTITRES: PERDIDOS CON LAGUNA 

-Kiros, ¿de verás es aquí?-fue la primera voz que oí mientras iba empezando a captar todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Al igual que ocurrió con nuestra primera experiencia, durante unos segundos, la oscuridad me envolvía y mis sentidos parecían dormidos.

-No hay duda-poco a poco todo tenía más nitidez y pude ubicar las voces de los amigos a mis espaldas. Volvía a estar en el cuerpo y en la cabeza de Laguna, una cabeza que no estaba tan zumbona como la última vez. A pesar de haber estado unas cuantas horas en esa peculiar situación me volvía a sentir muy molesto. Laguna estaba meditabundo, observando el paisaje que los rodeaban, murmurando cosas y analizando (de forma muy molesta) mentalmente cada elemento natural. Estaban en lo alto de una montaña, un desfiladero o un mirador, una zona alta desde donde se apreciaba una edificación difícil de identificar. Delante de Laguna había un sendero que iba descendiendo y parecía dirigirse precisamente a esa edificación.

Laguna estaba completamente desorientado, no estaba seguro de que fuera el lugar que debían de explorar, así que empecé a impacientarme. **_Muy pronto empiezas a perderte_**, pensé.

-A ver si acabamos explorando un sitio que no tiene nada que ver, como la otra vez-noté como Laguna se estremecía. Sí, estaba perdido de nuevo. Se quedó unos instantes mirando al suelo y con una sonrisa forzada se volvió a Ward y Kiros

-¡Huy perdón! La he pifiado, no es aquí

-¿Lo ves? Aquí es ¡en marcha jefe!-antes de que Laguna bajase la vista a buscar algo en la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda (me acababa de dar cuenta de su presencia), pude apreciar que Kiros estaba autoconvenciendose de que su jefe no se había vuelto a equivocar. Pero él lo sabía tan bien como yo desde su cabeza, de que sí se había equivocado. Laguna sacó un mapa de dicha bolsa y lo extendió entre los tres.

-¡Era otro mapa!-Kiros y Ward se miraron y se contuvieron en hacer ningún gesto. Ya debían de estar más que acostumbrados. Se hizo un corto silencio y Laguna parecía quedarse en blanco. Aproveché para procesar toda la información "recogida" de todo lo que los rodeaba. A primera vista no reconocía donde estaban, me resultaba vagamente familiar pero no atinaba a relacionarlo con alguno de los lugares que conocía o que había estudiado. Y sin embargo, juraría que había estado allí antes o que lo había visto en algún libro o algo. Pero antes de poder seguir con mis divagaciones, mi boca (mejor dicho la de Laguna) se abrió para decir

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-miraba de nuevo a su alrededor y con un gesto de seriedad que consideraba poco habitual en él pero que era sincero. Si algo tenía que admitir sobre Laguna, es que era muy franco, sobretodo al hablar de sus sentimientos y en ese momento lo era. Otro rasgo más para añadir a la lista de cosas incompatibles conmigo-bah, serán imaginaciones mías

Parecía recapacitar y quería quitarle importancia al asunto con su habitual jovialidad pero la ventaja de estar en su cabeza es que podías tener una idea de lo que pretendía realmente: no quería ser pájaro de mal agüero y menos estando con sus amigos; no quería desanimarlos sin ni siquiera haber investigado aquel extraño lugar. Lo que no quitaba que no le gustase nada

-De todos modos, vayamos a echarle un vistazo y volvemos ¿eh?-y añadió, intentando que así al menos se asegurarían de que no los cogería de sorpresa nada desagradable -¿habéis verificado vuestro equipo?-Kiros y Ward asintieron-pues en marcha

Comenzaron a bajar por el sendero, con paso tranquilo aunque Laguna seguía muy intranquilo y preocupado. Al menos me alegró el hecho de que estuviera más atento porque yo en su situación tampoco habría estado tranquilo. Por experiencia sabía que tanta tranquilidad nunca es buena, mucho menos si es en terreno inexplorado y que no consigues relacionar con alguna de las regiones que conoces y has estudiado…..y más intranquilo habría estado si hubiera visto lo que nos desveló la vegetación del camino: una especie de fábrica o una extraña maquinaria que subía arena mediante un elevador. A la izquierda hay una mole que parece de piedra y a la que señala Laguna. Por una vez estamos de acuerdo los dos y ya no se corta en manifestar su malestar

-Oye…este lugar no me gusta nada. ¿Qué es esta mole de piedra?- Ward y Kiros la observaron con atención pero se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. A saber, parecían decir sus miradas-¿será natural? ¿La estarán cavando para hacer adoquines?

-Quién sabe…-dijo Kiros reprimiendo una carcajada. La verdad es que a mi no me hizo mucha gracia pero comprendía que lo decía para quitarle importarle la situación. Era evidente que estaban cavando esa mole, pero no para hacer adoquines precisamente. Había algo muy raro en aquel lugar, no veía muy normal que hubiera una especie de fábrica, excavando esa mole de piedra y no hubiera nadie allí. Es más, parecía ser la única edificación del lugar ¿por qué? Conocía muchas ciudades cuyas fábricas se situaban a kilómetros de la metrópoli, si se manejaban productos peligrosos…**_pero hace unos momentos, nos encontrábamos en alto y se podía apreciar esta edificación ¡nada más! ¿Tan lejos esta la ciudad? Por no hablar de que está demasiado sola… _**Un ruido como de pasos interrumpió mis meditaciones y noté como Laguna dirigía la mirada por detrás de sus amigos.

-¿Hum?-Laguna se volvió, dejó de mirar a sus amigos y observó a quién llegó, que lo reconoció enseguida-¡un soldado de Esthar!-**_¿¡Esthar!?_**-¡mira que uniforme tan chulo!-no notó que a sus espaldas Kiros y Ward se estaban girando y no para mirar al recién llegado

-!!!...Laguna….-lo llama Ward con voz ligeramente asustada

-No pasa nada, es sólo uno-se quedó mirando como un bobo aquel soldado, con un extraño vestuario, de color lila y plateado. Parecían de estatura baja y endeble, con unos cascos que les cubría todo el rostro, del que destacaba unos grandes ojos rojos que les daba un aspecto de insecto.

-¡Laguna!-dijeron a la vez Kiros y Ward con bastante desesperación y Laguna lo notó, bastante sorprendido…no tanto cuando vio ante sí, una docena de soldados idénticos al que estaba detrás suya. Me estaba poniendo nervioso porque comprobé que Laguna era lento a la hora de reaccionar porque tardó varios segundos de más en darse cuenta de que esos soldados no estaban allí de paseo

-¿Qué hacen estos tíos aquí?-preguntó Ward viendo como algunos soldados sacaban sus armas, una pistola, con una especie de pico de escalar de doble filo sobre dicha pistola…un arma que desconocía por completo **_¿Dónde rayos se han metido estos?_**

-¡Qué sé yo! Pregúntale al comandante-bromista hasta en situaciones extremas. Tuvieron que pelear con los soldados más cercanos a ellos y el que estaba detrás de Laguna. Fueron llegando cada vez más que cerraban el cerco en torno a ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos? Nos están rodeando-dijo Ward sujetando con firmeza su arma

-Esto no tiene fin-añadió Kiros sin quitarle el ojo a ninguno de los soldados

-¡Retirada estratégica!-anunció Laguna, lo que no fue trabajo fácil, estaban rodeados de cada vez más soldados. Recurrieron a la estrategia que era mejor para escapar en estos casos, ir hiriendo a los enemigos para abrirse camino, en este caso, hiriendo levemente y procurando que chocarán entre ellos y cayeran al suelo, de manera que así tardarían en ir tras ellos; Laguna disparaba en abanico para que los soldados retrocedieran y ralentizaran su paso, Ward noqueaba con su "ancla" a los que estaba en su alcance y Kiros repartía golpes bajos dirigidos hacia las zonas bajas del cuerpo (pies, piernas y rodillas). Así pues, se alejaron de la zona con una buena combinación de golpes encadenados y bajaron apresurados por unas escaleras que encontraron en mitad de su carrera. Permanecieron unos segundos observando estupefactos el aspecto del lugar donde estaban. Otra vez estaba de acuerdo con Laguna. Aquello era una caja de sorpresas. Acababan de salir de una zona donde lo que más llamaba la atención (además de la mole de piedra) era su frondosa vegetación y habían ido a parar a un lugar donde todo estaba…

-¡Estoy helado!-exclamó Laguna y me entró el pánico, estaba a punto de sufrir un doloroso calambre. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo como mi cuerpo y seguía viviendo sus mismas sensaciones. Se retorció de dolor y encogió la pierna en cuestión

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Ward con preocupación

-Un calambre…-dijo a duras penas

-…

-¡Fiuuu! Se me ha pasado-dijo al rato-por algo dicen que no se puede mover el cuerpo en frío

-Parece que a este tío el combate de antes no le ha parecido nada del otro mundo-Kiros lo dijo en voz muy bajita pero bastante audible…al menos para mí

-¿Decías algo?-preguntó Laguna, que como no, o no lo había captado, o no había oído bien.

-…nada, nada-repuso Kiros nervioso

Era sorprendente, no sólo por el hecho de que era una zona helada sino porque hasta allí habían construido quiénes lo hubieran hecho. A un lado corrían un montón de extraños cables y al otro había una pared de hielo. Lo peor fue cuando se empezaron a oír pasos apresurados. Los soldados volvían.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos-les alentó Laguna-no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ellos otra vez

Los otros asintieron y lo siguieron con marcha apresurada por aquel helado paraje. Me encontraba cada vez más confundido. Laguna estaba seguro de que aquellos soldados, eran de Esthar pero yo no estaba tan seguro…aunque era difícil que supiera algo con certeza. A los estudiantes nos suelen decir, que tras la Guerra de las Brujas, se fueron rompiendo los contactos con Esthar, de tal manera que por entonces, cuando me gradué, se desconocía si seguía existiendo, convirtiéndose en un país legendario, tanto, que su historia fue quedando sepultada por las leyendas y los cuentos. Así, era imposible saber con certeza qué era real o qué era leyenda de todo aquello que se oía o sabía en torno a Esthar.

Todo esto, explica mi grado de confusión en esos instantes en los que precisamente nos perseguían soldados de Esthar. Me era imposible saber si Laguna tenía razón o no al pensar que eran soldados de Esthar…sin embargo, algo tenía claro: por sus uniformes y armas, podía jurar que no pertenecían a ningún ejército que conociese. Así que había muchas probabilidades de que Laguna tuviera razón. Desgraciadamente, aunque esa idea me aclaró un poco (y pude seguir pendiente de todo), con posterioridad, Esthar volvería a darme quebraderos de cabeza…

Yendo en la misma dirección, llegaron a un lugar donde tres compuertas ocupaban casi toda la superficie del suelo. Laguna se adelantó a los otros y se acercó a la que está en el centro. Fijó la vista en la palanca que abre dicha compuerta. Estaba oxidada…cosa que evidentemente había percibido Laguna

-Está oxidada, la palanca-apenas me dio tiempo a verlo venir antes de que soltara-¡ya lo tengo! Con esto podemos dejar fuera de combate a los enemigos más empedernidos

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó Kiros visiblemente alarmado, igual que yo, aunque yo lo estaba más porque estaba en su cabeza.

-Será otra de sus tonterías-dijo Ward

-¡Ya veréis! Os arrepentiréis de hablar así. Bien, dicen que quién ríe último, ríe dos veces- **_"ya vuelve con la tonterías"_**

-¿?

-¿No será "ríe mejor"?-pregunto Ward con una risotada

-Cállate, dejémoslo. Lo importante ahora es que la palanca de esta compuerta, está casi rota. Si la movemos y la aflojamos un poco más…

-Cuando vengan los soldados y pasen por la puerta…-comenzó a decir Kiros

-Eso es, esos tíos vendrán sin sospechar nada y cuando pisen la compuerta ¡Abajo! ¡Al pozo!-y riendo-¿por fin reconocéis que soy un genio?-realmente sería un buen plan si no fuera porque estaban tratando también con soldados profesionales, dudaba que cayeran en una trampa como esa. Ward pensaba igual que yo

-No creo que se dejen engañar tan fácilmente

-Pero vale la pena intentarlo-insistió-Si no pruebas algo, nunca sabrás si funciona. Yo personalmente…prefiero probar. Pero recordad que si movemos la palanca no volveremos a pasar por aquí. Sería muy triste caer en nuestra propia trampa.

Mientras volvían sobre sus pasos me volví a preguntar cómo Laguna había llegado a donde había llegado. Pero no me lo pregunté, como la primera vez, por su manera de actuar como líder de grupo, sino por su personalidad y manera de pensar, muy impropias de soldados de Galbadia. Todo el mundo conocía al ejército de Galbadia, yo había lidiado con ellos en combate y los había estudiado cuando era aspirante a Seed, más que ningún otro ejército conocido. Y no había conocido hasta entonces, un soldado como él. Realmente era la excepción a la regla.

Continuaron por una bifurcación que antes ignoraron, a un paso aún más apresurado porque vieron en la distancia a los soldados. Siguieron ascendiendo, pasando de largo una roca de gran tamaño y llegaron hasta una zona donde a Laguna le llamó la atención un artefacto compuesto por dos interruptores y dos cables.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es evidente que es un detonador de explosivos

-Ajá…ajá- **_"oh no"_**-el cable azul es más corto, debe ser para esa roca de ahí-señaló a la roca que había pasado antes y que estaba algunos metros por debajo de ellos-el rojo es más largo, estará conectado a otra roca más lejos.

-Laguna no pensarás…en detonar los explosivos sin saber la potencia que tienen… ¿o si?-preguntó Ward muy serio. Era el día en que Laguna hablaba en serio y aposté en ese momento en que lo haría.

-Mucha potencia no debe tener. Si el detonador está aquí, quiere decir que estamos seguros

-Quizá tengas razón-opinó Ward

-¡Manos a la obra!-como si las palabras de Ward fueran un permiso, pulsó el botón rojo del detonador, oyéndose un estruendo enorme, seguido de un ruido de corrimiento de tierra. Segundos de silencio que Kiros rompió al comentar

-Vaya ruido ha hecho

-Así que no tiene mucha potencia ¿eh?-dijo Ward dedicándole a Laguna una mirada asesina

-Por eso dije yo antes que hay que tener cuidado con los explosivos que uno no conoce

-Ehhhh….. ¿eso no lo he dicho yo?-preguntó Ward con ironía

-Bueno, estamos a salvo ¿no?-dijo y apenas dio tiempo a los otros de seguir discutiendo porque pulsó el otro interruptor. Esperando una gran detonación, los tres se giraron y se lanzaron escaleras arriba (una pequeña escalinata que había a sus espaldas). Oyeron, para sorpresa de los tres, una pequeña explosión.

-Ha hecho menos ruido de lo que esperaba-admitió Kiros. La roca ya no estaba en su lugar

-¿Y la onda expansiva?-preguntó Ward

-Tal como había dicho ¡no era muy potente!-celebró Laguna

Decidieron continuar por esa escalinata, con paso ligero pero más tranquilos. No llegaré a saber si lo que había hecho Laguna, tuvo algún efecto, pero al menos los pasos de los soldados eran más distantes cuando continuaron ascendiendo a no se supo donde…hasta que llegaron a un barranco. Fin del camino

-¿Todavía nos siguen?-preguntó Kiros, exhausto. No habían parado ni a respirar desde que dejaron atrás el detonador de explosivos. Los pasos de los soldados tras ellos no ayudaba en nada y al parar, Kiros obtuvo su respuesta cuando llegaron tres soldados de Esthar, tan exhaustos como ellos.

-¡Mierda!-soltó Laguna, que sacó su arma, al tiempo que lo hacían los soldados. Por su parte, Kiros sacó sus cuchillas y Ward recolocó su arma. Su especie de ancla de tamaño gigante, la cargaba siempre encima del hombro, en una postura que le facilitaba caminar o correr. Gracias a la costumbre y a su envergadura, ese trabajo no era complicado, y la llevaba como quien lleva un plumero.

El combate fue encarnizado y duro, porque se unían cada vez más y más soldados a intentar reducir a los tres soldados de Galbadia, que les costaba cada vez más acabar con ellos. Eran demasiado numerosos y de la carrera las fuerzas le fallaron pronto. Estaban malheridos, pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Quedaban cuatro soldados de Galbadia, cayendo pronto uno, bajo el ancla de Ward y ya quedaron sólo tres, que estaban tan malheridos como ellos. Laguna, Ward y Kiros se lanzaron al ataque…pero las escenas siguientes fueron muy confusas; con sus últimas fuerzas, se lanzaron a por todas y en una feroz ofensiva, tal que la siguiente escena que recuerdo es a Laguna tendido en el suelo, entre Ward y Kiros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía querer dormirse, pero le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo, que dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Estaba hecho polvo y muy dolorido…pero no llegaba a sentir dolor. Sabía que estaba malherido, pero sentía su dolor muy lejano, ajeno a mí. No lo sentía como un dolor propio…era muy extraño. De repente, pegado a su oreja izquierda, oyó un gemido ahogado y Laguna recordó de repente a sus amigos. Se levantó rápidamente lo que provocó que se tambalease y estuviera a punto de caer. Kiros se movía ligeramente y se incorporó un poco: estaba tan malherido como Laguna pero se podía levantar. El que parecía estar peor era Ward, que no se movía, estaba inerte. Parecería muerto si no fuera porque era el que estaba gimiendo era él. Laguna se sintió desesperado, tenían que salir de allí como fuera, estaban malheridos y no les quedaban pociones. Con caminar pesado, dificultoso, se asomó al filo del barranco y por momentos pensé que se suicidaría. Pero no, sólo quería ver que había más allá del barranco.

-¡Mirad! Es el mar, estamos de suerte ¡podremos volver a Galbadia!

-También podría decirse, que estamos acorralados-dijo Kiros con dificultad. Se había acercado a su lado y dejó caerse, hincando una rodilla en el suelo y se sujetaba el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda.

-Hey, no digas cosas malas ¿no te lo enseñó tu abuela? ¡No estamos acorralados!

-No hay que decir…cosas malas…porque se hacen realidad…sí…me lo enseñó

-Aghr…-volvió a gemir Ward

-¿Qué te pasa Ward?-preguntó Laguna acercándose a él

-Parece...que lo han herido...en la garganta. No puede hablar

-Lo...he...pa-...ugh-comenzó a decir

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Laguna acercándose aún más

-Lag...guna...Kiros...lo que...pas...ado...muy bien...con vos...vosotros-dijo con muchísima dificultad su amigo

-¡Ward!...no hables así...qué te bajaré de rango ¿eh? Como buen castigo un buen tirón de orejas. No gusta ¿eh? Si no te gusta ¡levántate!-Laguna se sentía realmente mal, estaba a punto de hundirse. Nunca Ward había hablado así ¿se estaría muriendo?

-...

-………………….-Laguna se volvió de nuevo a mirar por el barranco. Una serie de barcos comenzaban a llegar y pareció alegrarle. Estaba tan desesperado…que hizo lo que hizo

-¡Hey mirad! ¡Barcos! ¡Al abordaje!

-También se les dice... botes...sí...más bien diría...que son botes-repuso Kiros arrastrándose hacia el barranco

-Barcos o botes que más da. En uno de ellos volveremos a Galbadia. Levantaos...arriba. El resto dejádmelo a mi-tras estas palabras cogió a Kiros, lo ayudo a levantarse y entre ambos, con gruñidos y gemidos de dolor, arrastraron a Ward, que iba dejando un reguero de sangre tras de sí.

Estaba tan desesperado y con tantos deseos de salvarlos…que no se le ocurrió otra idea que la de lanzarlos al mar desde esa altura. Laguna fu el último en saltar. No llegué a ver como caía pues fue en ese momento, cuando desperté

CONTINUARÁ

**_Notas de autora: _**A algunos os parecerá un milagro pero no, no lo es, ¡he actualizado al fin! Pido disculpas a los más impacientes y feliz año a tods.

Me ha costado más de lo que creía completar el capítulo, pero la tardanza no ha sido sólo de eso. También cuento con el merecido descanso tras los exámenes y con algo que interesa a todos. He pasado a limpio mis apuntillos, los que tengo del juego y ya tengo material para casi terminar la historia en la parte que corresponde al primer disco, lo que viene a significar que seguiré actualizando de nuevo con más regularidad.

Sobre la historia, sigo sin saber donde se encontraba esta gente, si es Esthar o no. Pero he decidido seguir con ese rollo de que puede serlo y que Squall no conoce mucho de Esthar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que posteriormente demuestran su completa ignorancia al respecto, todo les es desconocido. Además, hay algo más claro aún: Esthar estaba oculta a la visión de todos. ¿Así puede alguien saber algo de esa ciudad con certeza? Lo dudo.

Así que nada, ahora actualizaré en la historia de Harry Potter y después me volveré a poner con ésta. No os preocupéis, prometo no tardar.

Saludos a Rinoangelo que me dejó RR la última vez

¡Nos vemos!


	24. El Jardín de Galbadia

**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO: EL JARDIN DE GALBADIA**

Fui volviendo a la realidad poco a poco y como la última vez, desperté el último. Todos me miraban con aprensión, sobretodo Rinoa, que estaba muy pálida. Me incorporé algo mareado y la escena la veía algo desenfocada. Abrí y cerré varias veces los ojos hasta que por fin pude apreciar con todo lujo de detalles cómo se encontraban Rinoa y los demás. Quistis también estaba pálida y se apoyaba en Zell; olvidaba que la primera vez que vimos a Laguna, sólo estábamos Zell, Selphie y yo.

-¿Otra vez Laguna?-preguntó Zell

-Estaba en apuros-dijo Selphie preocupada-¿qué pasaría después?

-Por lo visto no es la primera vez que os pasa ¿qué es exactamente? Es algo muy extraño ¿estábamos en la cabeza de esos soldados?-preguntó Quistis, algo más recuperada. Zell asiente pero nadie dice nada más. Pensé que en otras condiciones y teniendo sólo yo esos sueños, habría dicho que eran sólo sueños extraños. Sin embargo no se daban las condiciones ni era el único que vivía esa extraña experiencia. Y esta vez se habían añadido muchas evidencias de que no se trataban de simples sueños o extraños viajes al pasado. Era algo que se escapaba de mi comprensión…y pensar en eso me desconcertaba.

-Por más que pensemos, no llegaremos a nada. Sigamos ¿vale?-dije en el tono más tranquilo posible. Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar…todos menos Rinoa, que se quedó en su sitio, mirando primero al suelo y cuando supo que los demás se había alejado lo suficiente musitó

-Quería pedirte disculpas…antes me pasé…lo siento-hice un gesto haciéndole ver que le restaba importancia, que ya había pasado. Sin embargo me sentía incomprensiblemente satisfecho, al ver su estado tras verme desplomarme y después levantarme al cabo de (miré en ese instante el reloj) dos horas bastante mareado. Era tal mi estado de euforia descontrolada que me la imaginé descompuesta, al ver cómo me desplomaba, llamándome y quedándose desolada al ver que no contestaba. Aquel lapsus no fue a más porque Zell me llamó y salí de mi ensimismamiento. Rinoa estaba a tres metros de mí y me miraba con curiosidad, Noté que tenía dibujada una estúpida sonrisa por lo que sacudí mi cabeza, me auto-reprendí y corrí hacia ellos.

Tras algo más de una hora caminando, llegamos a los aledaños del Jardín de Galbadia. Habríamos llegado algo antes sino llega a ser porque Zell estaba algo más animado y tenía ganas de guerrear con los monstruos propios de esa zona. Así que nada, nos pasamos parte del camino esperando a que él se desfogara con los pobres bichos mientras nosotros custodiábamos su equipaje. A veces debíamos acudir en su ayuda para que no lo acabasen haciendo polvo; lo curábamos y prácticamente nos echaba para seguir peleando.

Llegamos a lo que era un largo pasillo (conformado por un camino de piedra pulida) que precede a la entrada en sí al Jardín, un pasillo que se encontraba en ese momento en plena actividad, de alumnos que iban y venían. Fue en ese momento en que tuve muy presente el paralelismo que existía entre los tres jardines existentes: los uniformes de los alumnos eran casi idénticos a los nuestros con la variante de que los de ellos eran de un gris oscuro. Me podía sentir como en casa. Proseguimos caminando hasta cruzar el pórtico, que estaba custodiado por dos bellas columnas coronadas por unas figuras que asemejaban a gárgolas. Al cruzar las columnas te encontrabas con un pasillo circular que rodeaba una extraña fuente luminosa de un color similar a la lava. Pasada dicha fuente, a pocos metros estaba la entrada o recepción idéntica a la que había en nuestro jardín. Permanecimos quietos tras las portezuelas observando el ir y venir de los alumnos.

-¡Vaya! Aquí todo es distinto: el ambiente, sus alumnos, sus cosas…todo es distinto a Balamb-pude notar un cierto tono de desdén. La verdad es que todo era muy similar a Balamb

-Para mi resulta todo muy tranquilo-opinó Zell

-A mi me gusta mucho-dije con sinceridad y noté que Rinoa se estaba riendo por lo bajini.

El único problema es que llamábamos mucho la atención pues por el momento no vimos a ningún alumno vestido sin el uniforme, éramos los únicos allí vestidos con normalidad, cargando con maletas de viaje y bastante maltrechos. Quistis avanzó, cruzó una de las portezuelas y se dirigió a todos

-Me voy a encargar de todo ¿de acuerdo? He venido varias veces y conozco al director-dicho esto, se alejó de nosotros. Olvidaba que Quistis había ido allí ocasionalmente, aunque no sabía exactamente para qué, suponía que en calidad de Seed. Decidimos dirigirnos hacía el vestíbulo, que era circular y del que surgían cuatro pasillos que se dirigían a distintas direcciones, orientadas según los puntos cardinales. Nos quedamos a un lado, entre el pasillo por el que habíamos venido y por el que dirigía hacia el este. Pronto fuimos el gran foco de atención del jardín y la afluencia de alumnos fue mayor, lo que empezó a agobiarme. Menos mal que pronto sonó una voz por megafonía…

Atención, atención: Escuadra Seed del Jardín de Balamb, por favor esperad en la sala de visitas 

Todos nos miramos con la misma pregunta en la cabeza ¿dónde estaba la sala de visitas? El mensaje de megafonía se volvió a repetir y un alumno, con pinta de enterado, se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó:

-Sois los Seed ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo somos-le contestó Zell con desconfianza

-Entonces imagino que es la primera vez que venís aquí ¿no? Permitidme que os guíe hasta la sala de visitas-aceptamos su proposición y le seguimos a lo largo del pasillo que iba hacia el norte. El pasillo se prolongaba hasta el final pero nos desvió por la derecha, subiendo por unas escaleras. Tras subirlas, nos dejó delante de una habitación a mano izquierda.

-Es aquí…-dijo-…sed bienvenidos al Jardín de Galbadia, debo irme-añadió a modo de despedida y se alejó. Abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con una sala muy lujosa para tratarse de una simple sala de espera. Desde luego parecía que tenían a menudo visitantes muy distinguidos…o simplemente eran muy buenos anfitriones y agasajaban a cualquiera de sus visitantes.

El centro de la sala era una mesa de cristal a cuyos lados se hallaban unos sofás de color blanco. A nuestra derecha, desde la puerta había un mueble de madera de calidad con dos lámparas de mesilla sobre la misma, cada una en una esquina (en medio había unas flores); estaba seguro que además proporcionarían buena luz; en el centro, debajo de la mesa, había una alfombra de color negra entretejida con motivos dorados y abstractos.´

Por un momento casi no nos atrevimos a entrar pero finalmente fui el primero en entrar y apostarme cerca del mueble con las dos lamparitas. Las chicas se sentaron en los sillones, después de acoplar sus equipajes y Zell permaneció también de pie detrás de uno de los sillones.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, mirando a nuestro alrededor, esperando a que llegara Quistis. Observé que en lado contrario de donde me encontraba había una puerta cerrada y me pregunté que habría allí.

-¿Tendrán aquí también festival estudiantil?-comentó Selphie para intentar romper el espeso silencio al que estábamos sumidos todos.

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor, al fin y al cabo hay mucho en común con nuestro jardín-dijo Zell que luego suspiró y añadió-¿cuánto tiempo estaremos esperando?

En ese momento llegó Quistis, que abrió la puerta sobresaltándome. Traía mala cara, lo que no me tranquilizó para nada, así que le pregunté

-¿Cómo fue?

-Entienden nuestra situación-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-y el Jardín de Balamb está a salvo-añadió dirigiéndose a Zell que sonrió ampliamente-el atentado lo consideran un atentado aislado de un terrorista y para ello el gobierno ha emitido un comunicado en el que exime al Jardín de Balamb de responsabilidad

-¡Seifer un terrorista!-exclamó Zell

-¿Qué ha sido de él?-preguntó Rinoa con voz queda. Quistis tragó saliva y dijo con cierta dificultad

-El juicio ya ha terminado y se ha cumplido la sentencia…Seifer está…muerto

La noticia nos cayó a todos como un jarro de agua fría, muy fría

CONTINUARÁ

**Notas de autora:** La verdad es que si todavía seguís mi historia es porque me tenéis mucha paciencia. Siento muchísimo tanta tardanza, pero es que entre los exámenes, el poco tiempo que tengo y demás apenas sí puedo dedicarme a escribir. La verdad que os doy las gracias si seguís ahí.

La verdad que el capítulo no es gran cosa pero ha ocupado bastante espacio, aunque no lo parezca. Podría haber seguido un poco más pero como esta parte es más unificada que otras, he decidido cortar la escena en este momento, uno de los más críticos de la historia. Es posible que haga algunas modificaciones porque no me he lucido mucho con este capítulo, ya veré.

Probablemente en próximos episodios incluya más escenas en tercera persona sobre Edea y Deling, para entender cosas que no se explican mucho en el juego.

Nos vemos!!


	25. La cruda realidad

_**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO: LA CRUDA REALIDAD**_

Quistis bajó la mirada sin poder soportar tampoco el silencio que invadió la habitación. Nos hizo falta unos minutos para asimilar lo que nos acababa de decir y empezar a reaccionar.

Al principio no sentí nada pero poco a poco una palabra se abría en mi cabeza** "está muerto".** Fue tal impacto que sufrí por parte de la cruda realidad que necesité apoyarme en la pared para no caerme.**"¡Seifer está muerto!"**

-¿Lo han ejecutado?-dijo Rinoa con voz quebrada-claro…atacó al presidente

Selphie comenzó a sollozar y Quistis se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Zell también necesitó sentarse en el sillón junto a Selphie, a quién empezó a consolar para que se tranquilizase.

Les había planteado a los demás que Seifer probablemente estaba muerto, precisamente por la razón que había dado Rinoa, que había atacado al presidente y que tal acción no pasaría por alto. Lo había planteado así para no decir lo que pensaba, porque sería hablar de lo que opinaba de Seifer, que preferiría estar muerto, pensar que está muerto antes que pensar que se ha dejado manipular por alguien desconocido…sin embargo, una cosa era pensarlo…y otra muy distinta que ocurriera de verdad.

-Ha dado su vida por nosotros…los Búhos del Bosque-oí que decía Rinoa

-Es verdad que vosotros lo involucrasteis, pero estas cosas pasan. Los miembros de la resistencia debéis estar preparados para lo peor y sin duda, Seifer lo estaba. No te tortures pensando que dio la vida por ustedes-Quistis se sienta a su lado pues silenciosa lágrimas surcan sus mejillas…unas lágrimas que me habrían conmovido si hubiera estado atento, cosa que no estaba haciendo porque mi cabeza no estaba allí-lo siento, creo que no he conseguido animarte

-Seifer me gustaba mucho-aquella confesión hizo que levantara la cabeza y la mirara, viendo al fin sus lágrimas-tan seguro de sí mismo, tan inteligente…al oírlo me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¿Era tu novio?-le preguntó Quistis con una incredulidad que fue incapaz de ocultar. La misma que tampoco consiguieron ocultar los demás, ni siquiera yo mismo. En ese momento nos debimos de olvidar de lo que había ocurrido, por unos instantes para escuchar expectantes la respuesta de Rinoa

-Creo que lo quería…me pregunto que sentía él por mí

-¿Te gusta todavía?-le preguntó Selphie limpiándose también sus lágrimas

-Si me gustara todavía, no podría hablar así de él-contestó y añadió-Fue hace un año, en verano. Tenía dieciséis años…es un recuerdo muy bonito

Guardamos unos instantes de silencio, pensando en aquello que había dicho Rinoa… Seifer provocando recuerdos bonitos en una persona…

-Yo en cambio no tengo ningún recuerdo bonito de él. Dicen que los niños problemáticos se hacen querer más pero él se pasaba de la raya. Aunque en el fondo no era mal chico-recordó Quistis

-A ti no te caía nada bien ¿verdad Zell?-le preguntó Selphie

-Es verdad-guardó unos instantes de silencio-no me caía bien pero aún así…era uno de los nuestros, era un alumno también del jardín y me gustaría vengar su muerte-había empezado la frase con dificultad pero la terminó con determinación.

A cada palabra que oía, hablando de Seifer, me empecé a encontrar cada vez peor, las palabras se me iban clavando como cuchillas. Me sentía… agobiado.

Ahora me doy cuenta, de que los Seeds somos preparados para soportar este tipo de situaciones, superar tus sentimientos en situaciones extremas en medio de un combate, todos tus miedos y temores, es tu vida o la del otro…eso lo tienes siempre presente. Sin embargo, por mucha preparación que pudiéramos tener, sólo se puede saber si esa preparación te ha servido de algo, hasta que la vives.

Lógicamente, hasta entonces había demostrado con creces haber controlado mis sentimientos en combate, si no, ni siquiera sería Seed, ni habría llegado a donde estoy. Pero aquella situación me superó.

Estaba preparado para ver morir a mis compañeros o eso creía; estaba preparado para verlos morir en combate, verlos morir peleando. Estaba claro que no lo estaba, ni mucho menos y quedó demostrado que realmente sí apreciaba a los de mi alrededor.

Para empezar yo esperaba entonces ver morir a Seifer en combate, en pie, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con quién se le pusiera delante, con su sable-espada en mano. Como todo un Seed…bueno, como aspirante a tal, que es en lo que se había quedado. Desde luego no esperaba aquello, verlo llevado por una persona que desconocíamos y que había sido quién lo había condenado. Había muerto sin pelear, como un perro apaleado e indefenso. No era la muerte que se merecía.

A mi pesar, mi malestar no terminaba allí. Como decía, después de todo lo vivido en tan poco tiempo, mi guardia estaba baja, mis sentimientos me dominaban y por primera vez me planteé cuestiones que normalmente no debería plantearme, al menos en medio de una misión o de una situación extrema no.

Me estaba dando cuenta de que la muerte nos pisaba los talones día a día, que en cualquier momento podíamos ser asesinados o condenados a morir por cualquier persona. Nuestros días podían acabar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento y quedar como había quedado Seifer: reducidos a los recuerdos, en meras palabras.

-¿Squall? ¿Te pasa algo?-era la voz de Quistis, que se oía en la lejanía de mi cabeza. Era más fuerte mi propia voz, esa que surgía de las profundidades de mi ser. _**"Lo quería… no era mal chico…era uno de los nuestros. Seifer te has convertido en tan sólo un recuerdo. Cuando yo muera ¿también hablarán así de mí? Squall era esto, Squall era lo otro. Hablaran de mí en pasado diciendo lo que se les antoje. Ahora lo entiendo… eso es la muerte. No me va…"**_

-¿Squall?-Quistis debía de verme extraño, raro porque se estaba acercando a mí cuando solté en voz alta, sin quererlo.

-¡A mi no me va!-lo debí de decir en un tono de voz demasiado brusco o alto porque todos quedaron en silencio y asustados

-¿Estás enfadado?-preguntó Quistis sin comprender qué me ocurría

-¡No quiero que hablen de mí en pasado!

No sabría muy bien decir, si fue por vergüenza o porque no podía soportar la mirada de todos que salí aprisa de allí y corrí y corrí sin mirar a dónde iba, por un lugar que no conocía.

Sólo supe por donde iba cuando una voz conocida me llamó por detrás. Dejé de caminar y me volví para ver llegar a Viento y Trueno. En ese instante me pregunté si sabían lo de Seifer.

-Hola Squall-saludó Trueno con su acento

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos del jardín

-Mensajeros-añadió Viento

-Sí-confirmó Trueno-venimos con órdenes frescas de Kramer

-¿Qué órdenes?-me interesé, aliviado de poder desconectar y olvidar por unos instantes lo ocurrido y poder salir de allí lo antes posible

-No lo sabemos, las órdenes se las hemos dado para el que manda aquí. Las órdenes son para ustedes y nos dirigíamos a Timber, pero como los trenes no funcionan hemos acabado aquí. Suerte que estabais también aquí.

-¿Seifer?-no contesté de inmediato, no me salía hacerlo. Miré a uno y miré a otro, preguntándome si debía darles esa mala noticia o no. Estaban en su derecho de saberlo…pero no me sentía con el valor de ser yo quién les dijera lo que ocurría

-No lo sé-dije con una falsa sonrisa y me creyeron. Se marcharon de allí, dejándome solo y con un sentimiento de culpa.

Vagué por el jardín, más bien por el vestíbulo y cerca de las escaleras donde se subía al segundo piso. Llegando a dicho pasillo encontré a Zell… ¡haciendo flexiones! Pero no estaba sólo, estaba acompañado de varios chavales más, todos más jóvenes que él. Un hombre fornido y con cara de malas pulgas los vigilaba con atención. Aprovechando que se alejaba de nosotros, me dijo antes de que yo subiera las escaleras.

-Veo que estás mejor……oye, por si no lo sabes dormiremos hoy aquí, las habitaciones están al otro lado de la sala de visitas_**-"tal y como sospechaba"-**_la cena también nos la servirán en la sala de visitas, dicen que estaremos más cómodos. Han dicho que han llegado órdenes del jardín y……-tuvo que dejar de hablar porque el monitor le dejó de ir un callejón para que siguiera con las flexiones. Antes de llegar arriba creo que alcancé a oír que eso les pasaba por correr por los pasillos.

Al entrar, me encontré con la sala vacía. Supuse que todos habían salido después de las noticias, a dar una vuelta por el jardín. Yendo acompañadas con Quistis tenían asegurada una visita turística por el jardín. Me senté y fui quién recibió a los camareros que nos traían la cena. Cuando los demás llegaron (Zell con unas memorables agujetas) me marché de allí. Seguía sintiéndome avergonzado después de mi actitud de momentos antes.

Vagué de nuevo sin rumbo fijo y acabé finalmente, esta vez siguiendo por el segundo piso, en un pasillo que unía dos dependencias del jardín y en cuya zona al aire libre estaban unas pistas deportivas.

Me quedé plantado allí, en la mitad de aquello, fijando la vista en el cielo estrellado. Así no noté la presencia de aquel hombre que se me acercaba.

-Ya no volverás a ver una noche así…-murmuré pensando que estaba sólo

-¿Por qué lo crees así?-sobresaltado me volví y observé a mi acompañante. Apenas podía apreciar mucho de sus facciones con aquella oscuridad, pero sí podía notar que tenía un porte elegante, alto y que había vivido mucho por las palabras que me dedicó aquella noche.

-Porque es persona ya no está entre nosotros-dije sin mirarlo, fijando de nuevo mi mirada en las pistas

-Si es así, es lógico lo que dices-su presencia me tranquilizaba y sentía que podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, ¿sería porque era un desconocido?

-Me aterroriza la muerte-expresé impresionado de mi atrevimiento pues era incapaz de hablar de mis sentimientos con alguien pero sentía que podía hacerlo con él… y lo necesitaba. Y es así cómo lo hice, le dije lo que había ocurrido (sin entrar tampoco en demasiados detalles), lo que había sentido y pensado y lo que habían dicho mis amigos. Guardó silencio después de que dejará de hablar y dijo con voz convincente

-No deberías avergonzarte de lo que sientes. Eres muy joven y es normal que temas a la muerta a pesar de lo que ya has vivido. Hasta las personas que son más fuertes temen a la muerte.

Las reacciones de las que has sido testigo son también lo más normal y habitual. El ser humano es un ser que necesita recordar a sus seres queridos fallecidos para que así sientan que reviven de nuevo, que están vivos y junto a ellos. Esto es sólo un consejo: si tan poco te gusta la idea de que los demás te recuerden en pasado y que digan lo que quieran… intenta crear en ellos bonitos recuerdos, recuerdos inolvidables y hermosos. Para que así, si falleces, que al menos lo que cuenten de ti, sean grandes cosas.

Sus palabras me llegaron pero no lo manifesté, sólo lo observé con cierta admiración. Aprovechando, el hombre se excusó y se marcó, no sin antes recomendarme que me fuera a la cama, que era tarde

-Y espero que mis palabras te sirvan de algo

Tardé un poco más antes de marcharme a las habitaciones que nos habían designado. Definitivamente tenía razón aquel desconocido. Meditando en sus palabras, me di cuenta de que Seifer, era un buen guerrero pero los únicos recuerdos que había grabado en la mente de todos nosotros, eran de su mal carácter, su arrogancia y su egoísmo. Los únicos sentimientos que provocó en nosotros fueron de enojo e incluso de odio. La única que tenía mejores recuerdos de él…era Rinoa. Por alguna extraña razón eso me fastidió.

Antes de echarme a dormir (cuando llegué todos ya dormían) pensé que debía cambiar de actitud, intentar ser mejor persona para que los demás tuvieran mejores recuerdos de mí y sobretodo y especialmente entrenar más para poder ser un gran guerrero, mejor que Seifer a ser posible.

Después, quedé dormido profundamente y con los sucesos posteriores, tardé mucho en recordar las palabras de ese hombre y ponerlo en práctica. Eso sí, pronto también sabría que ya era mejor guerrero que Seifer…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_**Notas de autora:**_

Una vez más, doy las gracias si seguí mi historia pero bueno, es todo lo mismo. Tercero de carrera es muy duro. Así que una vez más, gracias y disculpas, sobretodo a Rinoangelo y Dederian que son los que habitualmente me dejan comentarios

Además de mi falta de tiempo, lo más complicado ha sido plantear este capítulo pues estaba tratando un tema complejo, abstracto y difícil de explicar: la muerte, pero además, la muerte desde el punto de vista de un personaje como Squall, una persona que vive para y por los Seeds y que además, no olvido que no es adulto, si no un chico de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

El problema era ese, los Seeds están preparados para superar sus sentimientos, no temer a la muerte, ellos son las que la dominan y deciden de matar o no a quién tiene delante. Teniendo en cuenta la reacción del personaje en el juego necesitaba dar un argumento más o menos sólido para explicar esa reacción, el hecho que no le guste todo lo que rodea a la "muerte" de Seifer a pesar de que supuestamente están preparados para esa situación.

Espero que haya quedado bien mi planteamiento y se entienda, es la mejor que he encontrado para explicar esta situación y encajarla con la historia del juego. El añadido además del hombre desconocido… no ha quedado como me hubiera gustado pero he querido hacerlo, para no calentar más las neuronas al pobre Squall xDD.

Todavía me queda un examen más y probablemente tarde de nuevo en publicar, pero procuraré tardar lo menos posible

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	26. El francotirador

_**CAPITULO VEINTISEIS: EL FRANCOTIRADOR**_

¡Atención, atención! Escuadra Seed del Jardín de Balamb. Por favor reúnanse en el vestíbulo en media hora. Repito… 

El mensaje de megafonía nos despertó a todos… o eso me pareció a mí, porque al salir de mi habitación, pude comprobar que todos ya estaban desayunando. En la sala de visitas me esperaba Quistis.

-Te iba a llamar ahora-me dijo con cierta frialdad-en realidad nos tenemos que reunir en el pórtico. Apresúrate en arreglarte. Ah y… al final del pasillo de las habitaciones hay un baño. Por si quieres ducharte

Asentí y volví por donde había venido. Realmente sí que necesitaba refrescarme. Cuando salí, Quistis ya no estaba allí y comprobé que era casi la hora. En la sala estaban los equipajes de todos (junto a los que puse el mío) y sobre la mesa, envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, un bocadillo de la cafetería junto a una nota de Zell, la cual no leí pues era casi la hora. El bocadillo sí lo cogí y me lo tomé rápidamente por el camino y sólo llegando al vestíbulo, lo terminé.

Tal y como me dijo Quistis, no era allí donde nos teníamos que reunir así que continué hasta llegar al pórtico. Allí estaban todos, cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos: Quistis daba vueltas para un lado y para otro y parecía nerviosa. No me sorprendió pero si me alarmó un poco. No era la primera vez que la veía así pero las situaciones en las que había estado así, habían sido situaciones graves o al límite. En aquel momento, mientras veía cómo Zell (como siempre) estaba peleando con su adversario invisible, Rinoa estaba en cuclillas con la mirada pérdida en el suelo y Selphie de igual forma pero de pie y quieta, no me podía imaginar qué es lo que sabía y que podía ser lo que la ponía nerviosa. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que la tenía perturbada era que ya conocía las órdenes que Viento y Trueno habían llevado la tarde antes. Las que recibiríamos de parte del hombre que se acercó a nosotros al rato de llegar yo.

-Será mejor para todos que yo finja ser un Seed-oí susurrar a Rinoa que, lejos de parecerlo, no hacía más que mirarnos sin disimulo para imitarnos cuando nos cuadramos y saludamos al hombre. Venía acompañado de otro caballero pero sabíamos quién de los dos era el más importante y quién daba las órdenes allí. Incluso antes de presentarse.

-Descansad-nos ordenó-Dejad que me presente. Soy Dodonner, el directo de este jardín. He recibido órdenes para ustedes desde el Jardín de Balamb, las cuales hemos comprobado en cumplimiento de la normativa vigente y hemos decidido ofreceros nuestro apoyo. Jean, por favor…- hacía referencia al hombre que lo acompañaba, casi tan alto como él, pero sus formas eran algo menos elegantes que las de Dodonner e iba cargado de papeles y carpetas. Debía de ser como su secretario o algo así. Obedeció de inmediato y sacó una serie de papeles grapados y bien ordenados que entregó a Dodonner.

-Desde hace tiempo nos preparamos para el mismo objetivo-prosiguió Dodonner-La bruja ha sido nombrada por el gobierno de Galbadia como embajadora de la paz… pero en realidad es una embajadora del terror.

-Se trata de una tapadera-habló entonces su secretario… fue entonces cuando sentí una sacudida en mi estómago. Aquella voz me era familiar-Galbadia pretende utilizar el miedo para aprovecharse de otros países… es decir, pretende conquistar el mundo de este modo-dijo con rotundidad

-Los jardines no serán una excepción-continuó Dodonner-y este de hecho, lo utilizaran como base. Las brujas atemorizan a la gente y no se puede negociar con ellas términos justos -guardó unos instantes de silencio mientras me entregaba el fajo de folios, instantes en los que intenté analizar a Jean. Porte elegante, alto, con una voz que daba de pensar que había vivido más años de los que aparentaba… ¿era ese hombre el que habló horas antes conmigo?

-La paz del mundo y de los jardines están en vuestras manos-añadió por último Jean. Decidí centrarme en los informes sobre esa misión tan delicada… y me arrepentí en ese momento de haberlo hecho y casi llegué a desear que nosotros no estuviéramos allí, que siguiéramos en Timber con nuestra misión y a las órdenes de Rinoa.

Me di cuenta en esos momentos de que se había acabado el tiempo de lamentarnos por Seifer y su muerte. Había empezado una cuenta atrás. Ahí, escrito a máquina, estaban las órdenes de nuestra nueva y delicada misión. Mi vista vagó por los folios, con la misma frase repitiéndose en mi cabeza hasta que algo me atrajo lo suficiente la atención como para desviar mi vista y preguntar:

-Aquí se habla de un francotirador pero ninguno de nosotros tiene tal destreza

-Ah sí, es uno de nosotros, pertenece a nuestras filas. ¡Kinneas! ¡Irvine Kinneas!-llamó Dodonner dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi derecha, fuera del camino. Fue cuando me di cuenta de su presencia: había un chico, que en ese momento se levantó con pereza del césped, con pintas de vaquero (sombrero incluido) y el pelo largo y castaño, recogido en una coleta. Tenía una cara muy mona, infantil y los ojos grandes, vivos y azules. Si no fuera una situación de cierta gravedad, estoy seguro de que hubiera arrancando un suspiro a Selphie, que lo observó con interés. Tenía un aire sereno, con una escopeta al hombro, dio la sensación de ser un tipo serio. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

-Ahí tienen todos los papeles en regla y los informes sobre el señorito Kinneas-dijo Jean. Tienen todo el día de hoy para prepararse y partir. Su destino será Deling.

Tanto Dodonner como Jean se despidieron, éste último volviéndose una última vez para decirnos

-Lamento mucho la pérdida de vuestro compañero

Sus palabras confirmaron mis sospechas: él era el hombre que la noche antes habló conmigo sobre la muerte y la gloria. No tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en ello ya que, como dije antes, los sucesos que ya se estaban empezando a precipitar sobre nosotros, empezó a borrar las palabras de un hombre, que no sería la última vez que vería y que sería entonces cuando recordara de nuevo sus palabras y mi propósito.

-¿Cuál es nuestra misión?-preguntó Selphie, mirando los papeles por encima de mi hombro.

-No es una misión cualquiera-anuncié-se trata de una misión conjunta entre los jardines de Balamb y Galbadia.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?-inquirió Quistis y ahora comprendía por qué había estado tan tensa, por lo que mis palabras no le resultaron nuevas.

-Debemos asesinar a la bruja

La noticia cayó como agua fría sobre nuestras cabezas pero no sorprendió tanto como pensaba. Tal vez, tras oír el discursito de Dodonner todos se imaginaban aquello.

-En resumen, se le debe disparar de lejos, mediante un francotirador… de ahí la incorporación de Irvine Kinneas a nuestro equipo. Si falla, tendríamos que luchar con ella cuerpo a cuerpo

-No te preocupes jefe, yo nunca fallo-dijo el aludido. En cuanto abrió la boca demostró que su forma de ser nada tenía que ver con su apariencia. Hablaba con completa confianza, con un tono absolutamente despreocupado y tildado de diversión.

-Ahora debemos partir a Deling para reunirnos con el general Calways, para decidir la estrategia a seguir.

No noté el estremecimiento de Rinoa al oír el nombre de Calways porque mientras tanto les ordené que después de la hora de comer, nos veríamos allí mismo para partir hacia la estación de tren. Varias horas después estuvimos de nuevo reunidos, con nuestro equipaje, preparados para irnos directos a nuestro nuevo destino, sin tener ni idea, sin imaginarnos en esos momentos que nos estábamos metiendo en un lío muy gordo y que las cosas nos las habían pintado de una forma muy diferente a las que eran.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_**Notas de autora: **_Bueno, no quería dejarlo aquí, con un capítulo tan corto pero me estoy quedando sin inspiración y antes de hacer una birria prefiero cortarlo ya.

Antes que nada paso a explicar algo que no hice en el otro capítulo y que al parecer no quedo claro y es sobre Jean, el hombre con quién habló Squall en el anterior episodio.

En ningún momento lo iba a usar como un personaje anónimo y de relleno, pensaba darle una identidad en este episodio e incluso tenía en mente, que ese personaje fuera el propio Dodonner. Pero tras meditarlo bien, me decidí a crearlo de mi propia invención, un secretario de Dodonner, algo así como los prefectos o profesores del Jardín de Balamb, sólo que todo en uno xD.

Y es verdad que no será la última vez que aparezca, volverá a ver a Squall durante la batalla de los jardines, cuando Squall y sus amigos entren para intentar matar a Edea… por segunda vez.

Pretendía meter en este episodio esa escena que tanto me encanta en la que Irvine es protagonista junto con las chicas y que me parece la mar de divertida. Lo que ocurre es que esa escena salió en una situación que no cuadra con la historia, la elección de grupos. En el juego es casi obligatorio pero aquí en la historia no es necesario, todos van juntos a todos lados hasta que estén sumergidos en la misión y estén obligados a dividirse. Tal vez pueda encajarlo más adelante, porque me gusta la escena.

Volveré a tardar en publicar pero esta vez será por la historia de Harry Potter. Debo replantearla un poquito más debido a que estoy leyendo una traducción del último y es posible que incluya algo del mismo.

¡¡Hasta la próxima, gracias por vuestros RR!!


	27. Aviso para navegantes

AVISO

A muchos ya está nota les es familiar, pero siempre me siento con la obligación de hacerlo :P.

Es Septiembre, época de recuperaciones y como es habitual en mi facultad, mi último examen es a finales de mes, por tanto, a menos que saque un hueco libre, no publicaré nuevo episodio.

Este aviso lo doy para los nuevos incorporados en mi historia, para que sepan que no me voy muy lejos ni dejo de escribir la historia. Seguiré con ella hasta el final pero de momento, mi tiempo va para los examenes.

Agradezco vuestra paciencia… ¡y dejad comentarios, que aunque no escriba los sigo leyendo!


	28. La llegada a Deling

**CAPITULO VEINTISIETE: LA LLEGADA A DELING**

Estábamos saliendo por la puerta del jardín cuando apareció lo que retrasaría nuestra salida y casi hace que perdamos el tren

-¡ANGELO!-me sobresalté al igual que todos los demás y dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el lugar donde se acercaba corriendo Rinoa. Era su perro y venía escoltado por dos estudiantes del centro.

Además de ser la razón por la que retrasaría nuestra salida, sería otra razón por la que sentirme mal, verme a mi mismo como un insensible… porque me olvidé por completo del animal, del fiel compañero de Rinoa (N/A: y la autora también se siente mal porque también me olvidé de él VV. Mil disculpas).

Rinoa lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos y hablando rápidamente, diciendo muchas cosas que no llegué a entender pero capté algunas palabras como "lo siento tanto" o "no debí dejarte en el tren". Cuando se tranquilizó un poco más, preguntó

-¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

-El perro es tuyo ¿no? Porque creo que vino siguiéndote desde no sabemos donde. Llegó a las pocas horas de que ustedes llegaran, bastante magullado y sangrando-Rinoa soltó un gemido y lo volvió a abrazar mientras el chico explicaba todo

-El portero lo encontró y estuvo a punto de echarlo así que nosotros nos encargamos de su cuidado hasta encontrarle un dueño… aunque ya vemos que lo hemos encontrado antes de tiempo-terminó la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

Rinoa dio las gracias y dedicó al menos quince minutos a examinar el perro y a prepararlo para el viaje. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que en ningún momento la chica había olvidado a su perro, que iba cargada con todo lo necesario para su cuidado y para el viaje con él. No me había dado cuenta de nada de eso y me sentí horriblemente mal.

Así fue, con el perro ya listo, que partimos hacia la estación de tren más cercana. No tardaría darme cuenta de lo importante que iba a ser Ángelo…

…ni tampoco tardaría en ver que Irvine no era un tipo cualquiera y que iba a tener problemas y quejas sobre él cada dos segundos.

Durante el trayecto hacia la estación de tren, estuvo revoloteando alrededor de las chicas, no llegaba a oír que les decía porque hablaba con ellas en susurros y por el tono que llegaba a captar, parecía que ponía voz seductora. No llegué a oír que les decía pero sí que, fuera lo que fuera, provocaba que sonara en el aire tal bofetada que hasta me dolía a mí.

Lo que más gracia me hacía, es que a pesar de tan notable rechazo, seguía intentándolo con la siguiente candidata. Así hasta que las tres le contestaron con similar acción.

Llegamos al fin hasta la estación y subimos al tren. Tras algunas discusiones sobre si el perro podía venir con nosotros, al final nos dejaron pasar. Nada más subir, lo primero que hice fue pasar el ticket por el ordenador, lo que alegró mucho a Selphie

-¡Qué bien me conoces!-dijo felizmente y cruzó la puerta que daba a los otros compartimentos.

¡_DING DONG!_

_El tren con destino a Deling partirá en breves instantes_

Mientras este mensaje sonaba, Irvine se había ido por la puerta que momentos antes había cruzado Selphie. Todos me miraron, como si yo tuviera la solución a todos los problemas, y en cierto modo era así, al fin y al cabo era el jefe del grupo y el que debía imponer orden.

-¿Qué hacemos con ese?-preguntó Zell

-Será mejor que vayas a ver cómo está Selphie-propuso Quistis

Sin responder a uno y sin decir nada a otra, traspasé la puerta y lo primero que oí al hacerlo fue

-¡…estamos destinados a estar juntos!

A pesar de haber estado en la cabeza de un tonto del haba y empalagoso, como era para mí entonces Laguna, Irvine superó con esa frase y las siguientes el listón impuesto por el primero… pero tanto que sonó hasta falso.

Su tono era victimista, melodramático, de actor de poca monta y que pretendía tocar la vena sensible de la otra persona de forma tan poco sutil y forzada... Creo que era mejor el método de casanova seductor que había estado utilizando de camino a la estación.

-¿De qué vas?-le dice Selphie, intentando reprimir una sonrisa, pues le divertía aquella situación. Por lo menos no iba a darle otra sonora bofetada.

-¿No suspiras de amor?-le pregunta abriendo los brazos intentando abarcar todo a su alrededor o como diciendo que el amor flotaba en el aire. Se gira sobre sí mismo y es cuando se percata de mi presencia. No fue necesario decirle nada, al fin y al cabo no parecía molestar a Selphie y se fue cuando me vio diciendo:

-Si me disculpas

Un presentimiento me hizo encaminarme tras él a los pocos segundos, porque temía lo que efectivamente fue…

-¡Rinoa!-ahora estaba flirteando con ella, echándose hacia atrás, con la mano en la frente y con un gesto melodramático. A Zell se le estaba acabando la paciencia porque se crujió los nudillos, supuse que por eso y supongo ahora que por orgullo. El payaso del grupo hasta ahora había sido él y si Irvine era realmente así (que lo era) él rol de payaso del grupo pasaba a Irvine y por tanto, Zell perdía todo el protagonismo. Quistis por su parte le dedicó una mirada asesina y Rinoa lo miraba con cara de "¿de qué vas?". Ángelo por su parte había levantado la cabeza (que se había echado al suelo junto a su dueña) y pensé que no tardaría en echarse a ladrar con los exagerados movimientos de Irvine por la expresión del animal

Decidí que era el momento de actuar y porque me molestaba especialmente que ahora se dedicara a flirtear con Rinoa

-Irvine-comencé con brusquedad-compórtate como es debido, como la pieza clave que eres de la misión

-¡Nadie me comprende!-contesta, sin mirar a nadie en concreto, ni siquiera a mí que es quién le había recriminado algo-los francotiradores somos personas solitarias, siempre estamos solos. Nos la jugamos siempre a una sola bala y es mucha presión la que sentimos… a eso nos enfrentamos solos y da miedo. Es por eso que siempre estoy así, ¡no tiene nada de malo que me divierta un poco!

Aquella perorata nos dejo a todos en silencio… o a casi todos porque Ángelo soltó un gemido y agachó la cabeza como si le hubieran reñido.

-No me hagáis caso solo quería desahogarme

Dicho esto se marchó de nuevo donde estaba Selphie, en el otro vagón. Nadie del grupo dijo nada y yo decidí irme al compartimento que nos tenían designado. Me senté a examinar de nuevo los informes que me habían dado sobre la misión pero los que quería analizar con atención era el que hablaba sobre Irvine y sus habilidades: tenía un amplio conocimiento en todo tipo de armas de fuego, incluso más que yo, armas de poca y mucha potencia, pequeñas, grandes y muy grandes. Estaba especializado en las armas de muy larga distancia, como francotirador que era, estaba entrenado (por deducción mía) para mantener bajo control sus nervios, para no fallar, para no tener nunca problemas por fallar un tiro. También estaba entrenado en ataques a corta distancia, era en lo que más destacaba, en los disparos a bocajarro, lo cual nos sería muy útil si teníamos problemas.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue lo siguiente: estaba entrenado para enlazarse guardianes, aunque no poseía ninguno propio. Lo cual significaba por extensión que estaba especializado en uso de hechizos, probablemente lo más básico, nada más concreto.

Desde luego, era una perla del Jardín de Galbadia. Lo de los guardianes no me sorprendía pues como ya habré dicho anteriormente, era un entrenamiento específico de los Seeds y eso se extiende a los tres jardines existentes, Galbadia, Balamb y Trabia. Pero era un buen compañero porque no hay demasiados Seeds entrenados exclusivamente en armas de fuego. Es cierto que los que enfocábamos nuestro entrenamiento al uso de sable pistola, también nos formábamos en armas de fuego pero de forma muy superficial, para que no tuviésemos problemas con nuestra arma.

Claro que, como desventaja, armas de fuego tipo granadas y otros explosivos, se le escapaba pero para eso estaba el resto del equipo.

Distraído con estos informes y actualizando información en mi comunicador, apenas me di cuenta de que llegábamos a Deling, la capital del imperio.

Bajamos del tren y salimos de la estación a través de unas escaleras mecánicas y cuando, mientras subíamos, empezaba a ver las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme, me acordé de Laguna y me pregunté si estaría por allí… a pesar de ser consciente de que lo que veía de su vida, era el pasado.

Fue muy diferente visitar la ciudad por mí mismo, no era como verla a través de otros ojos. Me sentía… agobiado.

La ciudad, empezando por la estación de trenes, era inmensa, enorme, muy grande… todo era demasiado grande y todo lleno de luces, carteles de neón, las farolas, la carretera, los vehículos sobre ella. No tenía nada que ver ni con Timber, ni con Balamb. Había mucha gente en la calle y ninguna se miraba a la cara, el ambiente se sentía tenso y frío… una atmósfera parecida a la de Timber, pero también diferente. Allí no estaban reprimidos… allí simplemente… no estaban. La gente estaba distante entre sí, se trataban de forma respetuosa y estaba seguro que incluso las personas que se tratan todos los días. Parecían zombis.

Llegamos de inmediato a una plazoleta muy familiar, a la que llegó Laguna y sus amigos la primera vez que "soñamos" con ellos. Me di cuenta de que a lo largo de la plazoleta (y luego comprobaría que por toda la ciudad) había una especie de señal de tráfico, con una serie de números; coronándolos rezaba un texto "Parada de autobús".

Al haber estado en contacto sólo con ciudades pequeñas, desconocía por completo el medio de transporte del autobús, que en aquella ciudad tenía su utilidad. Organizados en las llamadas "líneas", los autobuses facilitaban a los viandantes y recién llegados el acceso rápido a cualquier parte de la ciudad. Y a nosotros nos vino de maravilla.

Nos pusieron muchos problemas por llevar a Ángelo con nosotros pero al final, con la buena labia de Quistis y su aplomo, conseguimos montar y llegar hasta la entrada de la residencia del general Calways. El autobús era una especie de camioneta, con muchas ventanas, que daba muchos traqueteos y muchos asientos para los pasajeros.

-Qué grande es todo-le oí decir a Selphie

-Cualquiera se pierde aquí ¿eh?-dijo Zell, que de seguro que se sentía como yo, más él que se ha criado en Balamb.

-Lo más bonito de aquí son los jardines que hay cerca de la residencia del general Calways-apuntó Quistis con toda razón, lo pudimos comprobar al llegar allí y bajar del autobús.

Extensos jardines de matorrales bajos y árboles pequeños rodeaban los caminos y carreteras cercanos a la residencia, lugares por donde se acomodaban las personas, la mayoría jóvenes y algunos niños o ancianos, tumbados unos en la hierba fresca y caminando o corriendo otros.

Observamos todo con admiración desde la parada justo enfrente al enorme palacete que era la residencia del general. Tan fascinado y temeroso estaba a la vez con la ciudad, que no me percaté del atípico silencio de Rinoa.

Nos giramos a la entrada de la verja que rodeaba el terreno que ocupaba el edificio, la cual estaba custodiada por un soldado. Éste nos paró y nos pidió identificarnos.

-Somos los Seeds que esperan-me presenté pero en vez de cierto respeto o al menos un gesto de bienvenida y de cordialidad… se echó a reír

-Mira, vienen tantos estudiantes como ustedes diciendo eso mismo

-¿Cómo dice?-empezó Zell y puse un brazo para evitar que se exaltara

-No os creo, tan simple como eso-el soldado hizo un gesto conciliador ante nuestra indignación y mi mirada escrutadora-a ver… si sois Seeds realmente, no tendréis ningún problema en pasar una pequeña prueba para probar vuestras habilidades.

-Nos está tomando el pelo ¿verdad?-desde luego parecía algo así y a mi no me sentó nada bien que no nos creyera… sin embargo…

-No, ya os lo he dicho, vienen a diario muchos como vosotros y normalmente se echan atrás cuando les sugiero lo siguiente: tenéis que ir a la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre y buscar el número del único estudiante que le echó valor y fue… aunque no se hubiera vuelto a saber de él

-¿La Tumba del Rey qué?-preguntó Zell con poca convicción y yo sabía por qué

-Del rey sin nombre. Id allí y si mi traéis el número, os dejaré pasar. Está al nordeste de aquí. Si queréis me hago cargo de vuestros equipajes… si vais a ir, claro.

Todos, menos Rinoa, nos miramos entre sí con la misma expresión de sorpresa con un matiz de escepticismo.

Conocíamos esa tumba y no por estudios sino por las historias que se cuentan, leyendas, tan numerosas y tan poco creíbles muchas de ellas que era dudosa hasta su existencia. Lo más creíble, la única información de la que me fiaba, era que se trataba de un enterramiento funerario de planta cuadrada en cuyo centro se hallaba el tal rey enterrado y que para entrar debías ir bien preparado porque estaba infestado de monstruos.

Y así nos vimos que, por el bien trabajo que hacía el soldado (que por otro lado era normal, estaba protegiendo a un personaje importante), nos encaminamos al exterior de la ciudad (guiados por otro soldado mientras el primero, después de darnos un mapa que confirmó la información antes nombrada, custodiaba también nuestro equipaje) para ir a dicha tumba para encontrar ese número… y algo más.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_**Notas de autora**_

Pido perdón por la tardanza a la hora de actualizar pero con los exámenes, los estudios y mi reenganche definitivo a este juego, no he tenido tiempo para escribir.

De hecho, gracias a una tarde apoteósica jugando a la consola, me vinieron ideas frescas para la historia… y además me di cuenta del tremendo error que he cometido con el pobre Ángelo VV. Por no hablar del mal título que había dado a este capítulo, referente a un hecho que ocurrirá como poco, dentro de dos episodios. Lo que hace mi despiste xD.

Al final me ha salido un capitulo más extenso de lo que creía, al querer tratar la personalidad de Irvine y lo de la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre. Por no hablar lo que he dedicado a describir Deling desde el punto de vista de Squall.

Lo he enfocado a la sensación que debe causar a la gente de campo, llegar a la ciudad, o la gente de "pueblo" como es el caso de Squall y los demás, criados en un jardín y en una ciudad pequeña como es Balamb. Espero que haya quedado bien a pesar de todo :P.

Para el próximo capítulo, las vueltas por la Tumba y los guardianes Hermanos.

Un saludo a todos y mis disculpas por lo de siempre.


	29. Despedida temporal

Supongo que, si alguien está pendiente de esta historia, no le extrañará lo que voy a decir a continuación.

Esta historia lleva muchísimo tiempo parada y los motivos son los que hacen que esté parada con la otra historia larga que llevo: la falta de tiempo.

Estoy terminando una carrera y tengo otros proyectos que son de más prioridad y por ello, apenas tengo tiempo para dedicarme a terminar esta historia, que además de larga necesita precisamente eso, dedicación.

Así que he tomado la decisión que por el momento no había tomado con la esperanza de sacar tiempo para la historia pero así llevo mucho tiempo.

No borraré la historia con la esperanza de que algún día, pueda retomarla y terminar al menos lo que correspondería al primer disco del juego. He invertido horas en volver a jugarlo y en tomar anotaciones por lo que sería una lástima enterrarla sin más.

Por lo que esto, será un hasta luego y no un hasta siempre.


End file.
